Celebrity, Deconstructed
by AmoreBella88
Summary: Edward & Bella, high school sweethearts marry young & have their lives turned upside down when Edward's "found". Celebrity, tragedy, alcohol & excess dissolve what seems to be indestructible… or does it? Does Hollywood truly alter what is good in a man?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**Warning**: This story does contain alcohol abuse, drug abuse, physical/mental abuse, death and attempted rape. Proceed at your own risk.

XOXOXOXO

**June 11, 2012**

**Edward**

She straddled his thighs, arching her back wantonly as her breasts were pushed forward and into his waiting hands. The burnt orange glow of the streetlights outside shone through the horizontal slats of the twisted blinds. Her profile, spine arched and head thrown back, cast an iconic scene against them. He had a breast in each palm, cupping them preciously, gently stroking his thumbs and forefingers in time with her down stroke as she rode him hard. She sighed as each pull of her skin brought on one sensation after another.

The sheet that had been covering them both had slid down to rest around the swell of her round posterior, staying precariously close against her body, curving around the taught skin of her thighs and calves in gentle waves to lay against the bed. Her hands splayed across his chest as she lifted and lowered herself on top of his hard body, her nails digging sharply into his pectorals. He groaned and shot up, his hands moving from her breasts to wrap his arms around her back as he hungrily kissed her. Teeth gnashed together, tongues slid into the other's mouth as groans and cries of excitement filled the night air.

Suddenly he flipped them, rolling her onto her back as the crisp, white sheet moved with them, now barely covering his backside as his hips dipped and swayed against hers.

Propping himself up on his hands next to her chest, he thrust forward quickly. She gasped at the eagerness now filling the air, the change in position striking something deep inside of her. Her long hair fanned around her on the pillow below, her lips parted and panting, her eyes closed as the sensations gripped and rolled through her body.

He reared back, watching her lips as she whispered her true passion to him.

"More."

He grunted as he pushed forward, her back once again arching sharply as their hips met forcefully. She whimpered, her hands roaming ceaselessly along the planes of his body. Her fingers ran through his hair, scratching down his back, moving lower to grab hold of the sheet barely covering his ass to push him harder against her with each of his now frenzied thrusts.

Her long, tanned legs wrapped around his torso, needing to be closer to him. He moved his hand down towards her hip, anchoring her to the bed as they neared the end.

"I love you," she said softly, eyes now open and watching his face closely.

He kissed her quickly, passionately, before bringing his head back to look at her. His eyes locked onto hers in the strange aura of the streetlights as he whispered, "I love you, too".

XOXOXOXO

**June 11, 2012**

**Bella**

She twirled the ring around her finger absently; gazing blankly at it as the light caught the small, square sapphire nestled against the silver band.

_He should be home by now. If they were running late, he would've called_, she thought.

He'd been working all day while she kept her nose buried at her job in the bookstore.

The last few months had passed by in a blur; she only remembered vague snippets of the brief conversations that they'd had together. He needed to fly here; he had a meeting to go to there. She'd stay home and tend to the things that needed tending to, as usual, while he was away.

She'd gotten used to it, being alone in the house that they shared together as man and wife. She fixed meals for the both of them, leaving his portion to chill in the fridge as she ate hers in silence in front of the fireplace while reading a book.

She'd had other thoughts on her mind to keep her preoccupied. Her mother, for one thing, had gotten sick. That entire process weighed heavily on her heart, the fact that there wasn't anything she could've done for the older woman.

Though her mother had left her and her father at an early age, she still had feelings for the only maternal figure she knew; feelings that called out to care and protect the female that had given her life. That was just part of her nature. She thought she was a nurturer and provider because of her father, the Chief of Police of the small town in which she'd grown up. She'd seen his soft, caring side as he counseled grieving parents, his compassion as he pleaded with others to get the type of help they so desperately needed, and his stern attitude when people had to be dealt with in uncomfortable situations.

But her father couldn't help her now; she had to do this on her own.

It was warm in the house. Even at nine o'clock in the evening, the humidity still hadn't worn away completely. She wasn't used to the weather. Still, after living in the same place for three years, she was not accustomed to the dry, sweltering heat that threatened to burn away all of the liquids inside of her body. When they'd first moved here, she never knew how much a person could actually sweat. It amazed her, how often she'd have to go into their room and take a quick, cool shower and change into something light. Then she'd rush back out, intent on not missing out on any of her duties, her obligations.

Ten thirty. _Where did the hour and a half go, _she puzzled.

Memories did that to people. Took them away from the conscious and brought them to the land of in-between while minutes ticked away.

While life ticked away.

She stood up, went to the fridge, poured herself a cup of raspberry lemonade, and waited for her husband to come home.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to PTB, for their beta skills; Lauren for her unwavering confidence; Ellie for her flawless and hilarious guidance; Melody and Tammy for being awesome pre-readers; and my mother, who's always been there with her doubtless love, and pushing tendencies.

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. For those of you reading _Chances_, don't worry. I haven't given up on it. This just stole my focus.

If you want teasers, feel free to follow me on Twitter: (at) AmoreBella88.

Let me know what you think by leaving a review, please!

Next chapter coming soon.

Love and hugs,

AmoreBella88


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** There's a time jump here, loves. We're going to the past, so buckle-up *winks*.

XOXOXOXO

**January 18, 2006**

**Edward**

He walked down the busy, white hallway, constantly being pushed and shoved in different directions.

Forwards.

Backwards.

Sideways.

Almost into classrooms he didn't belong in, and out of the one he was trying to get into.

He hated high school.

He hated _this_ high school, especially.

High school, it seemed, was supposedly built on the premise of tearing one down socially. Sure, one was there to learn, but it was what happened in between the classes that was the most unnerving. Everywhere he looked, he saw cliques, groups of people eyeing each other disdainfully as outsiders passed by them. He wasn't used to seeing people act this way since he'd been home-schooled his entire life. Now that his father had taken a better paying job in this hell-hole of a town, the entire family had to uproot themselves and transplant to hole-in-the-wall Forks, Washington.

He missed the snow of Nikiski, Alaska, where he'd been raised. He missed the teaching styles of his mother, who was even tempered and objective in her lessons. He'd grown up listening to her, understanding the world as she delivered it to him. Now he'd be finishing his last year of high school, not as the home-schooled student he'd been raised as, but as a fighting Spartan at Forks High. Per the school district's guidelines, for him to graduate successfully he had to at least attend classes for one whole semester.

So far it was only his second week in this new town, and his first day at the school. There was still a week left until the second semester started, the one that he needed to attend to graduate, but Edward couldn't take his worrying mother at home any longer. She was afraid that her little boy was growing up and going out into the big world where he could get himself hurt. Edward's first step in leaving her was to go to public school, and she didn't like it at all. The teacher side of her he could stand, but the maternal side fussing over him, not so much.

He needed to get out of the house.

She had worked out a plan with the administration for him; Edward would spend the next four days auditing random classes to see what he wanted to take and find what suited his interests before he spontaneously signed up for a class that he knew nothing about.

It was a fair arrangement in Edward's book.

The day had started out well. He'd already attended a photography class, as well as an advanced algebra class which seemed too far advanced for his liking. The people in the hallways stared at him constantly; he felt like he was in a fishbowl with the way everyone was looking at him.

It was probably because he was the newest addition to the school, but he felt the stares on his back long after he passed people. He was a few inches taller than most of the other boys his age, and his hair, which was the color of rich rust, stuck up at odd angles. He had a difficult time managing it; the locks always fell into a form of chaos on top of his head. He wasn't bulky and felt skinny, gawky and awkward most of the time. To avoid any eye contact, he kept his gaze focused on the ground.

Five minutes was all he had to get to the next class he was sitting in on, Government, and he had already spent four of them trying to get onto the upper floor. He was pinned to the wall outside the doorway to the classroom, people were milling around him so quickly he couldn't get into the right line of moving bodies to get inside. He was stuck near the door next to a teenage couple who were kissing each other goodbye. No matter how hard he tried not to listen to their conversation, he heard it anyway as he contemplated his next move to get into the room.

"Now, baby, just listen. It's not that big of a deal," the blonde haired male said to his companion, a small raven haired girl, as he pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Kissing me won't take the problem away, Whitlock. You're still in heaps of trouble over this," she replied back in an accusing tone with her eyebrow arched.

"Yes, but it'll remind you that you love me," he countered, grinning at her playfully.

She 'hmphed' and strode quickly away from him, stepping into the traffic of the hallways with an ease that left Edward astounded.

The tall, blonde boy turned to him with an impish grin on his face. "Women," he said with a shrug. He silently asked if the closest door was the one that Edward was trying to get into by pointing to it. On Edwards nod, he grabbed him by the elbow and directed the both of them into the classroom as the bell rang.

Turning towards him, Edward said quickly, "Thanks, I was kind of stuck out there."

With a casual wave of his hand, his escort replied, "Don't mention it. These halls can be pretty tricky to navigate on rainy days, since no one wants to take the loop that runs outside. Everyone barrels through the main building instead."

Then, holding out his hand for Edward to shake, he added, "Name's Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward Masen, nice to meet you," Edward replied, grabbing Jasper's hand quickly.

They shook once before the teacher called the class to order. Jasper nodded quickly at Edward before heading off to his seat.

It was always this part of the class that he most hated, walking up to a full grown adult and introducing himself. He was awkward and knew that everyone had been talking about him throughout the school. He felt as though he had a standard to live up to already and he'd only been in the state for half a month.

Swallowing his apprehension, he walked up to the teacher and went through the motions once again.

"Er, Mr. Darcy? Um, my name is Edward Masen. I'm a new student and I'm supposed to be auditing your class today?" Discouraged by the teacher's blank expression, Edward posed his introduction as a question – perhaps the teacher hadn't known he would be sitting in on the class today.

Edward's hope of that thought was pushed immediately aside when the teacher replied dismissively, "Yes, I know who you are. Just find an empty seat," and turned back towards the front of the room once again to begin the class.

Oh yeah, he felt stupid all right.

He shuffled towards the back of the classroom, head hung and trying to avoid all eye-contact. It was only a miracle that saved him from the rest of the class for the closest available seat was next to Jasper.

Edward sat down eagerly. He didn't want to have to make small talk or answer the litany of questions that a lot of girls seemed to be asking him today.

"Are you really from Alaska?" A blonde girl named Jessica asked him in his first period.

"Is it cold there?" One of her friends followed with.

"Why are you so pale? Is it true that you only get sunlight for a few hours a day?" The first girl asked.

_Uh, no. I'm just a really light colored, perfectly American speaking Eskimo. Hear my accent?_

_No, it's actually hotter than Hell up there. Thanks for asking._

_I'm pale because I'm really a vampire, and yes, the sun only shines for a few hours just like it does everywhere else on the Earth. Though, I do try to avoid it because I'll burst into flames, being a bloodsucker and all._

_Next idiotic question, please?_

He wished he could've answered like that, but the truth was that he answered them honestly, biting back his inner sarcastic tendencies. His clipped tone and one syllable responses had sent them scowling back to their seats in a hurry.

"It's okay, dude. Mr. Darcy's diet cheat days are on Mondays, so Tuesday is a bit rougher for him than the rest of the week. That, along with the fact that we're his first class after lunch, gives us the raw end of the deal," Jasper leaned over and explained to him once he was situated.

Mr. Darcy didn't seem overweight to Edward, but he considered, everyone has their own reasons for the things they do.

The hour and a half long class passed by in a blur; Edward spent most of it taking in his surroundings. He thought that the teacher was adequate enough, though he didn't like the tone of voice Mr. Darcy took with the students. Cravings and grumpy moods aside, no one should be talked to in that tone of voice.

Edward would not be taking this class next semester.

The bell signaled the end of the lesson and everyone jumped out of their seats to rush the door. Edward stayed sitting down, not interested in being pushed around until it was absolutely necessary.

Jasper stayed sitting next to him. "What's your next class?" he asked, leaning on the desk towards Edward.

"That would be…Chemistry with Mrs. Boyles," Edward answered as he read off a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Cool. Do you know how to get there?"

"Uh… no."

"You can follow me, my next class is Bio."

Edward definitely liked Jasper.

The two second long conversation had served its purpose. The door was no longer blocked with people trying to escape the classroom. The two boys leisurely walked out of the room and navigated their way down the hall.

"So your family moved here just in time for you to graduate? That blows," Jasper said as he elbowed past a group of girls who were just standing in the middle of the walkway.

"You're telling me. It's like I can't get a break, everyone wants to know what it's like being from Alaska. Seriously, where I came from, it was all white and I stayed inside most of the time."

"You're the new thing in town. Our parents get your mom and dad while we get you. The buzz will die down in a week or two," Jasper said as they started heading down a flight of stairs.

"It's the week or two of spotlight that makes me nervous," Edward responded dryly.

"Just don't do something stupid like streak the next PTA meeting. We have some cougars around here that'll eat your shit up. And I'm not talking about the animals, dude." Jasper joked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Edward laughed for the first time since he had arrived in Washington.

The door in front of them swung open and a girl in a drenched, grey hooded sweatshirt stepped inside.

Rain had plastered her hair to her head, which hung down from her face in twisted rivets. Her dark eyes zeroed in on Jasper as soon as she entered the hallway. "Your girlfriend hates me," she said scathingly. "'Take the long way to Bio, Izzy, it'll make you feel better,'" she mocked in a high, falsetto voice.

"'Feel better'?" she scoffed, "Jay, instead of 'feeling better' I'm dying of heat stroke in this fricking sweater that your soul mate insisted Rose and I should get together. 'It's like we're the Pink Ladies cause of the matching hoodies!'" she mocked again.

"My hair is a disaster, which isn't really new, but now it's wet and stringy too. I'll have to take off this damned coat in class and you know how freezing it gets in there. I'll be shivering until school's over and then it'll be time to put it back on!" she rambled. Then, thinking the better of it, she added, "Since she's your girlfriend, I'm stealing your jacket. Fork it over."

Jasper, who had been silently chuckling through her entire monologue, took off his beige Carhartt jacket and handed it to her.

Once in her possession, she turned from the boys and walked down the hallway towards the row of classroom doors and disappeared from view.

Jasper continued laughing as he started walking after the sodden girl, Edward following slowly next to him.

"Who was that?" Edward finally asked.

"That's Bella. She's my girlfriend, Alice's, best friend. They've known each other since they were babies," Jasper explained as they started passing by classroom doors.

"Bella," Edward said slowly, like he was trying the word out.

"Yeah, short for Isabella. But don't call her that, she can't stand her full name," Jasper said.

"Huh." Suddenly Edward's vocabulary had been drastically reduced in size.

Jasper grinned sideways at Edward, knowing what was probably going through the other boy's head. "She's a pistol, but a good, sweet person. She's been my friend for almost as long as she's been Aly's, I met Bella in kindergarten. If you're interested in her, I suggest being her friend first. And if you break her heart, I will end your life. And I promise you, I won't be the only one to tell you this."

Edward turned to Jasper and blinked.

"This is Mrs. Boyles' room. I'm pretty sure you know how to leave the school, right?" Jasper added, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He nodded and Jasper left Edward standing in front of the Chemistry classroom door.

Edward knew that moving to a new town would change him, but he didn't think it would happen so quickly. His first day at school and he already had a new favorite word.

"Bella."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to PTB, Lauren, Ellie, Melody, Tammy, and my mom. They all know why.

Thanks for sticking with me, loves! I hope you enjoyed a look into Edward's past. Quite a few of you are concerned about infidelity. All I'm going to tell you is to have hope and faith. I'm not saying that he is and I'm not saying he isn't, but not everything is as it seems.

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** Another time jump, but this one takes place before the first chapter, and after the second chapter. You'll see my plan with chapter placement soon, dears, I promise *smiles widely*.

XOXOXOXO

**December 20, 2006**

**Bella**

She made her way through the front door, her arms laden with bags of groceries from the local Thriftway.

"Edward, are you here?" Bella called out into the quiet apartment.

She waited for a moment, still as a statue, listening for any sign of his presence. Hearing none, she walked forward stealthily and set down the paper bags on the kitchen table.

"Edward?" she called again, louder than before. She had to be sure he wasn't there; it would ruin the surprise if he saw what else she'd picked up while running her errands that day.

Bella unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and hung it up on the stand behind the front door. She shivered slightly before walking over to the thermostat and turning the heater up.

Only a little bit. The electricity bill was high enough.

She reached into her purse and grabbed the gift from inside. _This was sure to make Edward happy_, Bella thought to herself as she tapped the edge of it against her pursed lips. She wondered where to hide it.

She anxiously walked around the apartment, thinking and searching for a good hiding place. Everywhere she thought of was someplace Edward would notice it. Bella heard footsteps coming up the stairs; it was Edward! She had to find a hiding place quickly.

Running through the small hallway and into the bedroom, Bella stopped only long enough to take off her thick winter jacket and throw it on the bed before hearing keys in the front door. Just as the lock turned, she slipped silently into the bathroom and softly closed the door.

Bella heard Edward in the kitchen. "Bella? Baby, you home?" he called out.

"In the bathroom," she called back through the door. Great, now she was confined to the smallest room in the house and _still_ had to hide the envelope from him. She twirled around in a circle, eyeing her hiding spots quickly. Her heart hammered in her chest. _I should've just given Alice the damn thing to hold on to_, Bella thought ruefully.

She heard Edward enter the bedroom. "How was your day? Did you get everything done that you needed to?" he asked loudly, so that she could hear him through the door.

"Yeah, we even had some extra cash, so I bought you those rice crispy treats that you love so damn much," she laughed while still trying to think.

Then it dawned on her. The one place in a bathroom that men will detest and try to stay clear from at all times. Her box of tampons.

She opened the cupboard and pulled out the blue box. Dumping its contents onto the countertop, Bella put the envelope down at the bottom and quickly replaced the cylindrical wrappers inside. She replaced the container quickly and closed the cupboard door, turning the handle of the toilet at the same time to mask the noise. She straightened up and washed her hands, then turned and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bella said as she walked up and gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek. "I didn't expect you home so early," she continued as she picked up her jacket from the bed and turned around to hang it up with her scarf.

Edward grabbed her around the waist and brought her body flush with his. "Nuh, uh, uh," he sang lowly before dipping his head down to hers. "That is not a proper greeting for newlyweds, dearest," he continued before his mouth descended on hers.

His plump lips pressed against Bella's, the both of them inhaling deeply at the contact. It was like they were coming home. Bella, one hand still wrapped around her jacket, reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of Edward's neck. She felt his fingers twitch against her hip and his moan reverberate through their chests. She loved it when he moaned.

He parted his lips against hers slowly, running the top of his tongue over her bottom lip lightly, teasingly. She opened up to him, breathing him in as their kiss deepened. They could've happily stayed there all day, kissing each other until the sun set and the starry night sky darkened.

"Mmm, I could just eat you up," Bella said playfully as she bit on Edward's lower lip. Then, realizing that she'd left food out on the table, she broke their kiss abruptly. "Shit, I forgot about the groceries!" she exclaimed, running away from him.

"Bella, it's Forks! It's not like the food's going to thaw," he chuckled at her retreating form. He shook his head at his wife; it was too easy to distract her sometimes.

Granted, it was an awesome distraction, but still.

Edward changed quickly into a comfortable pair of dark-wash jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt, and then went into the kitchen to help her put away the groceries.

"Did you just get home?" he asked, noting how many bags still needed to be put away.

"Yeah. Did you know that everyone in Forks does their shopping on Wednesdays? I swear I ran into your mom, my dad, Angela and Ben. I even saw Mrs. Cope getting her car washed by Eric Yorkie behind the Thriftway," Bella explained while reaching up to put a box of pasta in the cupboard.

"Did you? How is everyone?"

"Angela and Ben want to have a date night with us sometime next week," she responded, looking over at him quickly.

"Before, or after Christmas?" Edward laughed lightly.

"Oh, crap! I completely forgot about Christmas being next week when I was talking to them." She sighed. "Well, I guess we'll figure something out."

Christmas was a big occasion for the Swan-Masen household. It would be the first one that they shared as a married couple. Bella and Edward hadn't talked about whose parents' house they were going to yet, but the conversation had to be breached some time soon. The big day was less than a week away.

"Edward, we really have to talk about what our plans are for Christmas," Bella brought up as they were getting ready for bed that night. "I mean, do you parents want us to go over there for presents? Should we go to my dad's for dinner? Are Alice and Jasper planning a big shin-dig that we'll have to go to?" she continued as they both pulled the comforter and blankets down the bed.

"Bella, I don't know. I haven't talked to my mom yet about it, and I'm pretty sure my dad doesn't care. Your dad, on the other hand, said that if I didn't show up with you on his front porch some time on Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day, said he'd shoot my balls off," Edward replied as he fluffed a pillow.

"He did not!" Bella exclaimed in shock at his words.

The grin Edward had been trying to hide threatened to show on his face.

"He did. He also said that I had to go with him to pick up your chastity belt's key from his safety deposit box at the bank tomorrow," he chuckled as Bella processed his words.

"You low down, dirty liar! Edward, I'm trying to be serious about all of this and here you are making jokes. I can't believe I married you," she laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

Edward caught the pillow in mid-air, and made to reassure his wife. "Relax, love, I don't think our parents are going to disown us if we don't go over to their house for Christmas."

"But I don't want them to be mad at me," she pouted, standing at the side of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, they're big people now, I don't think they'd be mad at us for wanting to have our first Christmas alone," Edward chided as he crawled on top of the bed towards her. He stopped before Bella on his knees, looking into her brown eyes. "I don't like talking about our parents before we go to bed. It's creepy. The only talk of parents I want around here is when we decide to start having our own kids," Edward said as he laid his head on top of Bella's arms, still looking into her eyes.

"Kids," she echoed, softly, as if to herself.

"Yes, kids. At some point, you know, I want to have them. With you," he said as he slowly started moving Bella's arms away from her chest.

"I want babies with you too, Edward." A smile formed on her lips. "But not yet," she added as she bit her lower lip.

"Now? Of course not—we're nowhere near ready for that kind of responsibility," he agreed as he started peppering kisses along her fingertips.

"I want to do a whole lot of practicing first," she giggled as he moved up her arms.

"Oh, yeah? What a coincidence—so do I," he said with a straight face.

"Yeah, that is quite a coincidence. Edward?" she asked breathily.

"Baby?" he replied, now kissing her shoulders.

"I'm on my period, and I'm too tired for practicing tonight."

He paused for a heartbeat before reaching up and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I know. That doesn't change how much I want to kiss you, though," he answered.

"Good answer." Bella laughed as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Besides, it's after midnight and we both have to be at work early tomorrow morning," she reasoned as she climbed into bed.

Edward got up and turned off the bedroom light, then joined Bella. As they snuggled under the covers, Edward pulled Bella's back into his chest. "You're right. You're always right," he whispered into her ear. He felt her laughter against him, her body rubbing deliciously against his hard member.

"Just keep that in mind fifty years down the road, okay Edward?" she laughed as she pulled his hand from her waist and brought it up her chest, holding him to her.

"That won't ever be a problem, Bella. Goodnight, I love you," he said into her hair and kissed her on the cheek softly.

She wiggled closer to his warmth, the winter night seeming colder than usual, and replied, "Sweet dreams, I love you too."

The phone rang while it was still dark outside. Bella bolted upright in bed, Edward's hand and the bed sheets slid down her chest while her heart raced and her breathing sped up. Phone calls in the middle of the night always brought bad news, being the daughter of the Chief of Police had taught her at least that much.

Edward jerked awake. "Huh? What's the matter?" he mumbled sleepily, catching on to the phone ringing a moment later. He twisted in the sheets, rolling over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said thickly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" the gruff, formal voice asked. For a second, Edward thought it was Bella's father, Charlie.

"No, this is her husband. May I ask who's calling at," he checked the clock, "three forty-two in the morning?"

"This is Officer Brandon Kronstat of the Jacksonville Police Department. I'm sorry to be calling so early sir, but it's very important that I speak to your wife. Is she available?" the gruff voice asked.

Edward's heart turned to lead in his chest. He licked his lips slowly and handed the phone to an expectant Bella. "It's for you."

She took it from him with trembling fingers and shakily spoke into the receiver, "He-hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan? Daughter of Renee Swan?"

_Her mother_. This was about Renee.

Bella's heart beat frantically against her ribs. "Yes, she's my mother. What's happened?" she asked quietly.

Car accidents, house fires and grisly blood spatters on white walls flashed behind her closed, trembling eyelids.

"My name is Officer Kronstat of the Jacksonville Police Department. Your mother was found wandering the streets of downtown Jacksonville this morning. When we tried to ask her if she was okay, she kept talking about the people who wanted to paint her kneecaps blue. At the time, we first assumed that she'd been out the night before, consuming alcohol. But we were able to take a breathalyzer and it came out negative."

Bella was slowly processing the man's words.

_Jacksonville, kneecaps, alcohol._

She shook her head to clear some of the confusion. She didn't know if she should be relieved, or worried, that the test showed no trace of alcohol.

"We were obviously concerned about her welfare and managed to get her to the police station. We were just going to place her in an interrogation room, and told her as much, but she became very physical and proceeded to hit another officer in the process."

Bella gasped, her hand coming to her mouth quickly.

Edward sat up in the bed beside her, his knee folding under him as he placed a warm hand on her back and began rubbing it in comforting circles.

Officer Kronstat continued talking as Bella listened intently. Edward's hand reached her shoulder and he squeezed it softly. She absentmindedly reached up and placed hers on top of it, wrapping her fingers around his gently.

"Unfortunately because of our policies, we had to book and place her in a holding cell. After taking her possessions we found your phone number scrawled on a piece of paper in her coat pocket, saying to call you in case of an emergency. Mrs. Swan, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Why couldn't she have made this call? Did something else happen?" Bella asked fearfully.

"She's not really focusing on reality, ma'am. See, while she's been here, we noticed that something, well, something wasn't quite right. She was all by herself, but kept talking as if someone else was in the cell with her. We thought that maybe she'd fallen and got a concussion, so to be on the safe side, we brought her to the Baptist Medical Center. Some doctors checked her out and when we were waiting she threw a tray at one of the nurses. We had to place her in restraints."

Bella let go of Edward's hand and ran it over her face. _When would the surprises end?_

"The doctors didn't find anything wrong, but they have a psychologist making his way over in a few hours to see if something psychological is affecting your mother. That's what they're presuming, at least. Now, am I correct in assuming that you're not located in the area?"

Bella cleared her throat, so many thoughts running through her head. She just needed a minute to organize herself. "No, Washington State."

"Is there any family of hers out here?"

"Um, no—not that I know of. You really should be talking to my dad about these things. She left when I was young; I haven't seen her in years. Is there a number where I can contact you at, when I find our more information?"

"Sure, Mrs. Swan. It's-"

"Hold on a sec, I need a-oh god, thank you, Edward." She'd begun looking around in the dark for a piece of paper and a pen, but Edward had beaten her to it, and now held these things out to her.

"Go ahead, Officer Kronstat."

"Okay, it's 555-597-3431. Just ask to talk to me and they can patch you through to my cell. I'm her arresting officer, so I'll be with her through the entire day. Do you have any questions?"

"Is everyone okay? The officer and the nurse she hit?" Bella asked slowly, hoping for the best.

"A couple of bruises for the officer and a few stitches for the nurse, that's all. They'll both be fine, though. Those kinds of things come with the job. I look forward to talking with you later, Mrs. Swan."

Bella released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Yes, have a good day, officer. Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. He took it from her mutely and placed it back in its cradle. The both of them sat in silence for a minute, Bella needed to think and Edward gave her the chance to do it.

"What time is it now?" she finally asked as she blinked away her stupor.

Edward turned back to the clock. "Four."

"I need to call my dad."

"Okay, but does it really have to be this early? Tell me what the officer said," Edward asked logically.

"My mom's in the hospital, under restraints."

"Is she okay?"

"They don't know for sure, Edward. Physically, yes. Mentally, I don't know. You know that my mom and dad split when I was five; I haven't really seen her since. I used to talk to her on the phone but then it just got too painful to keep asking her why she wasn't here with us."

Bella shivered and Edward wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his broad, shirtless chest and hugging her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she thought back to all of those conversations that always ended with her mother saying, "…because I don't know."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to PTB, Lauren, Ellie, Melody, Tammy, and my mom. They all know why.

This would've been up way earlier if not the for FF fail and the fact that I had to work late. Huge thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed a look into Bella and Edward's not so distant past (from the first chapter). What do you think Bella's hiding, hmm? And Mama Swan's in trouble, what do you think happened in Jacksonville?

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** Another time jump, folks. Think of it, for now, as two storylines running at the same time. (Past to present, past to present, with the first chapter being a flash of the future.) This chapter takes place right after the second chapter. *smiles widely*.

XOXOXOXO

**January 27, 2006**

**Bella**

"Whoever thought of having the first day of new classes start on a Friday is crazy," Bella said as she walked beside one of her best friends.

The beautiful blonde nodded beside her as they stepped around a group of people standing in the hallway.

"I mean, if they saved it for the beginning of the week, that'd be a different story. But it's Friday! Who really thinks on Friday? What if I accidentally go to the wrong class on Monday because I'm so used to the old schedule? 'Cause we both know that could be a real possibility," Bella continued as they started down the main staircase.

"Bella, just relax," Rosalie said as she glanced at her brunette-haired best friend.

"Easy for you to say, you don't turn tomato red whenever you mess up," Bella grumbled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Rose nodded. "At least the day's almost over. One more class and we're off for the weekend."

The girls walked together, polar opposites and yet the best of friends. Rosalie Hale: tall, slim, blonde and blue-eyed, was the poster child for beauty pageant queens. Isabella Swan: medium height, slightly overweight, brunette and brown-eyed, was not.

"I don't see why we have P.E. as a class. When are we ever going to use the fact that we can run an eight-minute mile in the future? Makes no sense at all," Rosalie complained, dodging around the other students in the crowded hallway.

Bella agreed with her. At what point in her future did she want to parade around the fact that she tripped over air? She thought that her clumsiness was something to be kept private for as long as possible. She nodded enthusiastically beside Rose, trying to keep up with her long strides.

They made it quickly to the locker room, both of them keeping their eyes to their own bodies while they changed into the mandatory uniforms, dark blue sweats and a yellow shirt with the Forks Spartan mascot emblazoned on the chest. _Whoever thought of using a losing Greek army figurehead as a mascot had some problems in the noggin_, Bella thought.

Soon, Rose and Bella were headed to the gym to meet up with their new teacher.

"It totally blows that, even on our first day of the schedule switch, we have to dress down," Jessica, one of their classmates said, as she walked up beside them.

Jessica Stanley was one of those girls who would do anything to get noticed by Rose. Her thoughts mostly centered on popularity and defining her high school career by how many cool people she knew and how many parties she went to. Rose was number one on her list of things she wanted, but would never get.

Rose ran over to the partition that separated the main gym from the smaller gym, wanting to say a quick hello to her long-term boyfriend, Royce King.

Royce was the captain of the Forks High football team, basketball team, and wrestling team. He walked around the hallways pushing people out of his way and often picking on underclassmen. He and Rose had been dating off and on for the better part of a year and a half.

He had the looks to be one of Forks High Elite, with black hair and dark bedroom eyes. His interest in all things sports kept his body defined and toned. People praised him for his moves on the football field and in the classrooms. They said that he would be going places, that he was one of the lucky ones who would be getting out of the nowhere town to do some very impressive things.

Bella and Jessica continued walking towards the couple slowly; they still had a few minutes before the bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Do you want to go to the movies in Port Angeles tonight? I hear the new Robert De Niro movie is pretty cool," Rose was asking when she was joined by the other girls.

"Will all of your friends be coming with us again?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's slim waist.

"I haven't asked them. Why?" Rose questioned as his grip tightened around her.

"I don't really like them. Not your guy friends at least; they're stupid," Royce responded as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"You mean Jasper and Emmett? They're not stupid, honey. I mean, sure, they can act stupid sometimes, but we all do. We're teenagers, it's expected of us," Rose replied.

"Well, I don't want to go with them," he said again.

"Then I don't want to go with you," Rosalie said seriously as she stepped out of Royce's embrace and gave him a light push on the chest. Her blue eyes glared at him, her anger beginning to show.

"Don't do that, Rose," he warned in an angry tone.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to, Royce. Don't treat me like a child and tell me I can't go out with my friends," Rose said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not saying that," Royce responded, his voice getting louder in the echoing gym.

"Of course you are. I either pick you and we go out alone, or I pick my friends and don't go with you. Isn't that it?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.

Crossing his own arms across his chest, he raised his chin defiantly and replied, "Yes."

"Then I pick them," Rose huffed just as the bell rang.

With that said, she turned on her heel and left Royce leaning against the partition to the second gym with an angry scowl on his face.

Bella and Jessica turned to each other as Rosalie stomped past them, each with flabbergasted looks on their faces. Not wanting to get into trouble on their first day of classes, they hurried after Rose. About fifty students were sitting on the bleachers talking amongst themselves. Bella spotted Alice already sitting with Rosalie and quickly sat with them, Jessica following after her.

"I didn't even see you in the changing room, Ali. When'd you get here?" Bella asked the short, raven-haired girl.

"Edward and I were running late from Photography. It was bad enough I had Mr. Wiles for Math 2 last quarter, but now I have to have him again in the same time period? He just doesn't know when to shut up," Alice complained.

"Edward?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You haven't met him yet?" Rose asked in disbelief as she pushed Alice back so she could take a good look at Bella.

"Um, obviously not," Bella countered, her interest piqued.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett are in the same class this period. I'm pretty sure that the teachers group the classes together to give out the introductions and syllabi so when they come over, we'll introduce you," Alice said as a tall, balding man stepped up to the front of the students on the bleachers.

"Hello, kids. I'm Mr. Ball, and I'll be your P.E. teacher until the end of the term. Every afternoon, as you have done today, you will head into the changing rooms and change into the P.E. attire. As long as your pants are dark blue, and your shirts are yellow and aren't revealing, I don't care what you're wearing," he said loudly.

Bella looked over at Alice for a moment, and saw the smaller girl quickly frown at Mr. Ball before he continued talking.

"When the bell rings, you're to be inside this gym and sitting in your assigned rows according to your last name so that I can do roll quickly. We're going to do it now with everyone sitting here, and then the weight lifting class will join us as Mr. Tine and I go over the syllabus with all of you."

He then proceeded to go through the list of names, and each one of the students raised their hands and responded 'here' when their respective times came. After that, he let everyone talk while he went and got the other class. Soon, a group mostly made up of boys, was headed towards the bleachers. Rosalie watched Royce walk in. He ignored her and sat in the very front row with Lauren Mallory.

Bella noticed Jasper and Emmett walking with another boy who was a little taller than the both of them. He had untidy, bronze hair and shining eyes. They were all listening to some story Emmett was telling, his hands moving around as he spoke.

Jasper looked up from Emmett's story to scan for Alice and nudged Edward with his elbow once he found her.

The three boys headed in Bella's direction, her eyes unable to move from their spot on the person who must be Edward. As they got closer, Bella noticed that his eyes were deep green, and his walk was graceful for being so tall and thin. It was like he was floating towards her.

Emmett sat down behind Bella, ruffling her long hair in one of his massive hands in greeting. "Hey, B," he said before returning to his story.

Jasper placed himself between Alice and Bella, moving the latter closer to Edward. He still hadn't sat down on the bleachers and was looking down at Bella with a little smile on his face.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" he asked politely. Bella thought his voice sounded like a mix of honey and whipped cream. Sugary sweet, but lazy and light.

She flashed him a quick smile and opened her mouth to say yes, but Jessica beat her to it. "Edward, you can sit next to me!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around his elbow and started tugging him farther up the bleachers.

"Maybe next time," he said apologetically to Bella, chuckling lightly, as he was forcefully tugged away from her.

Bella suddenly found herself frowning. She had hoped to at least introduce herself to the new boy. He _was_ friends with Jasper and Emmett after all. It was the normal thing to do.

The two teachers were standing in front of the bleachers, conversing lowly and pointing things out to one another on a sheet of paper between them.

"Is no one listening to my fuck-awesome story?" Emmett questioned suddenly.

"I'm listening to you, dude. How did Mrs. Pepper take it?" Jasper asked, turning to look at Emmett as he wrapped an arm around Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Well, she totally freaked! I mean, who brings their pet tarantula to a Spanish class? We weren't bottling Tequila, or anything. She was running around the room, screaming at the top of her lungs for somebody to squash it!" he explained before taking on a mocking tone of the fifty-year-old woman.

"_Oh, my God! Get this hairy thing off of me! Someone kill it! Kill it, kill it, kill it!"_ he squealed as he waved his hands back and forth over his head quickly.

Emmett and Jasper were now in hysterical laughter, while Bella, Rosalie and Alice giggled silently.

Bella heard another male laugh from up where Edward and Jessica were seated. She wondered if he was really listening to Jessica, or if he had been listening to Emmett finishing his story. She craned her neck around and looked up the bleachers to where they were sitting. Sure enough, Edward wasn't paying any attention to Jessica, but was looking at Emmett, who was still mocking Mrs. Pepper and laughing.

Jessica hadn't noticed and was preening while continuing to tell her own story. Bella snorted and bit her lip to keep from bursting out into laughter. She didn't want to be mean, even if Jessica was oblivious. She caught Edward's eye and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes infinitesimally and smiled back.

"Okay, everyone please take one and pass them back," Mr. Ball said as he handed a stack of papers to Eric Yorkie. He handed them around to his friends before the stack started moving back.

"We're going to the movies tonight, guys," Rosalie announced as the stack got to her.

"Thanks for letting me know, Rose," Alice said sarcastically as she took the stack from her. She took two sheets for herself and Jasper and then handed them to Bella, who took one and passed them back. A few moments went by before Jessica spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Ball? There aren't enough papers," Jessica said with her hand in the air.

"Damn, I thought I'd made plenty for the day. All right, those of you who don't have papers, spread out and share with someone who does. I'll have Ben make more copies, and you can pick them up at the end of the class," Mr. Tine said as he nodded to Ben Cheney who sat in the front row.

About twenty kids got up from the bleachers and moved downwards.

"I guess I get to see you sooner than I thought," a smooth voice said from behind Bella.

Startled, she looked up and saw Edward standing next to her again.

"That makes two of us," Bella said as she grinned.

He sat down beside her, his blue shorts rising up to the tops of his kneecaps. He caught Bella's stare and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm from Alaska. Believe me, this isn't cold. I'm Edward, by the way," he offered as he held out a hand to her.

She took it slowly. No one did those kinds of things anymore. His hand felt warm and heavy in her palm, but comforting and soft. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

His eyes twinkled, and she automatically blushed.

"Hey, Edward, you should come with us to the movies tonight," Alice said cheerily, leaning forward to peek around Jasper.

"We'll show you Port Angeles after hours," Emmett added as he clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward smiled at him. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Are you coming too, Bella?" he asked, turning back to the brunette who was still holding his hand.

"Yeah, we always hang out together on the weekends. It's like our ritual or something," she explained. Bella let go of his hand quickly. "Sorry, forgot to let go," she finished while laughing to hide her embarrassment.

As he looked into her eyes, he replied, "I didn't mind."

Bella was unable to focus for the rest of the class.

Mr. Ball called to the mass of students before him, "Now, everyone's got a partner, right? Cozy up and we'll start off at point number one."

XOXOXOXO

"I don't know what to wear, Rosalie! Get Alice and come over right now!" Bella screamed into her cell phone.

"It's not rocket science, Bella. But if you insist, we'll be there in fifteen." Rosalie's voice filtered through the other end.

"I'm desperate," Bella sighed and she plopped onto her bed.

P.E. had gone over well; Bella only managing to trip over her own two feet once as the class ran laps around the gym. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always returned to Edward Masen. She didn't even remember changing back into her regular clothes at the end of the class, or the conversation Alice, Rosalie and herself had as they walked out onto the overcast parking lot.

"Okay, just take a deep breath. Text Em and Jasper, tell them to pick us up at your house, and I'll go pick up Alice. In the meantime, take a shower and wash your hair," Rosalie paused, her voice lowering conspiratorially. "You really like him, huh?"

"I don't know what it is, Rose. I can't stop thinking about him." Bella sat up. "What if he doesn't like me?" Panic washed over her; the thought had never occurred to her.

"Honey, if that boy has two functioning brain cells, he'll be head over heels for you. Now, go text and shower. Preferably in that order," Rose ordered.

They said their quick goodbyes and Bella was back on her phone.

_Change of plans. Meet at my house at 6. Give Edward directions pls._

The only part of the conversation she'd recalled having after class was that they were all supposed to be meeting up at Rosalie's house since she lived closest to the road to Port Angeles. Alice said she'd tell Jasper, and it'd get passed around that way.

Bella hurried into the shower, and in record time she was out with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her head. When Rosalie and Alice came into her room, they found Bella with her hands on her hips in front of the closet door with a confused look on her face.

"Alice will do your hair and make-up while I find something for you to wear. Now, do you want something that screams, '_Oh Edward, do me against your Porsche?_' or '_I'm so innocent all of my panties are white?_'" Rose asked as she spun Bella to face her.

"Isn't there something in the middle?" Bella didn't want to be either of those, she just wanted Edward to notice her, maybe take her on a date at some point.

"Of course there is. But the underlying message here, Izzy, is what kind of impression do you want Edward to have of you?" Alice confirmed as she stepped up to the clueless girl.

"I- I think, uh… I'm not a hoochie?" Bella stuttered.

"White panties it is. Go beautify, I'll figure out your clothes," Rose said as she turned back to the closet and flicked her hand at Bella and Alice.

Before she knew it, Bella's hair had been curled, pinned and sprayed in so many places she was concerned for the ozone layer right above her house.

"You have absolutely no dresses or skirts, did you know that?" Rosalie complained as she walked into the bathroom.

"What? I've never really liked them, and it's always so cold," Bella retorted as Alice applied mascara to her lashes.

Rose sighed. "You are just lucky that I have great fashion sense."

Alice smacked the blonde on the arm. "Will you cut her a break? Have you ever seen Izzy fall for a boy before? She needs our support and compassion."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I always forget that your mom isn't here for you," Rose apologized.

"Can we not bring up my mother, please? I have enough on my mind without bringing her into it," Bella said as Alice brushed some blush onto her cheeks.

"Right, no mother talk. Got it. I have your outfit picked out, B-T-Dub. You're so lucky, Bella. Your skin tone is so light and creamy that you can get away with wearing anything," Rose complimented.

"The boys will be here in five minutes. Izzy, if you don't want to go to Port Angeles naked, I suggest you get dressed," Alice announced as she checked her vibrating phone.

Bella scrambled out of the bathroom and ran into her bedroom, shutting the door and getting dressed quickly.

"Do you think Edward's going to like it?" Alice whispered to Rosalie as they waited.

"The boy has eyes, doesn't he? If he doesn't like it, he's playing for the other team," Rose whispered back.

"Rose, I don't know about this," Bella called from behind the door.

"Just get out here. I know it looks fantastic."

The door opened timidly, Bella stepped out shyly and faced the two girls for judgment. She wore a maroon blouse with short peasant sleeves, hip hugging dark jeans and silver ballet flats.

"Add some silver earrings, and you're ensemble will be complete. Edward won't know what hit him, Bella," Rosalie stated as she walked around her.

Bella fidgeted with her hands. "You think?"

"Izzy, sweetheart, you're absolutely gorgeous," Alice beamed as she stepped forward and gave her a hug.

A car horn beeped from outside.

"That's Emmett. I hope he keeps his eyes in his head tonight," Rosalie said sarcastically as the three of them started walking down the stairs.

"He's not that bad of a guy, Rose. I don't see why you two don't get along," Alice said as she grabbed her coat by the front door.

"The way he talks about the girls he's dated squicks me out. He's dated, literally, every girl in Forks," Rose complained.

"Hey, Izzy and I haven't dated him."

"That's because Jasper and you have been together since the beginning of time. Bella's like his best friend with boobs, no lie," Rose said as she grabbed her sweatshirt from the rack near the door.

"What about my boobs?" Bella asked as she came into the room from the kitchen.

"You're Emmett's best friend with boobs and a vagina. That's why he hasn't dated you," Rose explained as Bella grabbed her coat.

"I barely have boobs. And, my vagina aside, I'd like to point out that he's not what you make him out to be, sweetheart," Bella said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, you have boobs, Izzy. We just have to set them free every once in a while," Alice said as a knock sounded. "That's probably Jaz."

"Is that your new slogan? _'Freedom to Bella's boobs?'_ Jasper, would you like to join the boob movement?" Bella asked, chuckling, as she opened the door.

"It depends on if there are cookies involved," his lazy honey voice said. Jasper didn't have a peculiar lazy honey voice, but Edward did.

Bella clasped a hand to her mouth. "Eep!"

There, standing before her, wearing dark jeans, a black button up shirt and an unzipped winter coat, was Edward Masen.

XOXOXOXO

"So there are only two main roads out of Forks?" Edward asked as his foot pressed down on the accelerator.

"Yep, one goes to Port Angeles and the other goes all the way down to Queets. Believe me, _that's_ a long drive," Bella emphasized.

"Longer than the one to Port Angeles? ' Cause, I've gotta say, we've been on this road for a good half an hour, at least," he said incredulously.

"Good news is that we're almost there," Bella said brightly as they rounded another turn in the road.

"Almost there," he echoed.

"It can't be as bad as Alaska was, right?" she said brightly.

"Bella, Alaska was my home. I had friends there, a life. Moving here left me with nothing but my parents to depend on," he said slowly.

She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. "I didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't, Bella. I just—I… I haven't figured out what I'm supposed to do here, yet. Everything's just so different from what I grew up knowing."

Bella chewed her lip nervously.

Edward reached his hand across the console to squeeze one of Bella's. "But I'm starting to like Forks quite a bit," he said as he reached her fingers.

"I'm glad," she replied with a smile as the butterflies in her stomach started a riot. "You should slow down around here, the turns are crazy," she whispered, releasing Edward's hand so he could drive properly. She instantly missed the warmth of his hand on hers.

The group had decided that traveling in separate cars would be the best. They figured that Edward would get to know Forks and Port Angeles better if he actually drove the streets himself. Bella was his co-captain. If he got confused and lost Emmett's Jeep, she would help him out. Currently, they were following the caravan closely. After much arguing, Emmett and Rosalie had been paired together while Alice and Jasper led everyone in his Nissan.

"Are Emmett and Rosalie always so…?"

"Hostile with each other? Yeah, it's been that way ever since I can remember," she answered as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. In the daylight, she knew, green ferns, mossy trees and tiny hidden waterfalls would be flashing by them as they drove. But in the dark, she couldn't see them. She missed their innocent beauty on such a clear night.

"Why?"

"I don't have a clue. Whenever I ask Rose, she just fumes and rambles about all the girls he's 'gone through', in her words. He does the opposite and rolls his eyes and stays silent. They bicker like an old married couple when they're together, though."

"It sounds to me like they're secretly into each other, but I don't know them, so it's just an outsider's perspective. Oh look, population," Edward said as they started passing by lit homes. "Forty-five minutes?" he asked as he checked the clock on his dashboard.

"From Forks to Port Angeles? About that, yeah. But the view during the day makes the time go by a lot faster. When it's nighttime, it tends to feel like you're in one long, dark tunnel. The movie theater's not too far from here," she said as they reached the first set of streetlights since leaving Forks.

"At least, back in Nikiski, everything we needed was available in the city. No one had to drive forty-five minutes unless they were trying to board the next boat out of there. Which, incidentally, only docks every other Wednesday," Edward elaborated as Bella chuckled next to him.

They drove slowly down the slight decline of the road, Bella pointing out shops as they passed. "That's the city court house, still has the original wood from when it was first built. There, on the left, that's the church that Alice and Jasper plan on getting married in."

"Jasper and Alice are engaged?" Edward asked, shocked.

"No, well, not yet. Alice's parents got married there and she wants to carry on the tradition someday. She loves Jaz with all her heart and thinks it's only a matter of time before he finally asks her. It's not like he has any choice, though. His heart made that decision for him the first time he laid eyes on her," she said wistfully.

"How long ago was that?"

"Who knows, exactly? When you've lived in the same small town like Forks for your entire life, things and events all blur into one long day. She says it was the first day of junior high, and he says it was the first day of kindergarten," Bella answered, chuckling.

"To be with somebody for that long, how do you think our parents do it?" Edward wondered.

"I wouldn't know, my parents haven't been plural since I was four," Bella said sadly as she looked as her clasped hands in her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are they divorced?"

"It's complicated, I think. Hell, I don't know for sure. I think so, but I've never seen any court papers or heard my dad say anything about being divorced."

"What about your mom?" he asked, interested.

"The theater's on the right, but you can't take that road because it's a one-way only. We'll park down by the boardwalk, and walk from there. Everyone and their dogs come out to Port Angeles on the weekends. I'm pretty sure we'll run into a few people you might recognize tonight."

Edward took that as a cue not to talk about Bella's mother anymore.

Just as she had said, Edward followed Emmett and Jasper down to a large parking lot near a ferry terminal. Everyone got out of their cars and shivered in the breezy night wind.

"What time does the movie start, Rose?" Alice asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Nine-forty. We've got time to do whatever."

"I'm starving. Can we get some grub at the diner before we do 'whatever'?" Emmett grumbled as he made air quotes with his fingers and crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"Sure, Em. And while we're at it, why don't we hit up the sports bar? Ohh, better yet, how about the strip club? I hear they've got a new dancer," Rose said with a bite in her tone.

"Sounds like a plan, Rose. I'm pretty sure there are a few things left for you to learn," Emmett replied quickly.

"How dare you—"

"Guys, cut it out. I want to enjoy my night, and so far, you're both ruining it for me," Alice interjected just as Rosalie was about to start yelling. "They usually don't act like this, by the way," she added to Edward as both Rose and Emmett crossed their arms across their chests like children and faced away from each other.

"You need to eat, and then you'll be back to your normal, goofy self," Alice said as she stepped close to Emmett and poked a finger into his chest. He scowled petulantly and jutted his chin out in defiance.

"And _you_ need sugar, Miss. Don't think I didn't notice you not eating anything at lunch today. Knowing you, you probably didn't even stop to think about filling your stomach after school either, so shut up," she continued, spinning around to face Rose who was chortling behind her.

Bella leaned close to Edward and whispered behind her hand, "Edward, meet Mama Aly. She's the sweetest person in the world, but when it comes time to pick sides, you definitely want her on yours." Edward nodded and silently filed that piece of information away. For all he knew, it could come in handy later.

Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. He bent down and kissed her temple sweetly before starting to march the both of them forward.

That was it. The discussion had been ended. Edward and Bella followed next to them, Emmett and Rosalie bringing up the rear and still not saying anything to anyone.

Bella kept pointing out things to Edward as they passed by them. Quickly, he learned that the best CD store also held the worst pizza fare in Port Angeles. The 'Sticky Slide' had once been an attempt from management to bring in a new revenue source, which had turned sour the first week it had opened. Tyler Crowley spent most of his night shifts baking, and that was with the oven turned off.

Edward also learned that if you stood in one certain spot on the corner of Lincoln and First Street, in every direction you turned there was a different option for food in front of you. Greek, Spanish, Italian, and classic American restaurants glowed brightly with neon colored signs, each promising fantastic cuisine that was sure to drive your taste buds crazy.

They had decided to get Frugals, a burger joint, located on Front Street before going to the theater.

The movie turned out to be okay, in Bella's opinion. But, truth be told, she wasn't paying too much attention to the big screen. Edward sat next to her in the theater, and every time he moved, laughed or flinched, Bella noticed. Every other thought in her head was of him.

_God, Robert De Niro has a big nose._

_I wonder if Edward would be okay with me holding his hand…_

_That's super creepy, little movie girl..._

_I really just want to reach out and touch him._

_Ooh, plot-twist… nice._

_Should I?_

Every time she tentatively reached a hand out towards him, her heartbeat sped up, and she changed her mind at the last minute, casually stretching her arm above her head instead.

By the time the movie was over, Bella's arm was so sore, she thought that it might inadvertently fall off from exhaustion.

They left the theater quietly, each of them processing the movie in their own ways.

"That… was crazy," Alice said as she looped her arm through Jasper's.

"It was interesting, at least," Emmett replied as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The group walked down the chilly street towards the parking lot where they had left their cars.

"Are you cold, Bella? It looks like you're shivering," Rose questioned.

"Here, take my jacket," Edward said as he started shrugging out of his coat.

"But then you'll be cold!" Bella complained as she rubbed her arms for warmth. The coat she had grabbed earlier was just too thin for the January night.

"Hm...well how about this," Edward thought aloud as he grabbed Bella's shoulder and pulled her to him, tucking her into his side in the process.

She was suddenly engulfed in the smell of him—sandalwood, crisp sheets, and clean boy. Inhaling deeply and snuggling closer, she replied, "Yeah, that's a lot better."

As they walked down the street, a smile formed on Bella's face as Edward draped his arm along her shoulder. They fell into step together as Bella wrapped her arm around his waist.

The butterflies in her stomach from earlier returned in full force.

Emmett decided to regale them again with the story of Mrs. Pepper's earlier debacle with the pet tarantula, and even then, they all laughed out loud.

"Okay guys, as much fun as this has been, I have to get home. My dad wants to get up early and start cleaning the garage. Why he wants _my_ help with cleaning, I'll never know, but I said I'd help," Emmett announced as he checked his watch. "Did you want to ride back with me, or back with AJ?" He questioned as he turned to Rose.

"AJ?" Edward questioned in Bella's ear.

"Emmett's nickname for Alice and Jasper," Bella softly responded back.

"Well, my car is still at Bella's," Rose answered.

"I can drop you off there, too," Emmett countered.

"You just don't want anyone to see me reject you when you try to get in my pants," Rosalie countered.

"God, I try to do something nice, and all you can think is that I want to fuck you. I'm out of here; night everyone," Emmett called as he threw his hands in the air, turned, and started walking away from them.

Bella stepped out from under Edward's arm. "Emmett, it's not like that."

"Sure it's not, B. Just… I'll talk to you tomorrow," Emmett called from over his shoulder.

Bella stood there looking at his retreating form, sadness coming upon her like a veil. One of her best friends was hurt and angry, but she didn't know how to fix it. Then it came to her.

"What's your problem, Rose?" Bella lashed out, turning around quickly.

"You didn't have to ride with him here, Bella. He gets on my nerves and tells rude jokes all the time."

"Did you ever think that maybe he thinks the same thing about you? That you get on his nerves and talk about girly stuff all the time around him? Maybe he was trying to be friends with you!"

"I don't—"

"I'm sick of you two mocking each other. From now on, I don't want to hear either of you talking about the other one. Just make it through the next few months, okay, Rose? Then you'll be out of here and won't have to worry about 'trying' to be his friend for our sakes."

Rose stood with her mouth open, aghast.

"I'm serious, sweetheart. You're all my best friends, and I won't stand for one of you bringing the other one down all the time. I love you, but knock it off," Bella said angrily as she took a deep breath. Then, turning back to Edward, said regretfully, "Edward, I'm sorry about tonight, but I think it's time for me to get home."

Edward nodded his head and stepped forward, wrapping Bella back up under his arm.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Drive safe," Bella said as they started walking away.

"You do know that she's right, right?" Jasper said softly to Alice and Rose as Bella and Edward shrank into the distance.

"Yeah… but my pride doesn't," Rose answered dejectedly as she frowned and stuffed her hands into her pockets, looking ashamed.

The car ride back to Forks was long and silent. Bella was shocked by her behavior in front of Edward, and she didn't know how to explain herself. She had never talked to anyone like that before in her entire life, and there she was practically tearing into Rose for all she was worth.

She took a deep breath and tried. "Emmett and I have been friends since forever. I mean, I don't ever remember a time in my life when he wasn't there."

Edward nodded beside her.

"My—when I was younger, my life was crazy. My mom left, and suddenly my dad had to raise a little girl all by himself. The only thing he knew about girls was that they got their periods and started growing boobs during puberty. And even then, he didn't know what the hell to do."

Edward chuckled, imagining himself in the same predicament.

"Emmett's mom was a secretary at the police station when it all went down. My dad asked for her help when one night I was crying and wouldn't stop. He was functioning on little to no sleep and was using up all of his sick time trying to take care of me. He was lost."

Bella took another breath and tried to hold back the tears that always came when she talked about her past. "So, whenever my dad had to work, he brought me with him to the station and Doreen, Reeny I always called her, watched me until his shift was over. Every day that she had off and my dad had to work, she looked after me. Basically, she adopted me into her family. Luckily for her, Emmett and I were the same age and we pretty much kept each other busy. But I learned how to put make-up on correctly from her, I learned how to take care of my hair, how to shave— Jesus, _what_ to shave, even. She taught me how to be a girl when I was surrounded by boys. I grew up with her in the picture, always there on the sidelines and being the mother I didn't have. Emmett and I became siblings; we love each other like family. That's why, when he and Rosalie don't get along, it grates on my nerves. Everyone's entitled to their opinions, but when she makes assumptions that I know aren't true, I get really angry with her. Sure, Emmett's dated his fair share of girls, but what good-looking guy hasn't?" she asked, turning to Edward for answers.

"Don't look at me, I'm not—I haven't… You're the first ever girl that I've seen."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, shit—not like that. Before I moved here, I existed. I did things. I was taught at home, but I went out and saw people." Edward fumbled over his words, his hand coming over to Bella's and grasping it. "But you're the first girl I've ever really looked at, that's caught my attention. Like I've been watching things in black and white, and now I've got high-resolution 1080I digital color," Edward said excitedly. "I know absolutely nothing about you, but I can't help feeling like there's something special about you, Bella. I don't know how to describe it. It's a little intimidating."

She held his hand in hers. "That's… flattering, actually. I've been on a few dates, but they weren't anything super-special. It was just Alice and Rose trying to make me into one of them. Being in a relationship in high school is mandatory, apparently."

"I'm glad you're not one of them, that you are you. I don't think I'd like you if you weren't the way you are."

_God, it's adorable when he rambles,_ she thought.

"You don't even know me." Bella blushed.

"I'd like to. I know that you're protective of the people you love; you're temperamental when you know you're right, and you completely suck at being covert. You wouldn't keep still during the movie, looking at me every two seconds. I thought you had a tick or something," he teased as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"This is ridiculous, but you're right. 1080I, surround sound, top notch visual quality all the way." She knew she was showing her hand, but the words bubbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"It is completely ridiculous. But… it's—I can't explain it. It feels good; it feels big."

"That's what she said," she snorted. "Oh God, I can't believe I just pulled a 'that's what she said' joke. Em would be so proud."

"The set up was perfect. I led you into it," Edward laughed.

Bella giggled. That's all she really wanted to do. The butterflies in her stomach had settled their pretty wings and now all she felt was warmth and contentment.

Besides, she was still holding Edward's hand in her own. As it always is in life, the trip home was much shorter than the trip to Port Angeles. Before they knew it, they were pulling up to Bella's house.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked as Edward parked at the curb.

"Helping my mom unpack. For some reason, I didn't think we had that much crap to bring with us and thought we'd be done by now," Edward answered.

Bella nodded her head in understanding. She really wanted to see him again, and they hadn't even said goodbye yet.

"How about I call you tomorrow? I could use some encouragement," Edward asked with a lazy grin.

"I'd really like that. Give me your phone," Bella answered, dropping his hand and holding hers out, glad that he was interested in talking to her again. She programmed her details in it and gave the phone back to Edward. Their fingers lingered on each other's for a moment before pulling away.

"Well, I should get going," she said sadly with her hand on the door.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the door."

_A gentleman,_ she thought as she stepped out onto the curb. She waited for him to come around and reach her, his hand grabbing hers as they both approached her dimly lit house together.

"I had fun tonight," Bella said, hating the way it sounded so cliché.

"Me too. We'll definitely have to do it again soon," Edward answered, squeezing her hand once.

"Definitely," she answered, her voice wavering.

The white front door loomed in front of them, neither of them wanting to say goodbye yet, but knowing that they should.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said softly as he stepped closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Bella got tingles all over her body.

"Tomorrow, okay. Goodnight," she whispered as he pulled away.

He started walking away from her slowly as she waited on the top step, watching his floating movements.

Then, suddenly he turned around and sprinted up the steps back to her.

Furrowing her brow, she wondered what he was doing. _Did she still have his phone?_

Without missing a beat, his palm cupped her cheek as his fingers threaded lightly into her hair. His emerald green eyes looked straight into hers before his lips descended.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to PTB, Lauren, Ellie, Melody, Tammy, Katie, and my mom. They all know why.

Thanks for sticking around! I hope you liked seeing Bella's side of how they met. Romance is in the air in Forks… *dreamy sigh* On that note, I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. (I stayed home, alone and lonely, writing a love story called… oh wait, _Celebrity, Deconstructed_… *wiggles eyebrows*)

Several award sites are accepting noms at the moment, please take a moment to rec your faves for these awards, the authors/betas/artists will be so grateful. The Rose Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) zdzU18 The Torch Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) xaeD00 & The Eclipse Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) wL8RJi

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** We're back in the present, folks. Think of it, for now, as two storylines running at the same time. (Past to present, past to present, with the first chapter being a flash of the future.) This chapter takes place right after the third chapter. *smiles widely*

XOXOXOXO

**December 23, 2006**

**Edward**

Bella was pacing around the tiny apartment, again, talking on the phone with a customer service representative from the airline. Ever since the phone call in the middle of the night a few days ago, she'd been on high alert, trying to get fifty things done all at one time.

Edward was in their bedroom, packing their bags. He'd never been to Florida, but from all he'd heard, it got hot and stayed dry most of the year. Their wardrobe didn't consist of much warm weather wear, so he supposed a trip to Walmart, once they arrived, would be in order. He rooted around in one of the drawers, pulling out a pair of pants and shorts for the both of them before folding them neatly on the bed. Alice had called earlier and was bringing a couple of bags for Edward and Bella to use after she finished class.

"No, I want to charge a hundred dollars on that card and then split the remaining balance up onto two other cards. No, I don't want to purchase travel insurance. Ma'am, with all due respect, I really need you to make this easy for me." Bella paced back into the room with a credit card sticking up from between her fingers. "Is checking bags complimentary?" She paused, listened, then nodded her head and continued. "Okay, then yes, two checked bags and two tickets from Seattle to Jacksonville, Florida for later tonight. The names? Isabella Marie Swan-hyphen-Masen, M-A-S-E-N. No, E as in Elephant. Birthday is September 13th, 1987. And the other one is Edward Anthony Masen, yes same spelling. His birthday is June 20th, 1987. You really need social security numbers to purchase airline tickets? Ever since nine—okay, give me a minute," she said as she rushed out of the room.

Edward shook his head. She was too stressed out, he thought. He had to help her relax before they boarded the plane. She'd be a mess of nerves, otherwise, they'd be detained for looking suspicious. With their luck, it would happen.

He didn't know how long they would be in Florida, or even what they could do once they got there, but Bella was his life and he would do whatever she asked of him. If that meant packing and making sure they had everything they needed to travel with, then so be it. He held up a red, lacy pair of Bella's panties, cocking an eyebrow at them, never having seen them before. Gulping and adjusting himself in his pants, he set them back in the drawer. Those were to be used when they were back in the privacy of their own home.

Then it hit him— the perfect way to get Bella to relax.

He finished pulling shirts out of the closet while a plan formed in his head. He could still hear Bella on the phone in the living room and quickly calculated the time he had until Alice was out of class and on her way over. Forty-five minutes.

He could work with forty-five minutes.

"…six, four, three, yes. Then it's all set? Just go to the front counter with the confirmation number and we'll be able to pick up the tickets? Great, thank you so much, Stephanie, for all of your help. Bye," Bella said as she hung up the phone.

"Are we good to go?" Edward asked as Bella stood against the doorframe.

She nodded minutely as she answered, "My ears are ringing."

"That's because you've been on the phone for almost an hour straight. Sit down and breathe, love," Edward instructed soothingly.

She flopped down onto the bed, careful not to mess up Edward's folded piles of clothes, and rubbed her hands over her face. "Why is this so difficult?" she mumbled through her fingers.

"Because it's us and nothing is ever easy. What time do we have to be at the airport?" he questioned as he folded the last shirt and placed it in a pile.

"Too soon," Bella groaned as she looked at her watch.

"Realistically, for those of us who weren't on the phone arranging the flight, please?" Edward laughed, setting the piles of clothes on top of their dresser.

"Sorry, babe, seven-thirty. The plane leaves at eight forty-five, and the lady said to be there at least an hour early to get through security in plenty of time. I need to call Dad; shit, I need to call both of our parents to let them know. Em wants me to text him, that way, he can drive us if Alice doesn't have enough gas, and Rose said to call her when we get there. Fuck, when did we get so many people in our lives?"

"It's what we get for being so cool," Edward explained as he lay down next to Bella on the bed. He ran a hand over her stomach in comforting strokes. "Sweetheart, you need to slow down. Not everything needs to be done right now."

"But I—"

"No. We can call our parents from the airport when we get through security. We won't know if Alice has enough gas to get to Seattle until after she gets here, so texting Emmett isn't important right now. Rosalie will get her call at five in the morning while we're on the way to the hospital, after we've landed. Right now, you need to stop and be with your husband before we get on a plane for eight-odd hours," Edward reasoned as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Edward, there isn't time," she complained, her mind still thinking a mile a minute.

"Just lay down with me," he pleaded into her ear.

She shivered but gave no indication of fighting him. She knew he was right; for her own piece of mind, she needed to take a minute to be just Bella with him. Curling into his side, she laid her head on his arm and breathed him in, willing her body to relax for just a moment.

Edward rubbed her back in soothing strokes, his lips tenderly kissing her forehead as she took long, deep breaths. He loved having her to himself, loved being able to touch her warm skin and be the one thing that could make her stress melt away. He slowly kissed down the side of her face, touching her cheek with feather-light strokes as he moved down to her mouth.

It was always the anticipation of the kiss that left them both breathless with their hearts racing.

He pecked her once, twice, before prolonging each pass of his lips against hers. Her tiny hands unfurled from the tight fists resting against her chest and spread along his shoulders, drawing him closer. Blood quickened through their veins as their heart rates sped up. His arm wound around her waist, his hand splaying across the small of her back and pulling her flush against him.

She moaned at the contact, and Edward took the chance to lap at her plump bottom lip before dipping inside to taste her. Her taste was intoxicating; he could never get enough of her. With every sweep of his tongue through her lips, he rocked her hips against his body, his erection causing a sweet friction between them. As she whimpered into his mouth, he groaned heavily back. She would be the undoing of his control with sounds like that.

The noises she made drove him to his baser instincts, the ones telling him to rip her clothes off and pound into her until they each found release, but he knew better. It wasn't an act of senseless hormones; it was an act of letting go of reality.

Needing to feel her body pressed against his, he hitched her leg up around his hip quickly and thrust against her at the same time. His hand traveled underneath her jeans and cupped her ass in his palm. As he kneaded and pulled at the supple flesh in his hand, Bella sucked in a ragged breath. He took the opportunity to let them both breathe as he trailed kisses down the smooth column of her neck. Swirling his tongue around the hollow of her throat, Edward nipped at her collarbone while still thrusting against her.

"Oh, God… Edward…" Bella breathed.

He panted against her chest, his nose brushing the fabric of Bella's shirt out of the way as he lapped at her creamy flesh. Pushing the cup of her bra aside, his mouth latched onto her nipple, causing her to arch into him and thread her hands into his hair. Her nails scratched at his scalp, massaging his skin in rhythm with his thrusts against her.

Rolling Bella onto her back, Edward kneeled before her, both of them breathing hard.

"This definitely has to go," he muttered as his hands ran under her shirt and massaged the satiny skin of her stomach before pulling it up and off of her body. Her bra followed quickly. She ran her hands along the smooth planes of his chest, her delicate fingers coming up below his shirt and dragging it over his head in the same fashion.

He fell on top of her, their bare skin finally making contact with each other as they looked into each other's eyes. He saw everything he ever wanted in her; his future, their children, her love for him. He was one lucky bastard for finding Bella so early in life; they had a lot of time to spend with each other.

Still breathing hard, Edward brushed Bella's hair from her forehead and cupped her face lovingly, sweeping his thumb across the apple of her cheek lightly.

Sometimes, in life, words don't need to be said to be shared between two people.

It was one of those times.

Bella's hands moved across the expanse of Edward's back, her nails dragging softly against his skin as they reached the waistband of his jeans. She reached around and unzipped him, her hand going inside the fabric of his boxers and grasping his erection quickly. He gasped at finally having warmth surround him. She pumped him once, twice, before slowing down her speed and drawing the next pump out slowly. His head dropped down to her shoulder, a groan tumbling from his lips as she kept up her irregular rhythm. It was too much sensation. He was trembling from the feeling of her stroking him, the idea sending his brain into overdrive. He stilled her movements, remembering that he wasn't the one that needed the release the most, she was.

Sitting up in front of her again, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He took a second to appreciate the view of her splayed out on the bed, and when he met her eyes, she smiled warmly at him. Her cheeks were rose-tipped and her lips were red and puffy. Her eyes, the beautiful pools of chocolate, were glassy and half-lidded from passion.

He leaned down and kissed the smooth skin of the inside of her thigh softly, making Bella's breath hitch in her throat. Kissing his way up her leg, he paused at the apex of her thighs, teasingly planting a small, light peck at her core against her panties before continuing down the other leg. Her answering groan made him smirk and chuckle. That kind of activity would have to be saved for a more leisurely time. Edward reached up with both of his hands and caught his fingers under the elastic, dragging the material down slowly.

Kicking off his pants and boxers, Edward laid his entire weight on Bella. He was hard and hot against her, his heartbeat coursing through his member as he ran his fingers through her slick folds.

Bella gasped as he finally touched her. He gathered some of her wetness and smoothed it along her clit, rubbing small, light circles around the tight bundle of nerves. She whimpered against him, her hips raising up and seeking more contact from his hand. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, while her fingers dug into his muscles as he worked her into a frenzy of sensation.

He slid two fingers inside of her then, his thumb still circling her bud as he set his pace. What he wouldn't give to be buried deep inside of her then. Withdrawing traitorously slow, and sliding back in just as slowly, Edward felt her orgasm start to rise. Her walls bore down around him, the muscles locking together as Bella's breathing came quicker. Her head tipped back, and she let out a cry as she came on his fingers.

Edward didn't give her a chance to come down from her high. Needing to be with her and knowing they didn't have much time, he removed his hands and used them to lubricate his cock. He slid the head of his dick through her still quivering warmth, pressing hard against her clit once and making her jerk against him before aligning himself with her opening and slowly pushing forward.

He groaned into her shoulder as he was consumed with her tight warmth. He stilled inside her, feeling Bella's walls constrict and stretch around him as the effects of her orgasm tapered off. Her hand came up from his shoulder and wrapped the back of his neck, massaging him as he caught his breath. Raising his head up, he looked into her eyes and kissed her as he retreated from inside her silky depths and sunk back in quickly.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper into her as their breaths quickened. His mouth and cock worked in synchronicity, his tongue thrusting into her mouth at the same time his erection sank into her core. It was becoming too much for him. He was grasping at straws trying to maintain some sort of stamina, but was quickly fading. She was too much for him.

He leaned on his elbow, continuing to thrust into her as his free hand drifted down to skim over Bella's taut nipple. She arched against him, a gasp escaping her panting lips as her walls clamped around Edward. Then, reaching between them, he smoothed his thumb over her clit, losing the battle within himself as he started to pulse into her. The groan that left his lips as his orgasm peaked sent her over the edge of her own. He continued to shakily jerk into her as her walls milked him over and over again. Their moans joined together as they shared bliss-inducing ecstasy.

Trying to catch his breath, Edward's tall frame settled onto Bella's petite one. She soothingly rubbed his back as they both came down from their highs, each of them sweaty, yet cold, at the same time.

"My toes are tingly." she giggled.

"Your toes? My ass is freezing," he replied, laughing.

"Edward?" Bella questioned, her hand stilling on his back.

His heart rate picked back up, thinking something was off. "Love?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you. But, if you feel the need to praise me, I won't mind," he answered jokingly.

"No, you know what I mean. I love you," she said solemnly.

"As I love you," he responded sincerely.

Edward lifted off of Bella, both of them groaning as he withdrew from her. Holding out his hand, he said, "Let's take a quick shower before Alice gets here. I don't want to ruin her opinion of Jasper's body with my gorgeous naked self running around."

Laughing, she took his hand and followed him into the bathroom.

XOXOXOXO

Plane rides were definitely not Bella's preferred method of travel, Edward found out. He thought she was going to jump out of her skin upon take-off. She clasped his hand in a death grip, her knuckles turning white.

He chuckled at her. "Babe, at some point, I'm going to need that hand to work."

"What? Oh, sorry, Edward," she apologized as she let go.

He shook his hand and fingers, trying to get the circulation of blood to replace the tingly, numb feeling in them. "Try and close your eyes, Bella. Let the hum of the engine lull you to sleep. You won't be much good to your mom if you can't see straight from exhaustion," he soothed as Bella tried to take deep breaths beside him.

The flight passed by in relative silence. At his convincing, Bella had closed her eyes and had dozed lightly in the seat next to him. It also helped that his father had given him a mild tranquilizer to give to her in case she didn't get any sleep from the recent happenings. He had given Bella the sedative when they were waiting for their flight to board. He hoped she would sleep for most of the flight and was in luck when she slept through it all. The only problem was that they had a connecting flight in Atlanta, and Edward didn't have another tranquilizer.

So, for the second flight, he sat next to a very awake and agitated Bella. Every two seconds she jerked or fidgeted in some way. He hoped talking to her might help. "When was the last time you saw your mom?" he asked. In the time they'd spent together, he honestly couldn't remember Bella ever saying more than a few carefully thought out words about her.

"Uh, the last time I actually saw her, I was, uh… I think I was seven," Bella mumbled while running a hand through her hair.

"And the last time you talked to her?" he pressed.

"Years ago. Every once in a while, she'd call out of the blue, and man, I _lived_ for those calls. Reeny did her best with me, but she wasn't my actual mother. Finally, I couldn't take waiting anymore, and I called her. Dad kept her number hidden away in his desk in his room, buried beneath every single important piece of paper we had. When he finally trusted me enough that I could stay home alone, I went searching through his room for any kind of information he had on her, and I found it. I called her out of desperation, needing to hear her voice and have her answer my questions. Dad never talked about— well— you know Dad. Getting him to talk about her was like pulling teeth. He was always so guarded when it came to Renee, still is most of the time. She never gave me the answers I needed, and eventually _I_ avoided _her_ calls. Not that she called very often, but I let it go the answering machine when I saw her name on the caller ID."

Edward held her hand as the pilot came over the speaker to announce their arrival into Jacksonville.

"I just hope that maybe, since I'm here, in person, I'll finally get my answers."

"It will be all right, Bella. I know it will be," Edward reassured her, hoping that he was right.

As soon as they checked in to a motel and dropped off their things, Edward took a quick shower and changed, leaving Bella to call Officer Kronstat. He had advised her that her mother's placement was always hinging on one thing or another. Where she stayed changed from day to day.

As he came out of the small bathroom, towel drying his hair, she was finishing up her call. "Everything okay, Bella? Is she still at the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said she was transferred to a different hospital last night, and he can meet us there in a few hours. He completely understands that we're both tired and want a chance to settle in."

"He sounds like a good guy. Did you want to take a nap with me before we leave or are you too amped up?"

"I wish I could, but yeah, I'm just too wired. Plus, I was the one who slept for longer than forty-five minutes total last night. You need the sleep more than I do," she explained while rising up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to the front desk to ask if they know of any good places that deliver. Airplane food is not enough to satisfy my tummy."

"Make sure you're safe and take the key to the room. I don't want you locked out." He kissed her once again before she grabbed her purse and left the room, locking the door from the outside as she went.

Edward settled himself on the bed, exhaustion washing over him as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

He blearily opened his eyes sometime later as the smell of greasy food filled his nostrils. "Bella?" he called, his voice groggy and thick sounding.

Rolling over onto his side, he noticed the digital clock next to the bed. He'd been asleep for several hours, and his skull pounded with a headache.

He heard the water shut off in the bathroom, vaguely understanding that she was taking a shower, as he collapsed back onto the mattress. He scrubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up more, yawning and stretching as he did.

The bathroom door opened and Bella stepped out with a towel wrapped around her chest, her wet hair clinging to her skin as she walked silently toward her suitcase.

He loved it when she was just out of the shower; the way her skin was so soft and smooth, the way she smelled like fresh laundry hung from a clothesline, the way she always seemed so relaxed and peaceful. "Hey, stranger," he said as she bent over to retrieve something from her bag.

Startled, she jumped and brought her hand to her towel, hugging it to her tightly. "Jesus, Edward! Are you trying to scare me to death?" she exclaimed as she caught her breath.

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her with him as he rolled back onto the bed. She shrieked as her world turned over itself, Edward hovering over her as her back landed on the bed. Joining in with his laughter, Bella playfully slapped at his shoulder. "Edward Masen, you are incorrigible! What am I going to do with you?" she said sarcastically as Edward ran his nose up and down the side of her own.

"Well, you kind of promised that you'd love me no matter what. You know, those whole vow things when we got married and all," he said seriously as he dragged his nose over the creamy flesh of Bella's face.

Her eyelids fluttered, loving the delicate touches he made just for her. Her hands threaded themselves into his hair as he laid butterfly kisses along her cheekbones. She giggled as his hands roamed across her body.

"You know, you're getting pretty good at this distracting me thing," she said, sighing into his ear.

He chuckled against her and replied, "Who says I'm distracting? As far as I know, I'm spending quality time with my beautiful wife." He paused and pulled back so he could look at her in the eyes. "So far, it's working, right?"

"Yes, you cheeky bastard. But we can't be distracted for much longer. Officer Kronstat is probably waiting for us at the hospital right now."

Just then, the motel phone rang. Sighing, Edward reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"The cab you requested is here, sir," a flirty voice said on the other line.

"Thank you, we'll be right down."

He hung up and turned back to Bella, who still lay underneath him. "Our ride's here," he said as he bent down a pecked her quickly on the lips.

"That means that I need to get dressed," Bella said plainly as she looked down at the towel still covering her body.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions," Edward mumbled as he eyed Bella's breasts peeking out from the top of her towel.

"Decision made. Get off of me, you pervert," Bella squealed as she pushed him off of her.

Rolling sideways, he laughed. "You're very hard to resist, baby. I just can't help my inner horny male when I see you half naked."

"You can't help yourself when you see me completely naked, but that's beside the point, dearest," Bella quipped as she got up off the bed and went back to her suitcase.

She was right. As soon as she had taken off her towel, Edward wanted to keep her hostage for the rest of the day. But he knew that they had other things to do.

He rolled over and stood facing the front door. He stretched silently for a moment before heading into the bathroom and using the facilities. When he came back out, Bella was fully dressed and was pulling on her shoes.

He found the bag where the greasy smell was coming from and picked it up before reaching for Bella. Edward grabbed her hand, and the pair left the room. 

XOXOXOXO

The drive from the hotel to the hospital lasted close to a half hour. Bella and Edward sat in the backseat, just having finished their food, with their hands entwined. He could feel her shaking from nerves, so he rubbed the pad of his thumb along her skin to try and relieve her tension.

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. She opened her mouth just as they made a right turn.

"We're here," their cab driver said from the front seat. Whatever Bella was about to say was lost as Edward pulled out some money from his pocket and paid their fare.

The building that stood before them was two stories tall and painted white. Edward didn't know whose idea it was to paint the bars on the windows white as well, but thought it was a good touch; it didn't draw too much attention to the fact that they were on the windows at all.

"What kind of hospital is this?" Edward asked as he and Bella began walking up the front steps.

"It's Baptist Behavioral Center," Bella said as she read the sign next to the door. "Officer Kronstat said she'd been moved last night for further evaluation," Bella whispered as Edward held open the front door for her.

A tall man in a blue officer's uniform was sitting in some chairs near the receptionist's desk. "Officer Kronstat?" Bella asked, holding out her hand as they approached him. "I'm Bella Swan-Masen, and this is my husband, Edward." He shook Officer Kronstat's hand quickly before placing it on Bella's lower back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, though I'd rather it were under different circumstances," he said quickly, before stepping up to the desk. "Marion, this is Renee Swan's daughter. We need to talk to her doctor when he's available, please."

"Sure thing. I'll send him a page over the intercom," the sweet elderly lady behind the desk said.

"If you want to sit down, I can tell you everything that's happened from the beginning," Officer Kronstat said as he gestured back toward the chairs.

They all sat down as Marion's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Since our initial phone call, we've had an interesting few days with your mother. Like I told you before, we originally thought she had been drinking, but the breathalyzer showed no indication of alcohol in her system. As we were placing her into the back of my squad car, she lashed out and landed a few scratches and punches on my partner. We booked her and placed her in a holding cell. Everything seemed normal, until we noticed that she was acting very oddly. We took her to the hospital, which is actually across the street from here, and they gave her a thorough examination. That's when she inadvertently injured a nurse, because she thought we were trying to hurt her. We restrained her, and the doctors took her for some tests. Everything showed up normal, but your mother kept talking about people wanting to paint her kneecaps blue."

Even though Bella had relayed the message to Edward right after the phone conversation, he still found it difficult to not laugh whenever painting someone's kneecaps blue came up in conversation. He had to bring a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile while he held Bella's hand firmly in his other one.

"Then, after waiting for a few hours, a psychologist came in and evaluated her. Her symptoms, to him, were those of a person suffering from a psychotic break. Because of the assault charge, she had to be arraigned before a judge, which happened yesterday morning. Your mom's public defender went with a not guilty by reason of insanity plea, and the judge sent her here instead of to jail. We had to wait for some paperwork to clear and get the proper authorization, before she was moved, finally, this morning. Your mother has to stay here until her doctor says that she's not a risk to the public, or herself. That's where the medical degree comes in, and I can't explain everything after that, so I'll leave it up to the doctor to tell you," Officer Kronstat said as an older man in a white lab coat walked up to them. He was robust, with soft brown hair that fell in a comb-over sweep on top of his head. He couldn't be more than thirty years old, Edward thought.

He introduced himself. "Hello, Brandon. I assume that this is Renee's daughter, Isabella?" he said in a soft tone as he held out his hand to Bella. "I'm Dr. Flynn, please come to my office and we can talk about your mother."

Bella turned to Officer Kronstat. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for my mom, officer. I'm so very glad it was you who happened to find her, and not someone who would've just thrown her in a cell and left her to sober up. Thank you so much," Bella said thickly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She hugged him quickly and followed after Dr. Flynn while Edward gave him a firm handshake.

"You kept my wife sane when she didn't know what was going on. Thank you," Edward added. Officer Kronstat nodded and turned to leave.

"If there's anything else you folks need, just give me a call, and we'll figure it out," he called to Edward as he stepped through the door.

Edward caught up to Dr. Flynn and Bella, who were walking slowly down the hall. "Your mother's condition is hard to explain, but simple at the same time," the doctor was saying as he gestured to a nearby office door. "Why don't we step inside, and I can explain what's going through her mind at the moment."

Once inside and seated, Dr. Flynn stepped behind his mahogany desk and looked back and forth from Bella to Edward.

"Your mother is very sick, Isabella," he stated bluntly.

The silence hung on the air like a bad case of flatulence.

"What does she have?" Edward asked timidly, grabbing Bella's hand as it rested on the arm of her chair.

"She hasn't been here long enough for me to have a definitive diagnosis; Renee only arrived this morning. I can tell you what I think it might be, but I'd rather wait until I know for certain. All I can tell you is that she's come to the right place, and we're going to do our best to help her out," Dr. Flynn said calmly as he rested his elbows on the top of the cushioned armrests.

"Can we go see her?" Bella asked as she gripped Edward's hand in a death grip. Edward briefly wondered if Bella and Renee would even recognize each other.

"Absolutely. But I do have to warn you that we had to take precautions against your mother having an outburst. She was very adamant about not being taken into our care and was a little violent towards our staff when Officer Kronstat and his partner were dropping her off. Her restraints are only temporary and will be taken off once we've established a dialogue with her. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to our observation area," Dr. Flynn explained, rising from his seat fluidly.

When they entered the room, Edward knew who Renee was the moment he laid eyes on her. He saw her face, Bella's nose, in the older woman. Her hair was stringy and limp, her hazel eyes looked wild. They darted around the open space frantically, never settling still for longer than ten seconds.

"M-Mom?" Bella whispered, fear in her voice, piercing Edward down to his soul. He never wanted to hear that kind of tone from her as long as he lived.

Renee didn't show that she'd heard her daughter; she fidgeted against the soft cuffs tying her to the chair and ignored reality.

Edward stood behind Bella, a warm hand on her lower back as tears formed in her eyes. He didn't know what she was feeling; he didn't even try to assume what was going through his wife's head at that moment. He just knew that she needed him, and he would do whatever it took to make this better for her.

Anything for her.

Bella moved toward her mother tentatively. Edward stayed behind with the doctor; he folded his arms across his chest as he watched Bella timidly approach Renee.

"Mom? It's me, Bella—Isabella. Do you remember?" she asked as she kneeled in front of the chair.

"Isabella, my beautiful girl. I remember her, but you-you're not her. What have you done with my Isabella?" Renee's harsh voice filled the room as her voice grew in volume.

"Mom, it's me, really. Please, don't scream. I've just—Mom, calm down. It's okay, it's going to all be okay," Bella pleaded, her voice close to breaking.

"Where's my Isabella? You've hurt her, taken her over, haven't you? Bring her back! Bring my baby back! You bitch! You whore! You've taken her away—if you hurt her I'll tear your fucking head off!" Renee screamed, thrashing around wildly and kicking her legs out in anger.

Bella screamed as Renee's foot hit her square in the jaw. She fell backward as her head snapped back with the force of the blow. Edward rushed forward as a jumble of white lab coated nurses rushed toward the scene. He pulled Bella out of the way as a multitude of hands reached out to grip and stop Renee from breaking through her restraints. Dr. Flynn suddenly appeared in the middle of the chaos with a syringe. He quickly plunged it into Renee's arm, and in less than ten seconds, she was passed out cold.

"Are you okay? Bella, baby, look at me… say something," Edward pleaded as his worried eyes searched her face.

"I bit my cheek," she mumbled, shocked. Blood stained her teeth as she gathered the spit in her mouth. She ran her tongue along her teeth to make sure nothing had been chipped.

Dr. Flynn rushed over. "Are you okay, dear? I didn't think she'd have such a visceral reaction to seeing you. I thought you could get through to her… a familiar face in a new environment. Come, let's get you checked out."

Edward helped her to her feet. She wobbled against him for a moment, before gaining her ground and stood on her own. He cupped her chin in his hand softly, noticing the way she winced, and making sure she really was okay.

"I need to spit. This taste is making me nauseous," she said thickly around the liquid in her mouth.

He nodded and cradled her into his side as her tears ran freely down her cheeks, silently cursing his mother-in-law as they left the cold room.

XOXOXOXO

They'd been in Florida for a week and a half, had celebrated Christmas and New Years in their no-tell-motel, and were starting to finally get their footing in the new town.

Edward was running a quick shopping trip to the closest grocery store while Bella sorted through some of the things in Renee's tiny one bedroom apartment. After another semi-failed attempt at talking with Renee in the Center, against Edward's vehement wishes, Bella had decided that they were going to spruce up the place while Renee was away and get it back into living condition.

Their last trip to Baptist Behavioral Center had ended with Dr. Flynn telling them his early suspicions about Renee's mental health.

Schizophrenia: A severe mental disorder marked by delusions and hallucinations.

He'd have to spend a little bit more time with her to be sure what form of the illness she had, but all of the initial indicators were pointing to it.

The news had devastated Bella. But, after talking with Edward's father, she had a renewed sense of purpose. They'd gone to Renee's apartment that afternoon and talked with her landlord. He let them in, and the couple had been on a cleaning spree ever since.

How no one had come to check in on her before, he didn't know, because the smell was awful. They had to wait overnight for the apartment to air out before they felt remotely comfortable about going back inside. Dishes with leftover food had been stacked in the sink and on the counters. Sometimes, there was no plate and the food sat on the counter, fuzzy and attracting all kinds of insects to the buffet of germs and mold growing there. Everything in the refrigerator had expired, adding a sour smell to the room. Papers littered the floor. Newspapers had been taped to the windows, blocking out the natural light from entering the apartment. The bathroom, well, Edward didn't want to even think about it. His stomach was still trying to recover from the brief encounter they'd had with it the first time.

Something had been wrong with Renee for a while, it seemed, and no one had noticed.

That was the day before. Once they had cleared off enough space in the apartment, Edward and Bella would be moving in and staying there until Renee was released.

Then, hopefully, Renee would be back to her normal self and she and Bella could get back on the road to being part of a family again.

It was a long shot, Edward knew, but he couldn't bring himself to tear down Bella's hope at having her mother back after all those years.

Having hope made living that much more worthwhile, believing that there was something _more_ beyond the fruitless misery that plagued life so often and made the bad things seem manageable, he thought.

Edward had borrowed Renee's old Toyota Celica for the trip. The inside smelled musty, like the windows hadn't been rolled down in a few months, and Edward was quite sure that there was something brown and furry living in the backseat. He wasn't sure the last time it had been driven but guessed it had been a while. He ended up having to tinker with the engine, before it would start.

Thinking ahead, Edward had conceded to the fact that they would be in Jacksonville much longer than he first planned. Even if Bella and Renee didn't make up, he knew Bella would want to stay to make sure that her mother was back to normal… whatever that was for the older woman. He called Mrs. Newton and told her that Bella would have to take an extended leave from work. Without giving too many details away, Edward explained that Bella's mother needed her undivided attention for the time being and it didn't make much sense to take Renee away from the only place she knew to be her home in her current situation.

Mrs. Newton, thankfully, understood. Edward briefly wondered how long it would take for news of "Bella's poor mother" to spread around Forks.

He quickly dialed Mr. Timble at the library, where Edward worked, and also explained things to him. Mr. Timble said he would give Edward's last paycheck to his father the next time he saw him.

Not particularly liking the idea, but knowing that it wouldn't be for forever, he started looking for a job. While at the shopping center, he walked into a few nearby stores and picked up some applications. Sitting at a table underneath a big Starbucks umbrella, Edward started filling them out as he sipped on a cup of water. He overheard a man talking on his cell phone while he waited for service.

"No, if he doesn't have a six-pack, he can't have the shoot. Explain that to him. Yes, I'll explain it to him, too. Why am I not there yet? My assistant called in sick, and I have to get my own fucking coffee. Can you believe that?" the man scoffed into his Bluetooth.

"I'll tell you this, Vi, we're coming down to slim pickings here. I hope this open call brings up some fresh meat. You can only get so much of this Channing Tatum guy before he's in every ad. People like pretty faces. But too much exposure, and he'll be done in five seconds. They'll be making his E! True Hollywood Story before the end of the week." As he said that last comment, Edward noticed the man was standing next to his table. He looked up at the man, unable to resist looking at the person who sounded like he was talking to Edward, instead of an invisible person on the other end of his phone call.

The man's body language suggested that he was angry. His arms were crossed over his chest; his toe was tapping impatiently on the concrete sidewalk. He wore a white rolled-up dress shirt and black trousers. The angry man's shoes looked like they would have shined if they had been in the sunlight, making Edward temporarily blind by just glancing at them. In the shadow, they looked liquid. He wore black Ray Ban sunglasses, according to the writing on the top of the lens, and his short, light brown hair with white highlights stood out from his head like porcupine needles. The small Bluetooth hung from his ear, the light on the side flashing red every so often. To Edward, he oozed "snobby businessman."

His attention turned to Edward. "Vi, I've got to go, someone's listening in. I'll be there as soon as I can. Ciao." He pressed the button to end his call and turned his entire body toward Edward. His hand reached up, and he pulled down his sunglasses to examine him in full daylight.

Edward felt the man's blue eyes raking over his physique and arched an eyebrow at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in an edgy tone while he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I believe that there might be something you can do for me, yes," the other male responded, flashing his white teeth at Edward in a sinister smile.

Edward was ready to bolt. The way this guy was looking at him made him feel extremely vulnerable, and he was definitely _not_ okay with that.

Suddenly, the guy reached into his pants back pocket and pulled out his billfold and fiddled with it for a moment before handing Edward a crisp white card.

"James Donovan, Talent Agent. I'd like to run something by you."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to PTB, Lauren, Ellie, Melody, Tammy, and my mom. They all know why.

Seriously, everyone who's rec'ing this story gets big squishy hugs from me. I love you all so, so much. Thank you.

Thanks for sticking around! I hope you liked Edward's way of calming Bella down *giggles*. And how about Renee, eh? Speculations galore where that's concerned. And now we meet James… *insert dun dun dunnn's*

Several award sites are accepting noms at the moment, please take a moment to rec your faves for these awards, the authors/betas/artists will be so grateful. The Rose Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) zdzU18 The Torch Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) xaeD00 & The Eclipse Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) wL8RJi

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** We're back in the past, friends. Think of it, for now, as two storylines running at the same time. (Past to present, past to present, with the first chapter being a flash of the future.) This chapter takes place right after the fourth chapter. And its long, so settle in.

XOXOXOXO

**March 9, 2006**

**Edward**

He wrung his hands nervously as he waited for her to get out of the classroom. He'd been doing it for a while, waiting for Bella after classes. He couldn't help it; he constantly needed to be around her.

But that time was different. Instead of leaning casually against the wall and counting down the seconds until he could see her, he was pacing up and down the empty hallway in front of the classroom door.

He'd been itching to get her alone ever since their trip to Port Angeles last January. They'd gotten to know each other, their likes and dislikes, and the time had come for him to ask her out.

_Just ask her. You can do this_, he told himself.

'_Hey, Bella, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow… just the two of us.' Yeah, that works. Simple and straight to the point. I can do this_, he thought.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. The wooden door burst open and, the students he'd come to know by name started filing out, carrying their instrument cases in their hands. He glimpsed her heading toward him, the open brown room with padded, sound-proofed walls behind her, and took the opportunity to take her in. She wore dark jeans, the kind that clung to her shapely curves without cutting off her circulation. A yellow plaid button up shirt only half way buttoned up and revealing a white tank top underneath graced her top half. She held her black backpack in front of her, shoving her flute case inside as she struggled with the zipper to close it.

Bella walked out behind Erik Yorkie, talking with Angela Weber about a piece of music, their heads bent together in conversation. Angela was a quiet, shy girl who wore glasses and was almost as tall as Edward was. She was smart, and kind to everyone she knew. Edward was glad she was friends with Bella.

"If we just get the arpeggio down, it'll be okay. But, as it is, I don't know if we can make it by next week," Angela said.

If he could, he would just spend the day looking at Bella and the way she lived her life. Her moves were fluid but hesitant. She spoke with trust in her words, not one single piece of uncertainty coloring her voice unless she was asking a question.

He'd only known her for two months and, already, she was the star of his nightly wet dreams. He couldn't help it if his boxers stuck to him uncomfortably in the mornings due to his vividly sexy dreams.

He was a teenage boy, after all.

"Ange, don't worry. We'll have an extra practice before then, and it'll all come together. We'll stay until this bitch is down pat," Bella answered with a smirk on her lips.

He took a deep breath and stepped up to them. "Hey Bella, Angela. How was class?"

"Hey, Edward, it was good. We got some solid work done today," Angela said in greeting. She looked between Edward and Bella awkwardly. "Well… Ben's waiting for me, so I should probably go. See you later."

They said their goodbyes and he watched as Angela jogged over to her boyfriend, Ben Cheney, who had to stand on his tip-toes to kiss her.

"They are so cute together. I wonder why it took them so long," Bella mused as they watched the other couple walk away.

"Maybe he was afraid to ask her out," Edward offered.

"Hmm… maybe. Though, Ben's pretty outspoken. So, how was your first period?"

"Don't ask. Sitting between Rose and Emmett is pure hell. I don't know which days I like better, the ones where they're talking or the ones where they aren't."

Bella laughed, putting a small hand on Edward's arm in knowing. "Or when they're trying to give each other the silent treatment, 'Tell that buffoon that I need my stapler back.' 'Queenie needs to learn to look around for her own stapler. I don't have it'," she quipped as they started walking towards the main building.

"Hey, stop for a second. There's something I wanted to ask you," Edward said as he put his hand on top of hers and stopped their movements.

Bella furrowed her brow. "Oooh-kay, intrigued. Shoot."

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" he asked, nerves settling in.

"I don't know. I thought we'd figure that out tonight at my house. Dad's working the night shift so I asked if everyone could come over and watch a movie. I hate being alone at night," Bella confessed, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I meant, maybe you and I could do something, you know… hang out," Edward fumbled over his words.

"You and me?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Edward swallowed, feeling his hands shake which made him stuff them roughly into his pockets before she could see.

"Like… a date?" Bella sounded out slowly.

"Yeah." Edward gulped.

Bella squared her shoulders and faced him directly. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Ask me again."

It caught him off guard. "What?"

"If you're really asking me on a date, you're going to have to say it, flat out. No guessing, no filling in the blanks," she explained with a serious lilt in her voice.

A small smile crept onto Edward's face. The jig was up; he knew her answer before the next words even left his lips.

"Bella Swan, will you go out on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Beaming, she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

XOXOXOXO

"Mom, I need your help with something," Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Esme Masen had to find something to occupy her time since she wasn't homeschooling Edward. He found her sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a carpet sample book.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" she asked as she looked up from her page.

He set down his backpack on the counter. "I've got a date and—" he started.

"A date? Sweetheart, that's wonderful! Is it that Bella girl you've been talking so much about?" she exclaimed as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Yes, Mom, it's her. Now, please, some help?" he reminded her, desperation coloring his voice.

"Ohh, my baby's first date. This is so exciting! I think I'm going to cry." She sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Mom, come on! This is serious!" Edward complained.

"I'm being perfectly serious, Edward. This is a big moment for you. Going on a date is monumental, especially your first one," she scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mooommm, don't make me feel bad. I'm just nervous. I don't know what to do," he confessed.

She sighed. "Fine. What kind of date were you planning on taking her on?" his mother asked as she strode over to the counter and pulled open a drawer. She grabbed a pen and notepad and looked at Edward in question.

"Kind of date? Isn't there just one?" he asked, confused, while his mother looked at him.

"Well, you can go for the 'fun' date or the 'romantic' date… there's even the 'scary' date, though that's usually reserved for Halloween," she replied.

Edward fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket. "Uh, I just want to impress her, Mom."

"What do you feel when your with her, honey?" she prodded.

He felt a little awkward talking about his feelings with his mom, but he needed help and he trusted her doubtlessly. "Like my heart's trying to beat its way out of my chest whenever I'm around her, and I want to know every thing there is about her," he blushed, half in embarrassment, half in memory of the last time they were alone together.

A smile broke out on her face. "Then we'll go with a clash of 'fun' and 'romantic'," she concluded.

He blanched. "And how am I going to do that?"

Esme sat down and motioned for her son to follow. "Trust me, sweetheart. Now here's what you've got to do."

XOXOXOXO

"Edward, are you sure you know where you're going?" Bella asked from the passenger's side of Edward's Honda.

"Of course I do. My mom's renovating a house out here, and, last week, I drove down with her to help carry some of the heavier stuff. On the way back, we kind of took a detour and ended up doing a little bit of sight seeing," he answered as he took a left turn.

"You're mom's a designer?" Bella asked, surprised.

"She's trying to be. Since she doesn't have to tutor me anymore, she's started a small decorating thing. It's mostly for people around the area, but she's hoping to expand after I graduate," he answered, briefly glancing over at her.

She smiled. "That's pretty awesome. I'm happy for her."

Edward decided to clue Bella into what was going on. "So, I know you've lived in Forks all your life, but have you ever really explored La Push?"

"My dad had a friend who lived there for a while, but they had some big argument and haven't talked since. We go down to the beaches every so often but explore? No," she explained.

Edward knew she was talking about Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Ever since he'd hung out with them that one night back in January, they'd gotten together as a group every weekend. Sometimes, Rose brought Royce or Mike Newton with her; if she wasn't going out with Royce, she was seeing Mike.

"Well, you're going to see a little bit of La Push then. We're going on a treasure hunt," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"A treasure hunt? Like pirates? Should I find my spare eye-patch and wooden leg? Avast ye scallywags! Aye, I'll make ye walk the plank! Where me booty be?" Bella scowled out the window in jest.

Hearing her say booty almost made him sprout an extra wooden leg.

"I even have a map," he added, hoping to get her attention back from speaking pirate lingo.

He pulled into a parking spot at First Beach. Unbeknownst to Bella, he had driven out earlier that morning and had already set everything up. His mother, he had decided, was brilliant for thinking the entire thing up.

Bella giggled. "This is going to be interesting. Where do we start first?" she said as they got out of the car and Edward came around to her.

"Well, we're lucky enough to have the first part of the map," he grabbed a small bag out of the trunk of his car.

"The first part? It's not a whole map?" she asked, confused.

"No. I'd imagine that another piece is hiding at the first clue," Edward explained as he reached her.

"Ah, so it's _that_ kind of treasure hunt. Well, Mr. Masen, lead the way." Bella gestured out in front of her.

Edward pulled a piece of worn, brown paper from his pocket. At the advice of his mother, he'd gone all out on making it as plausible for Bella's sake. Esme thought it would show Bella that he'd been planning the event for a while. In truth, he'd stayed up late into the night putting together the finishing touches.

"The first part of the map says that we're supposed to start from First Beach, at the fifth parking spot from the left and walk southwest for ten minutes," Edward said as he examined the piece of paper.

"The map, huh?" Bella cocked an eyebrow towards him. "That suspiciously smells like tea?" she added playfully as she sniffed the paper in his hands.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just go with it, Bella."

She flashed him a grin before taking the compass from his grasp.

"My dad taught me the basics of hiking safety, namely how to read a compass. Southwest is this way," she said as she confidently started walking into the wilderness.

"What's your dad like?" Edward asked as he followed after her. He had wanted to formally introduce himself the elder Swan when he picked Bella up at her house, but unfortunately, he was at the station.

Bella frowned at the compass. "He's very quiet and laid back, like me, only older and a man."

Edward laughed. "I had envisioned as much. What does he do for fun?"

"He watches sports on TV and goes fishing. That's pretty much it. Being a cop takes up most of his time, and I barely see him. What's your mom like?" she asked, intrigued.

"She's precise, thoughtful, and a little overbearing at times. I just think that's her way, though. She worries over my dad if he hasn't had enough sleep or has to go away on a conference trip or something," he answered. As far as he knew, his mother was just like every other mom out there. But, realizing that Bella didn't know what having a mother was like, he felt as if he wasn't doing his own mother justice.

"And your dad? Tell me about him," Bella asked, keeping the conversation going.

"He's a good guy. I don't see him much, but that's because he's an ER doc. If he didn't pull insane hours, then how could he expect his other coworkers do the same? He's fair and easy going," Edward explained as they stepped through the foliage.

"They seem nice," she said softly.

He added eagerly, "They want to meet you."

Bella blanched. "Meet me? Why? Have you been talking to them about me?"

"Of course I have. You're one of my friends. I… I like you, Bella," Edward said sincerely.

She blushed at his words and cleared her throat. Without realizing it, they'd been walking for ten minutes and had arrived at their destination. Edward had tied the next part of the map to a low hanging tree branch. Bella spied it and untied it from the branch.

"The next piece of your treasure map, Captain Edward," she said as she handed it to him.

He adorned a pirate drawl to make her laugh as he read from the piece of paper. "Aye, the next part of ye journey shall take us five minutes due South, me hearty."

She giggled and turned them, facing the correct way. "Keep an eye on that clock, Cap'n. Much more talking, and we'll miss the next clue."

But he _had_ to talk to her. He wanted to know everything about her; what her favorite color was, what she liked to do when it was pouring rain outside, and what kind of books she read.

"Next clue schmext clue. Watch out for that log, Bel-" he grabbed her arm suddenly as her foot caught on a tree root. To keep her from sprawling forward, he twirled her into his side. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Their proximity wasn't lost on Edward. He did his best to not let his hormone riddled body act on its own accord. Something told him that Bella would frown upon being suddenly attacked in the middle of the La Push wilderness. _Although_, his mind contemplated, _she may not complain too much. She could be into that kind of thing._

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me, Edward," she answered shakily as she fought to control her breathing.

"Any time," he replied as he slowly let go of her. She blushed and quickly looked down. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned from him and stumbled around the offending tree root.

"Five minutes, right? Let's get a move on," she said, pointing for him to follow.

They walked in silence. Edward was trying to figure out what to say to break the awkward tension that had suddenly filled their afternoon.

Bella spied the next clue and untied it from a fern at the base of a tree. "Continue on ye quest. Westward be it for fifty paces," she read. She quickly repositioned herself and started walking.

Edward stopped at the tree and sighed, fed up with the weirdness ruining their afternoon. "Bella, stop. Talk to me, please."

She stared forward, not turning back to him as he waited for her to say something, anything. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know what's going on with you, with us."

He took a step towards her, the rustling of his footstep alerting her to his movements. She held out a hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"I mean, we kissed like a month ago and nothing's happened since. Shy glances can only last a girl for so long until she wants something else, something more."

She was so lost in her own ramblings, everything coming out, that she didn't hear Edward take a step towards her.

"And I don't know if we're dating, if you don't want to date, if we're doing the casual thing, or what. I'm trying to be mature and just roll with it but, I need to know what _it_ is. You say you like me, but then you don't do anything about it!"

He took another step. Hearing what she's been thinking made Edward more confident in himself and what his intentions were with her.

"I don't know what I'm doing with you. You've got my head all jumbled around, and Alice and Rose say that since you're the boy, you have to make the first move. But then I thought the first move was you kissing me, and I've been trying to figure out if I'm supposed to take you off guard too and kiss you back so that we're even and we can move forward."

He took one more step closer. He was afraid if he made too much noise, he would scare her, and she'd run away like a deer.

"I was so elated you'd finally asked me out—here we are—and I'm acting like a freakazoid just talking about everything and, oh-" he'd reached her then and, without waiting for her to take another breath, he turned her around, firmly planting his lips on hers.

Bella whimpered into his mouth, softness and warmth coming together in one shared instance of passion. Edward had to keep control of things inside his pants; he didn't want to scar Bella for life if she rubbed up against his erection and took it the wrong way. _Oh Edward, you're so tiny_ ran through his head briefly.

Bella gasped for breath as they broke apart. "If you ever need to shut me up again, this is definitely the best way to do it."

"I don't want to shut you up, Bella. I want you to keep talking. I can't understand what you're thinking or feeling unless you tell me. I want to know… I'll always want to know."

He took a breath. "I don't know what I'm doing either, but I know I want to find out with you. Kissing you, I should've been a proper gentleman and waited until we'd gotten to know each other better, but I don't regret it. Not a single moment of it." He kissed her again to prove his point, holding her face in between his palms.

"I want this. I want _us_. You and me together—that's all that I'm sure of." His thumbs brushed against her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Us. I like the sound of that," she said, sighing as she leaned into his touch.

"Me, too. Now, can we finish this treasure hunt? I want to savor the treasure with my girlfriend," he asked as he grinned down at her.

XOXOXOXO

**June 3, 2006**

**Bella**

"This is definitely not me," Bella complained as Alice and Rosalie dragged her into the only nail salon in Forks.

"It's just a manicure and pedicure, Bella. Calm down," Rose grumbled as they walked through the front door.

"Besides, this is their busiest day of the year. Every girl from school gets their nails done here before Senior Ball. It'd be an injustice to not support one of Forks' local businesses," Alice added in a hushed whisper.

"If everyone comes here, then why is the place empty?" Bella questioned while she looked around the salon. They were the only people inside the shop besides the workers.

"Because it's the ass crack of dawn, and we're their first customers, Bella. That's the beauty of Alice planning things. She gets them done and out of the way as quick as possible," Rosalie answered with admiration in her tone.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" A young lady welcomed them into the salon, her arms opened wide in greeting.

"We have an appointment. Three manicures, please." Alice said cheerily as Bella glared at her.

"Oh, take a Midol for Christ's sake!" Rose whispered as they were ushered into stations with comfy black chairs.

"I'm not on my period, Rose! I just have a lot of shit to do before tonight. I'm a little freaked out, to be honest," Bella confided as a manicurist began filing her nails and another dipped her feet into a bin filled with blue, rolling water. She had to resist the urge to start giggling at the sensation on her toes.

"Why are you freaking out, Izzy? Is it something to do with Edward?" Alice asked while she pulled a bottle of nail polish out of her purse and handed it to the attendant.

"Of course it has to do with Edward, Aly. Tonight's going to be _the_ night, huh?" Rose asked, flashing Bella a quick wiggle of her eyebrows to get her point across.

"Tonight, at the hotel? Oh, how romantic!" Alice chimed in.

Even though they'd only been dating for a few whirlwind months, Bella was never so sure of anything than she was of Edward. They spent each and every free moment with each other, going out, holding hands, talking, and kissing. It was hard for her to realize that, even though everything felt so right with him, they'd only been actually together for such a short time. It felt more like years than months, really. Her body craved Edward like nothing before, and each and every time they were close to going a little bit further, some inopportune thing would come up to deter them. Charlie came home from work early; Esme suddenly needed Edward's muscle to lift some furniture around the house, procrastinated homework that was suddenly due the next day. Since the Senior Ball was coming up, an important rite of passage for the students of Forks High, she was determined nothing would stop them from finally being together. It was long overdue in Bella's book.

"Yes, but I have to make sure I'm ready. You know, everything's trimmed, shaved and generally plucked. If he's going to see me naked with the light on, I want to be as presentable as I can be. I'm done with the heavy petting shit; my no-no place is ready to be yes-yes'd." Bella sighed dramatically before adding in a hushed whisper, "Does it hurt?"

"Pinches a little, but it does depend on how… er… ready you are, if you get my drift," Alice answered.

"I'm not ready. I mean, Royce wants to wait, too," Rose blushed at her admission.

"I thought you guys had already-"

"Nope. He's wanted to, but I keep telling him no. I'm just… scared?"

"If you're not ready, honey, you're not ready. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, and I'm okay with it. It's just, he's not so much. But he's working on his patience. Have you worked out your protection strategy?"

"Strategy? I'm definitely not ready to start a family, and I'm pretty sure Edward isn't either. I've been to Planned Parenthood in Port Angeles, and I've been on the pill for a few months. Edward's got condoms, and, as a last resort, I've got Plan B."

At both of their stunned expressions, Bella continued, "What? I told you. I'm not ready to become a mommy yet. Nuh uh, no way."

"At least you're prepared. Jasper and I always get ahead of ourselves, and at the point when we're like, 'oh, it's on' we scramble for a condom. Just make sure you lay down a towel under your butt. You don't want to be bleeding on the hotel's sheets."

Rose looked uncomfortable with their line of talking, so Bella decided to change it. "The boys have paid for the limo, right? We're meeting at the park, at the gazebo at five, for pictures. The car will show up and take us to Port Angeles to get dinner and then to the hotel for the ball, and we'll be all set."

"Jasper, Edward, and Royce are driving there as we speak to drop off our stuff, so we don't have to worry about lugging everything in the limo," Alice added.

"What about Emmett and Lauren?" Rose asked while she nodded at the length the manicurist had cut her nails.

"Lauren's not staying at the hotel, and Emmett's crashing in the other room of our suite," Alice explained.

Intrigued, Rose asked, "She's not staying the night?"

"No, she says her parents won't let her, but I think she doesn't really want to be with Em, the poor guy. He keeps saying that she's pulling away from him, but I think the ball is a last ditch effort to keep them together for a little while longer," Bella replied.

"That's kind of sad," Rose said softly.

"I know it is. But maybe it's for the best," Alice replied sadly.

They were silent for a moment.

"Pancakes tomorrow morning?" Alice asked suddenly, her stomach grumbling loudly.

"Definitely!" Rose and Bella answered enthusiastically at the same time.

They talked and giggled while the manicurists continued working on their nails. Afterwards, the trio separated so that they could each finish getting ready.

XOXOXOXO

"Come on, Bells, we've got to go!" Bella's father, Charlie, called from the living room.

"I just need to grab one more thing, and then I'm good, Dad!"

She was frantic. Bella had planned ahead early and had most of her things already prepared, but now she ran through a list in her head to double check everything.

Lip-gloss? Check.

Mints? Check.

Aspirin? Check.

She was ready, but the fluttering feeling in her stomach gave her pause. Her hands were shaking. She smoothed them along the folds of her pink dress as she took a deep breath.

"Bells!"

She jumped at the sound. "No time like the present, right?" she mumbled to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Sweetheart, you look so grown up," her father stated from the bottom of the staircase as she descended it.

He was dressed in his comfy clothes, a black and white plaid shirt and his favorite well worn jeans. On his tired face was a wide smile barely hidden by his salt and pepper mustache.

"Dad, don't start with the water works," Bella sniffled as she gripped the railing. What she really didn't need was to trip down the stairs and break her leg right before the dance.

"I can't help it. It's not every day your little girl goes to her Senior Ball. You're just growing up too fast," he explained as his hazel eyes took in her appearance. Her long brown hair had been pinned back and up off of her neck in soft curls. Alice had given her some rhinestone pins to use just for the occasion. Her dress was strapless, clinging to curves he didn't know she had. The soft pink of her dress faded to white at her stomach, then bled back to the light pink color at her thighs and then ended dark fuchsia at her feet. A white gossamer fabric wrapped around her top half, creating an upside down V of silk at her navel. He couldn't believe her shoes, heeled and silver. Rhinestones lined the see-through straps that held her feet securely.

She blushed. If anyone had asked her a few months before if she thought she'd be excited to be going to a dance, she would've given them a resounding 'Hell no'. Because she had Edward, though, the time couldn't come fast enough.

Finally reaching the bottom, she exhaled and turned towards him. "Can we go now?" she asked quickly, trying to hide the small fluttering of her fingers.

Charlie chuckled and patted the keys in his pocket. "I've been waiting on you, sugarpie."

He ushered Bella out the door and took her arm to steady her as they went down the front porch steps. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and felt good on her bare shoulders.

Her dad waited until they were half way to the park before he started in with the rules for the night.

"No drinking and no drugs," he announced suddenly with his eyes on the road.

"Yes, Dad," she answered.

"You will be staying with Alice and Rosalie all night. No sneaking into Edward's room. If I need to, I'll call you in the middle of the night to make sure you're there. And absolutely no—" he made a choking sound in his throat "—love-making."

Bella snorted loudly. "Really, Dad? I'm eighteen. If I choose to do that, well, I will. Besides, you trust me." He could be a little overbearing but that came with the territory of Renee leaving so suddenly. Not once in her entire life had Bella ever given him reason to be suspicious of her whereabouts, because she constantly checked in.

"Of course I trust you, Bells."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Edward."

"Not this again. I thought you liked him."

"I do. But Edward is an eighteen year old boy. I know what they think about; I used to be that age once."

Bella sighed. "Yes, Dad, but do you know what an eighteen year old girl wants? Maybe you should be more afraid of me than of him."

He choked.

"I promise I won't do anything I'll regret, Dad. Other than that, you're going to have to trust me."

Huffing in his seat, he reached his hand out to her over the console. "I'll always trust you, kiddo."

Bella's nerves shot through the roof as they came around the corner, and she spied the black limousine waiting for them.

He felt her hand tense in his. "Just promise me that you're going to have fun tonight, okay? And that you'll be," he turned purple, "careful."

She laughed nervously before gazing quickly at her father. "I promise, Daddy."

As they pulled into an open spot, Bella noticed they weren't the last ones to arrive; she hadn't spotted Edward or Rosalie yet.

"At least we're not the last ones," Charlie said as he turned off the engine.

Bella spotted Alice and Jasper talking to each other next to a tall oak tree, both of their parents standing near them and snapping pictures of the couple.

Suddenly, Bella's door was being opened and Edward was bending over next to her, offering her his hand. Without conscious effort, Bella smiled and took it. She found she did that quite a lot with Edward, doing first and thinking second.

He looked ravishing in a black tuxedo, dark grey vest and shiny black shoes. His bronze hair was slicked back, parted to the side and swept behind his ear. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You look pretty," she said shyly, her eyes roaming along his tall frame.

He chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered back.

She flushed. Her dad calling her beautiful was one thing, but Edward saying it? _Totally different._

"Bells, don't forget this," Charlie called as he held up a plastic container. He came around the side of the car and gave it to her gently, before turning to face Edward and acknowledging him.

"Sir," Edward answered as he held out his hand for Charlie to shake, his other hand coming around to rest on Bella's waist. Charlie regarded the outstretched hand for a moment before nodding slightly and taking it.

"Edward, you're going to be safe tonight, right? Take care of my little girl?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Dad!" she hissed.

"What? No matter your age, sweetheart, you'll always be my little girl."

"Just like Edward will always be my little boy," a feminine voice called as Edward's parents walked up to the group.

"Charlie, it's so wonderful to see you again," she continued, wrapping her arms around Charlie briefly.

"Esme, Carlisle, good to see you. How are the both of you?" he answered.

"Esme's doing fine, considering the circumstances. I have to keep a box of tissues at the ready for her. She hasn't stopped crying," Carlisle replied, his smile teasing as he gazed at his wife.

She smacked him across the chest before scoffing indignantly. "I haven't been that bad, Carlisle. And, besides, it's warranted for this occasion."

He pecked her once on the temple. "Yes, now please, I'm sure the kids don't want to be late to dinner, and we all want as many pictures as possible."

Bella and Edward had been standing idly by, watching their parents interact. Bella didn't know her father could sound so formal, but it was fun to watch Edward's parents respond to each other.

Alice and Jasper were still in front of the oak tree, their pictures done with until the rest of the group showed up.

"Let's head over to the oak where everyone else is standing. It's gorgeous," Esme suggested.

Edward slid his arm from around Bella's waist, moving down to entwine their hands as he led her toward Alice and Jasper.

"Izzy, you look so pretty!" Alice exclaimed as the group reached the tree. The shorter girl flung her arms around Bella. Edward and Jasper grasped each other in a man-hug, slapping each other on the back quickly.

"Alice! I didn't know you were going for the Tinker Bell look," Bella joked as Alice spun around. She had on a knee length dark green dress with patches of glitter placed randomly around the outer layer of tulle. Jasper wore a dark suit with a tie that matched Alice's dress color; his blonde hair gelled into messy curls around his ears.

"Jazz, you look handsome," Bella complimented as she gave him a hug.

"Gorgeous, as always, Bells," Jasper responded, giving her a squeeze while Alice and Edward hugged briefly.

"Okay, enough pleasantries, kids. We've only got a short time before you have to be off to Port Angeles," Carlisle called as he grabbed a digital camera out of his pocket.

"Edward, Bella, cozy up in front of the tree so we can get a few shots."

They posed. Bright flashes illuminated Bella's vision while everyone took pictures of them. They switched. Before long, it was Bella and Alice, Bella and Jasper, Alice and Edward, the four of them together, and then each person with their parent or parents. Just as they were finishing, Emmett, Lauren, Rosalie and Royce showed up. They went through the poses again, and all the standing was starting to make Bella's feet hurt in her heels. It was lucky for her that the time to go had finally arrived, otherwise she wasn't sure if she would have made it to the limo.

They were escorted to the car, and as they pulled out of the parking lot, all of them leaned out of the limo to wave their goodbyes to the proud group of parents that was sending them off.

The mood was festive on the way to Port Angeles. Couples were cuddled into each other, but still participating in the ongoing conversation that littered the cab. Before Bella knew it, they had arrived at the restaurant and were sitting down to have dinner.

Things were running smoothly.

Bella ate in silence, smiling softly at her friends, people she would actually call her family, as her stomach rolled uncomfortably.

Edward's hand found her knee under the table. He leaned over toward her and whispered, "You okay? You're not talking."

She couldn't tell him that she was starting to really freak out about what would happen later that night. No, that would post-pone it, and she was definitely looking forward to that part of the evening.

Leaning toward him, she answered, "I'm fine, Edward, just stuffed."

"Are you sure?" His green eyes looked into her brown ones, concern evident in them.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I'm okay, I promise. Too much food does that to me, especially with this death trap wrapped around my waist. It's shrunken the size of my stomach by at least half. Now, when you take it off me later, then I'll be hungry," Bella answered back, her voice lowering in pitch at the end.

Edward groaned and squeezed her knee, the sound sending shivers down Bella's spine. "You're going to kill me, Bella. I swear it."

She flashed him a smile, hoping it to be flirty and pecked him quickly on the lips. "Then I'll happily die with you," she said quietly before sitting back in her seat. He grinned at her before sliding backward, his hand still on her knee. It comforted her.

The group finished eating and paid the bill. Their limo had left, not being needed for the rest of the night. They had decided to walk the short few blocks to the hotel where the Ball was being held.

The sun was just beginning its descent as the group walked out of the restaurant. The cool air made Bella calm down. She wrapped her arm around Edward's waist as he slipped his around her shoulder. He kissed her on the temple briefly, before turning back to the street.

The trip was quick, and before they knew it, they were standing in front of the hotel. A bright sign welcomed Forks High Seniors to their final hurrah known as Senior Ball, 2006.

"Okay, guys, gather in front of the sign. I want a picture!" Alice said as she stopped a passerby to take the picture.

They all squeezed together, the flash went off, and then it was time to face the end of their high school careers. After this, all that was really left was graduation the following weekend.

Really, it was the beginning of the end for all of them as they posed and smiled. Edward's arm wound its way across her waist, and all she could think about was the warmth that traveled through her entire being at his touch. What she wouldn't give to feel that all of the time, every single day and every single night.

They made their way inside as people showed their tickets at the door; Mrs. Cope greeted them all with warm smiles. "Don't you look so pretty, Bella. Edward, you look so handsome. Go and have a great time, kids," she complimented as they checked their bags and coats. Though there was a warm breeze on the air, coats were still needed in the small town of Port Angeles.

The sound of the bass reverberated through the floor, an upbeat thump, thump, thump that accentuated the rhythmic dancing of the bodies on the dance floor. Cascada's _Every Time We Touch_ filled the vast room while their classmates let loose, and a small smile splayed across Bella's lips at the happiness that filled the room.

It was finally something she could understand, her friends just being the fun people that she knew all of the time, uninhibited. Alice was next to her in seconds, saying giddily in her ear, "Bella, let's dance!"

Hours continued in that way—Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all dancing together while Edward, Royce and Jasper joined them. Occasionally, they'd switch out and take a breather in one of the beautifully seat up tables or get some snack foods at the buffet table. The Forks High Prom Committee had, surprisingly, set up a chocolate fondue fountain, much to their surprise. Bella dipped a few strawberries into the rich confection to entice Edward into starting their romantic evening early.

"Just take a bite, baby. It's smooth and sweet," Bella crooned as she held up the dripping fruit.

She couldn't help the way her lady bits tingled as they watched his lips wrap around the strawberry, or the small moan that left his mouth as he tasted their succulent goodness.

Yeah, her strength for surviving the night had diminished considerably since they had arrived at the dance. All apprehension had left her.

"Edward, I want to go upstairs," she whimpered. His eyes snapped up to hers, and she couldn't help think that it was about damn time when he held out his hand to hers abruptly. She felt so antsy, but honestly, she just wanted to be with him, finally. She dropped the fruit onto the paper plate in front of her and took his hand, butterflies stealing into her veins as her entire body lit up with excitement.

"Just one more dance, before we go, sweetheart. Enlighten me," he whispered into her ear as a new, slow song began over the speakers.

Bella knew the song, had sung to it in her bedroom while she thought of Edward and fields full of wild flowers surrounding them. Her conscious mind told her that their love could hold on for one more song, one more reason for him to hold her close before they embarked on another journey of discovery with each other.

He led her onto the dance floor, her feet slowly aching from walking in heels while she followed him willingly into a sea of couples in love.

Wrapping his arms around her, she laid her head on his shoulder while they slowly swayed back and forth. She hummed quietly as his hands made their way to her lower back. She was content to stay wrapped in his arms for the rest of her life, so long as he held her like he was.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress_

His lips kissed her temple. Bella looked up at him with admiration in her eyes and saw it returned equally to her in his.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

He pecked her lightly on the lips then, a small token of his love to her in that moment. Suddenly, _Sixpence None the Richer_ was her favorite band.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Though it was an upbeat song, the couple swayed delicately on the dance floor, lost in their own little bubble of love and security. They were _it_ for each other. Silently, they had confessed that much to themselves. No one would ever come between them as long as they lived.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. All she wanted was to spend time with Edward. Her arousal grew further as they swayed gently with each other. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her, his broad chest, his narrow waist, his thighs against hers. And she knew that she was getting to him, too. His arousal, though she could only feel it slightly, was poking her in the stomach.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

They echoed the words, lightly kissing each other every time the words were crooned through the air.

_So kiss me._

Suddenly simple pecks on the lips weren't enough.

_So kiss me._

They had stopped swaying then, only their mouths moved together. Their tongues caressed each others softly in intimacy.

_So kiss me._

He hummed in appreciation as her fingers threaded lightly through his hair, his grip tightened along her waist, and she whimpered into his mouth. The room suddenly became stifling hot.

"Edward, I think we should go now," Bella said softly when they broke apart. She couldn't trust her voice to show the nervousness that she felt.

His dark eyes searched her briefly, before he nodded stiffly and pulled her from the dance floor. They passed their friends along the way, saying quick goodnights as they left. Alice smirked at her knowingly and mouthed, 'have fun' while they walked away.

Embarrassment colored Bella's cheeks as they grabbed their coats and made their way to the elevators. Edward's hand was warm and comforting in hers, though her legs moved listlessly in anticipation.

_Just breathe, Bella_, she told herself reassuringly. _What's the point of being with the guy of your dreams if you're just going to make yourself sick beforehand?_

The elevator dinged when they had reached their floor, the sound bringing her out of her inner musings.

Edward glanced at her quickly, smiling bashfully as he ushered her out like a gentleman should. That cock-eyed grin would always send the butterflies in her stomach into a riot and make her feminine body tingle deliciously.

They walked down the well lit hallway hand in hand, suddenly stopping at door number five thirteen. He brought a slim, white key card out of his pocket and slid it into the lock, his hand shaking. It made Bella feel better to know that he was just as nervous as she was; the butterflies calmed down to a gentle flutter in her gut. The door clicked, and Edward pushed it opened for her, placing his other hand on the small of her back as she walked slowly inside.

It was a quaint room, the walls lined in beige and soft whites. Edward had seen the room before when he had dropped off their things, but that was the first time Bella had laid eyes on it. The bathroom was off to the right; she spied her overnight bag in there, before her eyes scanned the rest of the room. In front of her was a large flat screened TV and DVD player, then beyond that a desk with a stationary computer. The room opened up toward the end of the room, housing a king-sized bed. A rich, red mahogany bed frame encased a fluffy mattress with a comforter resting at Bella's middle. She stood there in awe; it was so much more than what she thought it was going to be.

Edward stood behind her, his hands in his pants pockets as he watched her run her hand over everything, taking it in.

She turned to him quickly, a smile creeping its way onto her face. "Edward, this is all so beautiful."

"What's beautiful is the look on your face right now. You look radiant," he answered, walking up to her and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"It's because I have good company," she answered, chuckling and looking into his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, did you want to go, um, freshen up?" he asked hesitantly.

A shower definitely sounded wonderful to her. "Maybe a shower would be nice," she answered shyly.

He kissed her softly. "Then go ahead a take a shower, and I'll put in a movie." He moved toward the bed, leaving her standing near the bathroom door.

Bella went into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Biting her lip, she made a decision.

Leaning against the doorframe on her right, her arm over her head and playing with a stray lock of hair, she watched Edward move about the room, slowly pulling off his shoes and opening his small bag by the side of the bed.

"Edward," she called, still twisting her hair.

He looked up at her with raised brows.

"Why don't you join me?"

XOXOXOXO

They undressed each other slowly. Edward unzipped Bella's dress carefully, taking his time in seeing her creamy flesh before him. The silk dress pooled around her feet once he was done. He blew out a breath, the feel of it giving her goose-bumps. She looked at him through the mirror and saw that his gaze was fixed on her white bustier, the only thing she had allowed Alice to talk her into wearing. _It's the best way to hold up the boobs and suck in the tummy without having bra-straps,_ she had said.

Bella looked at him over her shoulder. His usually light eyes had turned a darker, rich color, and his breathing was leaving his lips in pants. "Edward?"

"You're perfect," he breathed out as he kissed the back of her shoulder gently. A shiver ran up her spine at the sound of his voice and the feel of his lips against her skin.

His warm hands ran up the sides of her waist, down to her hips, to caress her lace covered skin as he went. She felt his eyes moving with his hands, seemingly absorbing every single detail they came across.

She turned in his arms. "You're overdressed," she said teasingly, also trying to keep her shyness from taking control of the situation.

He smiled and ran his gaze down her front. She heard him gulp loudly as his eyes feasted on her breasts. _Another plus of the bustier, it gives me amazing cleavage_, Bella thought with an internal fist pump.

Her hands slid across his chest, up and underneath his jacket to slip it off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor in a heap. Slowly, she worked the buttons of his vest, taking it from his shoulders in the same fashion as his jacket, joining the pile of clothing.

Bella took time in undressing him, nerves and determination fumbling her hands. When he was left wearing a white wife-beater and black slacks she said with an exasperated smirk, "Jesus, you're wearing more clothes than I am."

"Well, I had to look my best. My girlfriend is extremely beautiful, and I couldn't show up looking like trash next to her," Edward replied with his own cheeky grin.

The wife-beater had come untucked when Bella had slipped off the tux shirt; her hands easily reached under and pulled it off of Edward quickly.

She ran her warm hands over the small amount of hair he had on his chest, loving that she was finally touching him how she had always wanted to. Those sneaky hairs had been teasing her whenever he wore a collared shirt not buttoned all the way up. Edward's hands came to rest on her lace covered hips, his thumbs swiping at the small expanse of skin that showed in between her panties and bustier.

He tightened his grip, leaning to press his forehead against hers. Her hands laid flat against his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat hammering against her palm. He was just as nervous as she was.

Edward pressed his lips softly against hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Slow, languid kisses turned passionate as both of their hands groped across vast expanses of quickly heating skin.

"Edward," she whispered breathily as his lips broke away from hers and traveled down the smooth column of her throat. He groaned against her skin, and Bella felt his erection twitch against her abdomen.

Her hands trembled against his shoulders as he sucked on her skin, and his hands clutched her to him. She was gasping into his hair, grasping for control of all the feelings coursing through her, lest she explode.

"Too much, Bella," he said darkly, nipping at her earlobe before stepping away from her and turning to the shower. She watched as he turned the water on, testing to see if it was warm and then turning back toward her.

He undressed her slowly, taking his time with the hooks on her bustier. Each time the back of his knuckles brushed across her skin, Bella gave an involuntary whimper. Finally, it was off, and Bella thought she could breathe again. Suddenly shy, her hands moved to cover her breasts, but before they could, Edward stilled them with long fingers on her arms.

"Don't ever hide these from me," he growled, soft and seductive in her ear. She turned around and looked into the mirror, seeing him eye her hungrily. His palms moved down her arms lightly, slowly ghosting over her breasts. His thumbs caressed the underside of them, making her shiver and her eyelids flutter. His fingers traced over the smooth skin of her stomach as he continued to trace her flesh.

She felt like she was trembling in the heat of the room.

Edward's hands dipped lower, underneath the lace of her panties. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her back while he slid her panties down her legs.

She turned to face him as he stood up, shyly ducking her head to her chest while his eyes roamed her form. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his chest. "Beautiful," he whispered tenderly into her ear.

Bella's body flushed as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Her hands wrapped around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him softly, lovingly, before deepening it.

His moan encouraged her. She ran her fingers lazily across his chest on their trek down to his belt, where she fed it through the buckle and out of each loop before tugging it from his waistband. The loud sound of it clattering to the floor was like a bomb going off. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid any more as she continued to undress him.

She _wanted_ him.

Their kisses turned passionate, tongues swiping against each other as they fought for breath in the steaming room.

His hips shot forward when Bella palmed him through his boxers, a moan gracing his throat. Breaking their kiss, Bella crouched down in front of him. She wanted to build him up like he had her. She ran her hands up his legs slowly, going higher with each pass of her fingers. She kept her eyes trained on her hands, swiveling around the muscled flesh tantalizingly soft, memorizing each beauty mark and freckle her eyes found.

She steeled her resolve, looking up at him, finally, and found his eyes hooded and chest heaving as he panted through swollen, pink lips. Her nails scratched down the back of his thighs and Edward hissed, his eyes slamming shut, throwing his head back as his knees buckled.

The sight of what she did to him, making him react to the sensations she was creating in his body, was such a turn on.

Her soft fingers found the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down his legs, placing kisses along his tensed muscles as she went.

When they were off, Bella eyed his naked form. Compared to anatomy textbooks, his penis was big, bigger than she thought her body could handle. She throbbed at the thought of him fully inside of her and let out a small whimper. Rising, she placed a small open-mouthed kiss at the side of where his hard-on began, tiny hairs tickling her nose.

Edward looked at her, eyes blazing, and when she was standing in front of him, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply. His erection twitched against her skin, making them both gasp at the sensation. As he reached backwards, Bella heard the door to the shower being opened, and he stepped into it, bringing her with him while their lips were still attached.

The warm water ran over their skin as hands roamed freely through the spray. Edward removed the pins from Bella's hair, gentle waves of brown tumbling down her back. He pressed her under the fall of the water, wetting her completely before turning her in his arms and gently rubbing shampoo onto her scalp. She hummed softly while his fingers massaged her skin, taking a moment to grab soap and wash her face free of the make-up that she'd painstakingly put on earlier.

When he steered her underneath the spray again to rinse the suds from her hair, she turned around and tipped her head back into the spray. She rinsed quickly before he repeated his actions with conditioner.

She cleansed herself with some soap, pushing bubbles across her skin while Edward was preoccupied with her hair. When he finished, he watched her hands run along her body, eyes looking at her motions sensually. As Bella stepped back into the spray to wash off, he stepped with her.

Water cascaded over his shoulders and down the curve of his back as he was engulfed in its warmth. She turned to him, a grin gracing her lips as she twirled the both of them around. "Get on your knees," she said softly. He did as he was told and was rewarded with Bella's hands on his hair, washing him as he'd done with her. As her fingers threaded through his hair and worked in the shampoo, his gaze lingered on what was right in front of him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward and licked the water from the top of her breasts. Bella's ministrations wavered as his tongued lapped at her skin, underneath each mound and around her nipples before she was a dizzying mess of anticipation. Not once had he latched onto her puckered peak, and it was driving her crazy.

After tipping his head back to rinse out the shampoo, Bella whispered, "You're driving me crazy."

Not wasting a second, his lips wrapped around her nipple, and she shuddered at having him finally touch her. What felt like lightning struck her heated core, the feeling not unpleasant to her. He licked, nibbled and suckled on her fevered skin, and she mewled in pleasure. His hands gripped her to him, his fingers digging into her flesh, into her muscles, making her tremble.

She let herself get immersed in the moment, feeling him on her, before resuming her task. If they didn't hurry up, they'd both end up pruny, and she was sure Edward's knees were starting to hurt. Bella pulled him away and rubbed conditioner in his hair, his eyes searching out hers. "I'm ready," she answered the unspoken question softly.

He was back on his feet quickly then, finishing her task of running the last product through his hair. She laughed at his eagerness as he tipped his head back and rinsed. While he was preoccupied, she reached out and took his erection in her hand, her movements stilling him abruptly as a low moan sounded in his throat.

Bella pumped his shaft once, twice, before his hand was suddenly on hers, stilling all motion. "If you keep that up, the fun will be over before we even start," he said, sounding pained.

She giggled at his admission and dropped her hand from him. The truth was, feeling him, hard and hot in her hand, had turned her on almost as much as his lips on her skin. There was something about the way that she could tangibly feel what she did to him that made her feel empowered. He reached out and pulled her close, kissing her as he turned them into the spray of the shower head. Their slick skin slid against each other while Edward's hands fisted in her hair, and his tongue warred with her own. To Bella, it was passionate heaven.

The water turned off, and Bella was lost as Edward's hands ran up and down her naked, glistening form, erupting goose-bumps in their wake. "I need you, Edward. Please," she begged as he kissed his way across her cheek to her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to pant and cling to him as her knees buckled. Edward caught her deftly, chuckling while relenting on her ear. Bella reached behind her and opened the shower door, leading them out into the bathroom and grabbing soft towels to wipe of the water from Edward's body. She took her time, paying each section special attention as she swiped the terry cloth over his skin. Edward lovingly wiped her down, patting and rubbing in sensual ways that left Bella panting and breathy.

_God, if I don't rein it in soon, I'm going to pass out!_ she thought as she tried to control her breathing.

Bella looked into his eyes; a dark green abyss greeted her. She wasn't so sure what hers would've looked like to him, surely deep, big pits of black, but she was too far gone to care what she looked like to him. All she needed was him. Touching her. Kissing her. Inside her.

"Take me, Edward," she said softly, like a caress against his skin as she breathed into his ear.

He reached down and placed one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees, as he swept her, literally, off her feet and carried her into the room. She giggled at his behavior but held on for dear life anyway. As gentle as could be, he laid her on top of the quilted, beige comforter. She freed her long, wet hair out from underneath her body and looked up at Edward shyly, resting on her elbows. He was staring at her like she was something to eat, and he hadn't had any sustenance in weeks.

Before she could get self-conscious, Edward knelt on the bed in between her legs, pushing them apart slightly as he moved toward her. He kissed her hungrily as he towered over her body, holding himself up on his hands and knees above her. His hand cupped her left breast, his thumb running over her nipple lightly and making her moan at the contact. Bella threaded her hands through his wet hair, her nails digging into his skin with passion. She felt her heartbeat through her entire being, echoing down in her core. "Please," she gasped, begging. Grasping the hand that was on her breast, Bella moved it down her stomach and settled it on her mound, pushing his long fingers against her swollen, aroused flesh.

All thoughts left her head when Edward rubbed his fingers against her clit hesitantly.

Bella's hand stilled his movements. She slowly showed him the way to touch her, the movements that would heighten her feelings.

His hand dipped lower, brushing against her wet slit and Bella gasped at the sensation. She'd always been too embarrassed to touch herself there, finding it too intimate for her own wandering fingers. No, Edward was charting new territory with her, as always, and it blazed inside of her. His eyes were intently on hers as he lazily swept his fingers through her slick lips, coating them in her arousal. And then slowly, he slid a lone, long finger into her.

It felt odd to Bella, but not too unpleasant, just something for her to get used to. Edward groaned and collapsed onto his side, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he muttered to himself.

He pulled out slowly, his eyes traveling up to look at Bella's face as he slid his finger back in just as traitorously slow. She moaned and closed her eyes, her hand still placed over her mound as the sensations washed over her. Edward's hand kept sliding in and out of her, stroking the inside of her walls slowly, building up speed, but it wasn't enough for Bella. Her hips shot off the bed as she searched blindly for friction against her heightened clit. On his next pass, Edward added another finger, and her eyes snapped opened.

_Better, definitely better_, she thought to herself as Edward pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her. She hadn't realized that she had been clutching and clawing at Edward's forearm as he drove her towards the brink of ecstasy.

"That's it, Bella," he coaxed, breathing hard in her ear. "I can feel how close you are."

The pressure had started low in her belly, and when she swiveled her hips against his hand, it magnified tenfold. A few more brushes like that, and she was completely gone, her muscles locking up and a breathless, satisfied 'Edward' leaving her throat. Bella was pulsing around Edward's fingers, and as he felt it, he watched her face. Her eyes were clamped shut, head and back arched from the bed, and her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' shape. Her chest heaved as she fought for breath, the rush of blood flying through her system as her orgasm crashed over her in pleasurable waves. She shivered and attempted to close her knees around Edward's arm, groaning when he pulled it from her. She curled up into his side and tried to control her breathing.

_Holy shit! I didn't think I'd have an orgasm my first time!_ she thought, a sly smile spreading across her lips as she chuckled.

Edward stroked her cheek, watching her come down. He suddenly rolled them over; once again hovering above her while she smiled up at him.

Bella whimpered as she felt his hard, hot, and smooth erection against her inner thigh, her hands scratching at his chest. _I'm ready; I can do this; I love him_ was her constant mantra.

Edward leaned back and appraised her. He swallowed audibly, his eyes searching hers. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered before kissing her softly.

Tears sprung in her eyes as he pulled away. "I was just thinking the same thing," she confessed before reaching up to kiss him back, her hands on his jaw.

"Let's get under the covers," he suggested while lifting away from her and reaching for her hand. He pulled her up and with her help, pulled down the sheets. She sat back down, scooting towards the middle, leaning on her back and fanning her hair out on the pillow underneath her. Edward slid in after her, flipping the sheets over him as he went.

Bella curled into him, her hands moving across his back as he settled down on his side next to her. She felt the tip of him pressed against her stomach and reached down and wrapped her hand around him. He reached back toward the nightstand and fumbled with something before coming back to her, a condom in his hand. Edward opened it and rolled it along his length, Bella watching as he did it.

_Who thought putting on a condom could be so hot?_ she thought as a flash of arousal coursed through her. The sight of Edward touching himself made Bella's breathing catch in her throat. Finally, it was on, and Edward turned to her, rolling over her and into the cradle of her thighs. His forearms rested on the bed next to her shoulders, and he looked down at her lovingly.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," he said softly before kissing her tenderly.

"I trust you," she answered, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hand joined his as he tried to line him up at her entrance, leading him to the right place against her body. Slowly, he flexed his hips forward so that he began to slide into her heat.

"Bella," he said in a strangled voice. He panted as he leaned his forehead down to hers and continued to slowly move into her, stretching her.

_Well, this isn't so—ouch! Oh, burn, burn, burn, burn_, she thought, flinching as he settled himself inside of her fully.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked in that same strangled voice, not moving.

She nodded quickly, feeling herself fluttering around him, aching, as he waited for her to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

_So full, and kind of cramped_, Bella thought as she tilted her hips up, causing him to slide deeper into her.

"Oh God, Bella, don't do that," he moaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. "I'm trying to hold on, but this is just so…I don't know if I can," he said into her skin.

"The worst part is over, Edward. I need to feel you," she reassured him, her fingers brushing along his hairline.

Her hands wove themselves into his hair, massaging him as he tentatively pulled out of her and slowly sank back in, his arms shaking from holding himself up. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it beat having him just sit inside of her not moving at all.

_Okay, this is kind of nice. The weight of him, his warmth over me, and his touches—he feels incredible! How did we go so long without doing this before? Keep moving, Edward, I feel something starting…_

Bella moaned and arched her back, that pressure starting to come back. Edward moved his head back to hers, kissing her deeply as he continued to move slowly. His breath caught in his throat as he pushed in, his eyes focusing on hers, and his brow furrowing in concentration. "Baby, I can't, I have to—" he rushed, groaning her name as his hips flexed into her quickly. She could feel him throbbing inside of her as his orgasm erupted out of him, his hips jerking against her as he rode out his own wave of ecstasy.

His arms gave out, and he collapsed against her, panting and slightly sweating while she rubbed his back soothingly. Both of their hearts beating at a feverish pace.

After a few minutes, he caught his breath. "Bella, I…" he gulped loudly, determinedly craning his head up to stare into her eyes. He licked his lips before he tried again. "Bella, I love you. I think I've loved you from the beginning when you were soaked, yelling at Jasper about Alice and the jackets and then demanded his so you could stay warm."

Tears filled her eyes, and Bella sniffled quietly as he kept talking. She didn't want to miss a single minute, and it seemed like he was on a roll.

He gripped her waist, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. "You surprise me at every turn, and I never know what to expect from you. You're beautiful…you love your friends and family so much that it leaves me breathless from watching you with them. You're selfless, considerate, funny, and smart."

She'd almost spilled it to him dozens of times before that she felt something deep for him. Not once had she said anything, because she was afraid he'd run in the other direction. She was used to people she loved running away from her.

"God, you're everything to me. _Everything_," he finished, whispering against her lips.

Bella closed her eyes, tears running rivulets down her cheeks. Where did she begin? Her hands laid flat against his back, she could feel his heartbeat hammering against his skin. She took one of his hands and laid it on the skin above her heart. She opened her eyes and began.

"Do you feel this? Feel me? My heartbeats… they're yours. Every single one of them belongs to you. Belongs _with_ you. I was okay before you showed up; I went to school; I hung out with my friends, and I occasionally went on boring fishing trips with my dad. But then you showed up, and my life… suddenly, my life wasn't about me anymore. Every thought was consumed with you. Who were you? What were you doing here? When would you be leaving? When would you break my heart?" her voice choked with emotion.

"Bella, I'd nev-"

"Shh, just let me finish," she answered while placing a finger on his lips to quiet him. "You're the most handsome, smartest, and funniest guy I've ever met. Surely you could have picked any of the other, prettier, girls at school to go out with, not me. But you didn't, and I'm, for once, the luckiest girl on the planet for somehow catching your eye when no one else did. I love you, Edward. I had to catch myself every time I was close to saying it to you before, because we hadn't really _said_ it yet. I love who you are, how you treat your parents and friends. How you treat me like I'm the most important thing in the world. I love how you make me laugh and how, when you're around, nothing in the world could ever hurt me. You're my protector… my knight in shining armor. You're _my_ everything, Edward."

They smiled at each other widely. "You love me?" she responded, sure that it was a dream.

"With every inch of me, I love you," he vowed, pressing his lips softly against hers before they both slowly succumbed to sleep.

It didn't last for hours on end, they hadn't shared an orgasm at the same time, nor did they reach a fevered pitch of passion, but that was okay.

To Bella, it was perfect just the way it was, him and her, Edward and Bella.

And it always would be.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Kikidew, Lauren, Melody, Jolanda, and my mom. They all know why.

Seriously, everyone who's rec'ing this story gets big squishy hugs from me. I love you all so, so much. Thank you.

Thanks for sticking around! A lot happened in this chapter…what was your favorite/most interesting part?

We're also getting to the end of my prewritten chapters. I pose this question to you all: Do you want me to slow down posting, say once every two weeks, or keep posting once a week until I run out of prewritten chapters (I have two left after this)?

Several award sites are accepting noms at the moment, please take a moment to rec your faves for these awards, the authors/betas/artists will be so grateful. The Torch Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) xaeD00 & The Eclipse Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) wL8RJi

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** We're back in the present, friends. Think of it, for now, as two storylines running at the same time. (Past to present, past to present, with the first chapter being a flash of the future.) This chapter takes place right after the fifth chapter.

XOXOXOXO

**January 24, 2007**

**Edward**

It was a bright, sunny morning. Edward sat in an oversized, black leather chair, watching the man behind the desk talk on the phone. He tried in vain to not listen in on the call and, instead, took in his surroundings.

The wall behind the blonde man was made up of windows, facing the bustling streets of downtown Jacksonville. The bright blue sky filled the view, not a single cloud in sight. The walls surrounding him were white with various plaques, and a few well-known movie posters lined the wall in simple frames.

On the ornate, black desk were pictures filled with James and other famous entertainers; Naomi Watts, Kate Beckinsale, and even Jerry Orbach. A potted tree sat behind Edward, near the door. The sound of a fax being received caught Edward off guard. A buzzing sound and dial tone cut through James' muttering. He snatched the paper that had just been sent over and looked at it quickly, his blue eyes scanning its contents. "No, I see that. Well, let me get to it, and I'll have an answer within the hour," he said, almost growling and ending the call by slamming down the receiver on the phone.

The office wasn't cramped; Edward's tall frame had plenty of room to stretch out in the chair if he was comfortable enough to do it. But he wasn't comfortable, he was nervous as to why James had called him there in such a hurry.

James took a moment to breathe, running his hands through his gelled hair before remembering that Edward was sitting in front of him.

Smiling, he started, "There's a fashion show I had a model back out of at the last minute. He's checking into rehab _again_. Can you believe it? But anyways, I need someone to fill in for him. How ripped are you?"

The question, the whole conversation, really, caught Edward off guard. His first thought was about the guy who was checking into rehab. He briefly wondered if that was a possibility of something he'd have to deal with at some point in this whole charade. No, he wouldn't go anywhere near drugs or alcohol. They were too poor to be able to afford it, at all, so the possibility of him getting his hands on something that nefarious was remote.

"Ripped? Uh, I'm not bulging, I guess, but I'm not hiding a six-pack either," he replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"For your first time, it'll do. But work on it, man. If you want to get anywhere in this business, you have to have the body of a god. You've already got the chiseled jaw structure, which is the only reason I'm even coming to you for the gig in the first place. Now, be here at this address tomorrow afternoon at three-thirty. Leave your wedding band at home. The only models who wear jewelry are the women, and it's only at the insistence of the designer. You will answer to the name Cullen; it's your mother's surname, right? Though I doubt anyone will ask you your name, let alone talk to you, while you're there. The less people know about you, the better. Don't talk to anyone unless they've talked to you first and keep your answers short and noncommittal," he said as he handed Edward a filled out form. "This is your pass to get you backstage. Don't lose it."

Edward felt like he should be taking notes. _Work out and bulk up_—something he would need to talk to Emmett about, ASAP. _Take off my ring?_ He opened his mouth to tell James that in no way was he taking off his ring but, before he could get a word in, James had plowed on without stopping for a breath. _Answer to Mom's maiden name_?; another problem he had. _Why shouldn't I be myself?_ And last of all, don't talk to anyone. _Yeah, that one I can do._

"Listen, Eddie-"

"My name is Edward, not Eddie, Jimmy," he interrupted, hating the name and throwing it back in James' face.

He continued as if he hadn't heard Edward, "I know everything's coming at you really fast right now, but you have to trust me with all of this shit. I've been in this business for a hell of a lot longer than you and, so far, my track record is far more substantial than your own."

"But why can't I be myself?"

"Marketability, Edd—ward. The majority of people who make up our demographic are teenage girls. Hormones are our biggest ally. You're young, you've got the face of a heartthrob, and girls are going to want to know everything about you. You can't be Edward Masen, married and off the market. In the long run, you're more sellable as Edward Cullen, and they'll all be wondering who he's going to be with next."

Edward considered it. He supposed that James did have a point to the ridiculous requests he was making. It didn't mean that Edward had to like it, though. But he'd do anything to help Bella. It was his duty, his promise to her when they got married, and finances were extremely tight due to Renee's various hospital stays.

In the long week Renee had been at the treatment center, Dr. Flynn was finally making some progress with her. Bella, through his adamant wishes that she stay home until her mother was properly medicated, visited every day. Sometimes, Renee would scream at her, but what was worse was when she didn't say anything at all to Bella. He thought Bella got some comfort that a small part of her mother was still there when she was screaming. The silence, though, drove her crazy, and she would cry into his shoulder for hours after they arrived back at Renee's tiny apartment.

It tore Edward apart.

James' chair squeaked with his movement. He placed his elbows on the table, folding his hands in front of his face with his index fingers coming together in front of his lips. "If you have problems, this is the time to address them, Edward. No pussyfooting around. I don't have time."

Edward felt like he was thrust in the spotlight. "No, there's no problem, James," he answered nervously.

A smug smile flashed across James' face. "Good. Now, get out of here and enjoy the sunshine. You're looking a little peakish," he said, sliding his eyes to the door.

Edward got up and shook James' hand, then turned and left the office. He stuffed his right hand in his picket while the other went through his hair, a nervous habit he'd had all his life.

He smiled at the receptionist as he made his way past her, earning nothing in response as she eyed him with a dead stare.

Finally, he stepped out into the early morning Jacksonville sunshine. He immediately felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. Edward was excited, if not slightly terrified, by the prospect of having a new job. Bella would be thrilled for him, and he couldn't wait to tell her.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. It rang twice before her breathless voice filled the line. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, baby. How'd your meeting go?"

He recalled almost flying out the door when James had called earlier, giving no reason for needing to see him immediately. Edward had wondered if James had reconsidered ever talking to him in the first place. He'd never been a model before, never acted in a play, or had any special talent, at all. Why would James Donovan ever want to hire him?

"It went fine, actually. I have a job." A wide grin spread across his face. "Actually, they call it a _gig_," he chortled excitedly.

She'd been just as curious as he'd been with the stranger, James, and his sudden demand to talk to Edward in person.

He could feel the relief pour out of the phone from her end as she gave a shriek of exhilaration.

"No way! Oh, Edward, I'm so proud of you! This is fantastic; tell me everything, handsome." Her words rushed out without a breath.

He recounted the conversations with her, leaving out a few key details. "But there's some small stuff we should talk about when I get home." He heard voices in the background. "Bella, what was that? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Center, Edward. I didn't know how long you'd be, and Dr. Flynn said that Renee needs to see me often for her to start trusting me."

Of course she was there. He sighed. "Right...right. I was thinking we could celebrate, kind of." Money was tight, and he wasn't getting paid until after the show, but they still had enough to have a nice dinner out for the two of them.

"I'm on my way now. Renee's having one of her bad days," she added sadly.

He hated hearing Bella upset and wished that there was more he could do. He could imagine grabbing Renee by the shoulders and shaking some sense into her, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"No, I'm leaving his office now, and I'll just pick you up. It shouldn't take me more than a half an hour to get there. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Edward. Drive safe. I love you."

"I love you, too."

A horn beeped from behind him. He'd been standing at the car for a few minutes, talking, and another car was waiting for his parking spot. He flushed and waved at the person in the car before hurriedly getting in and leaving.

For being in Jacksonville for only such a short time, he was beginning to know his way around. He took the highway and was able to think freely as he drove. James had given him a few things to work on, and he needed to get started right away.

XOXOXOXO

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since his first foray into the professional world of modeling, and Edward's life had already started to change.

He felt lucky to have survived the fashion show, what with tons of people running around and shouting orders in every direction. It was chaotic, to say the least. But what an experience it was. He'd showed up on time, exactly like James had told him to, and he was whisked away by a blonde, petite young woman who wore a headset around her neck. She'd told him to call her Maggie, and she said she'd lead him through the process. He watched the other models, a term he was amazed to call himself, as they walked up and down the catwalk. His heart had thudded in his chest, nervousness creeping up on him like a fever. But when it was his turn to take the runway, all apprehension had disappeared. Suddenly, he knew what he was doing, sure in his footsteps and body movements. Anyone watching him fell to the back of his mind as he became one with the show. A new sense of purpose took up residence inside his mind; he could almost feel Bella walking with him, somehow. And that made it all easier to do.

Alice had called them that night, screaming in their ears, because she had seen Edward on _Access Hollywood_. They'd showed a clip of him strutting down the runway, wearing an ensemble fit for the beach, Alice's keen eyes had recognized him quickly. Her high-pitched voice and constant talking was something they had missed. Not to mention, being so far away from all of their friends. Before hanging up, they had told her she couldn't tell anyone else. They were trying to keep Edward anonymous, per James' request.

Bella's hand gripped Edward's tightly, silently bring him back from his memories. Dr. Flynn had called the night before and told them he had some news regarding Renee's progress. They were going in to see him that morning.

"Just relax, sweetheart. I'm sure if there was something wrong, he would've insisted we come last night." Edward rubbed her back with his free hand as he led her to the car.

"But that's the thing, Edward. What if it _is_ something bad, and he needed time to get his thoughts in order before telling us?"

"Worrying over 'what-ifs' isn't good for you, Bella." He stopped her from getting into the passenger side, turning her to face him. "Your mother is already sick. I don't want you to get run down and get sick, too."

She thought for a second and smiled at him. "You're right. It's probably a good thing." She conceded quickly before pecking him on the lips.

Bella fiddled with the radio, the old car getting only one oldie radio station amidst a bunch of static, as they drove to the Center. She had nervous energy, Edward understood, and couldn't seem to sit still.

After parking, Edward pulled Bella to his side as they walked into the entrance. "Hello, Marjorie. How are you?" Bella said sweetly.

"Oh, Bella! I'm good. I'm good. How are you, dear? And Edward, long time no see. Dr. Flynn is in his office. I'll just let him know you're here. It shouldn't be more than a minute."

"Thanks, Marjorie. Do you know how she's doing this morning?"

"Well, I haven't heard of her causing a commotion, so that might be a good sign." Her hazel eyes twinkled.

Edward felt the nervousness and tension drain out of her body. Taking care of Renee, if she ever got out, was going to take its toll on Bella. He wasn't sure if he'd like that.

They stood off to the side of the entrance, Edward's arms wrapped around Bella's shoulder, as they waited for the doctor to come out and meet them.

"Bella, Edward, let's go to the observation room. We can talk in there," Dr. Flynn said as he walked up to them.

Bella, startled, jumped minutely in his embrace. Chuckling under his breath, Edward kissed her on the top of her head and led them to follow after the doctor.

The three walked leisurely, Bella and the doctor making small talk as they went. After their first visit, Bella had spent almost all of her time at the Center; Edward had been too busy job hunting to be able to visit as often as she had. After meeting with James, Edward had only gone with Bella twice to see Renee. On both visits, Renee had been agitated and downright scary to watch. But the woman that sat in front of them, at a table playing checkers, was docile, unlike what they'd seen before. Bella and Edward looked at her in shock.

Dr. Flynn laughed softly under his breath, completely understanding their reactions. "Once Renee came into our care, we started her off on a mild sedative, something to keep her from lashing out at us while we were trying to help her. Unfortunately, we had to severely up the dosage after she hurt you, Bella. The woman you've been seeing, the one who had outbursts and was at times completely non-responsive, she's not entirely gone, but she's under control."

"But how? What made her act that way, doctor?"

"I think your mother has schizophrenia, Bella. It's the best explanation given her delusions and hallucinations. Simply put, her reality is skewed and she can't tell the difference between what is real and what isn't. After we let the medication wear off, we were able to watch her behavior more closely. Though we kept her in isolation for a few days, her tendencies toward our staff led us to believe that she has paranoid thoughts, ranging from protection over what she thought had happened to you to thoughts of people who wanted to paint her in various colors. Usually these thoughts expressed themselves out loud when someone came near her, though as previously mentioned by Officer Kronstat; she has been heard talking to herself before."

"Did I—I mean, was it me? Did my showing up make her even worse?" Bella asked with a tremble in her voice.

Dr. Flynn thought for a moment before he answered, "Seeing you, or rather, being told that she was seeing you and then being shown a grown woman instead, did trigger a response, obviously. Her recollection of you is as a very young child and to see you as an adult, she believed we were trying to trick her. So, no, you coming to see her didn't make her condition worse. It just brought to our attention some of the attributes of her condition."

"She's been having daily therapy sessions with me, and we've started her on Haldol, an antipsychotic, to treat her hallucinations. But this is only the start. She'll have to stay here with us for a bit longer, at least until the court has ruled she's not a danger to herself or others. Then we can release her.

"Now, what your mother has is a serious illness. But if she stays on her medications and continues with therapy, even after she's left our facility, she should be able to live a normal life."

The hope that shown in Bella's eyes was plain on her face. "She'll remember me?"

"It's not that she doesn't remember you. It's that she can't tell if you're real or just some trick her mind's playing on her. It'll be a long, tough road, and it'll take some time and a lot of communication, but I don't see why you two couldn't work on building your relationship."

Bella flung herself at Dr. Flynn, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace that both surprised him and knocked him off balance.

A blooming sense of… something he couldn't name… filled Edward. He was happy for Bella, but schizophrenia was serious. He was sure that whatever was coming their way, it wasn't going to be easy. And it was going to be expensive. They didn't have a pot to piss in…they were so broke. Edward's first check from the show had gone to help pay back not only his parents but Charlie, as well.

Yes, paying back their parents was one of Edward's first priorities. The others included essential things: food, paying Renee's apartment rent, and others.

But, for the second time since they'd arrived in Florida, Bella had a real smile on her face. The other time was when they'd gone out to a small Cuban restaurant to celebrate Edward's new job.

Deep down he was happy that Renee would have a chance to lead a normal life. And even deeper still, he was happy that Bella would finally get a chance to know her mother and possibly the reasons why she left in the first place.

"Bella, my dear, there's no need to be hugging me. I assure you, everything will work out. We're doing the best we can to bring your mother back to you." Dr. Flynn chuckled through the initial embarrassment as he hugged her back.

"Please, this is huge! Tell me what I can do to help things along… I'll do whatever I can," Bella replied, stepping away from him.

"Well, later, at some point, I might have you join in on a few of Renee's sessions. I think it'll help work on the relationship that you two have. But, for now, I need one-on-one time with her, and she needs to keep taking her meds. If-" he was cut off by Edward's cell phone going off.

He grabbed it quickly and silenced the ringtone. Looking down at the screen, he said, "I'm sorry, I've got to take this."

He opened the phone and stepped out into the main hallway. "James? How's it going?"

Hearing back from James hopefully meant that he had another gig to offer. The extra money would come in real handy for them. Renee's hospital stay, plus court fees, needed to be taken care of, and they were piling up quickly.

"Edward, my main man! You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with," James replied happily, excitement in his tone.

"Abraham Lincoln? Was he calling from the other side? No, wait. David Beckham?" he answered. He couldn't help the joking tone he used. Things seemed to be looking up for them. Renee was on the mend, and Bella didn't look so defeated any more.

"Oh, har har. You're such a comedian," James shot back sarcastically.

"Okay, then. Spill. I'm with my wife, and it's not the best time for me to be away."

"Right, right. Tell her I said hello, and that I can't wait to meet her. Anyways, David Crane was at the show you did. His daughter dragged him there. He's putting together a new pilot for a sitcom and is looking for a kind of airhead, heartthrob guy to put into a role...how's your acting?"

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Kikidew, Lauren, and my mom. They all know why.

Each and every review, alert, and favorite make me smile. Thank you.

From James to Renee, we're meeting more and more characters. Interesting, eh? What do you think?

We're getting to the end of my prewritten chapters. I pose this question to you all: Do you want me to slow down posting, say once every two weeks, or keep posting once a week until I run out of prewritten chapters (I have two left after this)?

Several award sites are accepting noms at the moment, please take a moment to rec your faves for these awards, the authors/betas/artists will be so grateful. The Torch Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) xaeD00 & The Eclipse Awards: bit (dot) ly (backslash) wL8RJi

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

**NOTE:** There's some heavy, physical stuff this chapter folks. Consider yourself warned.

XOXOXOXO

**June 16, 2006**

**Bella**

It was a quarter to eleven at night, and the party was in full swing. Bella walked between the writhing bodies, holding her red plastic Solo cup high above her head. She could feel the deep bass of the rap song she'd never heard before pounding against her feet. The beat was catchy, but the words didn't make any sense to her.

Mike Newton's house was filled to the brim with their former classmates. Earlier that same afternoon, they had all graduated from Forks High School. Not more than ten minutes before they were all set to walk out into the auditorium to begin the ceremony, Mike had called out that he would be having a party at his house that night, and everyone was invited.

Turns out that the graduating class of 2006 had nothing else better to do that night than to show up for Mike's party.

People were happy with smiles on their faces as they ground together to the melodic beats filling the room.

It was just too much for Bella to take. She felt as if she was going to burst into flames.

When she reached the edge of the makeshift dance floor, she brought her cup down toward her face and took a healthy sip of the drink.

How Mike had procured alcohol, Bella didn't know. She'd promised herself she'd only drink one, and only because it was a celebration. If her father ever found out, he'd skin her alive.

"Where's Edward?" Tyler Crowley asked, stepping awkwardly close to Bella as she surveyed the crowd. She tried to ignore the way his breath reeked or the way his words were slightly slurred.

"Probably in the kitchen," she answered, stepping away from him and heading in the opposite direction.

"Damn, Bella, lookin' fine! Call me, baby!" he shouted after her.

Ducking her head in embarrassment, she headed into the kitchen and ignored all of the stares she was receiving.

Really, he'd been increasingly flirty with her all night. She blamed the alcohol.

Bella heard Edward before she saw him; he was laughing with Emmett in the corner of the kitchen. Emmett slapped him on the shoulder before both boys looked up to see Bella standing at the island counter.

Edward's eyes were sparkling at her, mischief and adoration shining in them as she walked up to him. He smiled that crooked grin of his that made her knees melt, and she couldn't help the bubbling emotion well up in her chest. _He was hers._

Her head tilted down as she crashed into his chest, making sure to hold her drink out to avoid spilling it while his arm snaked around her waist to hold her to him. She could feel the laughter rumble in his torso as he placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head and smirked in spite of herself.

"Is Crowley still being obnoxious?" Emmett asked teasingly.

She groaned into Edward's shirt as Emmett laughed loudly. Bella turned to face him, glaring and flipping him off, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down the small of her back, easing the tension that had suddenly showed up at the mention of Tyler's affections.

"I'll be right back, babe," Edward said softly in her ear, patting her on the ass as he stepped away from the counter.

He pecked her quickly on the lips before leaving her with Emmett, his tall form bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Emmett turned and stared at her. After not saying anything for a minute, Bella couldn't handle it.

"What?" she asked with a grin and blush staining her cheeks.

He was quiet before he answered her, "You're happy, right?"

The softness of his tone caught her off guard. "What do you mean? Of course I'm happy. We just graduated. What's not to be thrilled about?" she replied with a laugh.

"I mean with Edward. He's a good guy, right? Treats you the way you're supposed to be treated?"

"What's with the sudden interest, Em? We've been dating for a while, and _now_ you're concerned about my happiness?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm just making sure he's taking care of you, Bells. You're like my sister, you know that," he answered seriously with a shrug of his shoulder.

Her heart panged. In all the time she'd known Emmett, he'd always been protecting her, making sure she was all right. The fact he was so nonchalant about it really hit home for Bella. It was something so simple, but profound, and it almost took her breath away.

Taking Edward's earlier place against the counter, she leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. She paused to take in a deep breath before answering him, "And you're like my brother, Emmy. Yes, I'm happy with him."

"Good. I have to make sure he's going to treat you right, you know," Emmett said, nodding to himself in reassurance.

"He does. I promise," she said with a smile, remembering all of the sweet things Edward had done for her over the course of their relationship. The treasure hunt he'd planned for their first date. Flowers that had randomly showed up in her locker. He'd even bought feminine products when she'd run out and hadn't felt well enough to leave the house, proceeding to take care of her, once he returned, for the rest of the day.

"You're sure about him, then? No one else captures your interest?"

"As sure as I'm going to be. But he has to be sure of me, too," she answered softly, throwing away her empty cup. Bella had never doubted Edward's feelings for her, once they were together, but she worried that something, or someone, better would come along, and take him away from her.

"Oh believe me; he's sure about you, Bells."

She shot him a questioning glance at his confident words, something about them not quite making sense.

"I can't say right now. But you'll understand when it happens," he added, putting his hands up in defense.

"You're being cryptic." She scowled, giving him the stink eye.

"Talk to your boo."

Bella stared at him. "Really?"

"Really…now scoot. You're ruining my mojo, and this is probably the last time I'll see some of these fine ladies," he said, shoving her playfully and dusting imaginary lint off his shoulder when she regained her footing.

She rolled her eyes before she could help it. He would always be on the lookout for Miss Right, but was willing to go through plenty of Miss Wrongs to get there. But the way he was talking struck Bella as odd. Her happiness was always apparent, so why did he feel the sudden need to make sure that she was content?

"I'm going to go look for Edward," she announced.

Emmett looked at her sideways, his lips pursed like he was trying to hold in a grin. "You do that, baby doll. And tell him, from me, to get a move on it. He'll know what that means."

"Quit being mysterious, Em, it's…unsettling."

He bumped her shoulder with his, before turning his attention to the dance floor. Bella slowly pushed away from the counter and made for the stairs. Plenty of people were already sloshed, their outlandish behavior made her chuckle as she passed by them. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were making out on the bottom stair, while Tyler passed out and clutching a bottle of shampoo in his arms further up. She giggled and wished she had her phone. Alice had demanded that Bella wear a particular pair of pants that night, which, unfortunately, didn't have any pockets. Taking a picture for possible blackmail usage would've been the perfect deterrent for the rest of the night.

As she walked up to the second floor landing, she took in the pictures lining the walls. Her eyes fell on one with Mike and his family, standing shoulder to shoulder and wearing embarrassing Christmas sweaters, posing for the yearly holiday card. Bella chuckled to herself at that one. For as long as she'd known the Newton's, they'd always had a great sense of humor. Another one had Mike's older sister, Julie, posing with their parents in front of the Forks' High Auditorium on her graduation day two years before. She continued perusing the frames, smiling softly with each memory that was captured.

She was passing by the first doorway, heading toward the bathroom, when she heard muffled bumps and scrapes against the wall, out of sync with the music that was pounding through the house.

Blushing, she presumed that some lucky couple was having a little bit of fun until she heard a sound that chilled her to the bone. A scream. And not just a scream of pleasure, but a terrified, strangled yip of a noise that sounded strangely familiar.

Rose.

"Rose? Is that you?" Bella called out, her hand on the doorknob. "Rosalie, are you okay?"

"Bella! Help me!" Came back through the door, right before another terrified scream filled the air and a crash bounced through the room.

Bella tried to turn the handle and push in but found it locked. She jiggled the knob to no avail…it wouldn't budge.

"Rose, I need you to unlock the door," she yelled, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"She's busy, bitch! Leave us alone!" an angry male voice yelled back.

Royce. She'd heard him bark orders at his teammates before, his grating voice echoing through the boys' locker room about their game losses as Rose and she had waited for him to get out.

Another crash sounded in the room, and Bella's thoughts ran rampant through her head. Rose was in trouble, and she needed to help her best friend. The door was locked. There was no way for her to get in.

She tried something she'd only saw in movies and cop TV shows. She took a step back and, throwing all her weight at the door, slammed her shoulder into the wood. She cursed in agony as pain flared up her arm.

"Shit! Rose, you've got to fight back for me, okay? Don't let him anywhere near you. I'm going to find a way in!" she yelled, holding her arm with her hand as she walked away from the door. Perhaps Edward had come downstairs without her noticing; she had been engaged in a serious discussed with Emmett in the kitchen. Edward would've wanted to give her a chance to talk to him, noticing the looks on their faces. He was good at reading people like that. She had to find him, though. He was strong enough to break the door, and he had her phone…she could call her dad. Bella's head was buzzing. She wasn't sure if it was from the liquor or the rush of adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Edward! Edward, where are you?" she screamed over the loud bass of music and partiers as she reached the bottom floor.

Everyone was milling around, heads and arms waving in a sea of festivity as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Edward!" Bella tried again, jumping up to get a better angle of the bodies on the floor.

"B, I know you can't dance, but this new style you're trying isn't going to work," a laughing voice filled in her ear as she searched the crowd.

_Emmett!_

"Em, thank god! Rose is upstairs with Royce, and he's doing something to her! It's locked, and I can't get in there to save her! You've got to do something!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes and emotion clouding her voice.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Rose and Royce? Why are you holding your arm like that?"

"Not important! Just save her!" Bella yelled as she grasped Emmett's big hand in hers and started dragging him up the stairs, around the oblivious make-out session between Mike and Jessica. Sensing her urgency, and with a furrowed brow, he followed behind her, taking two steps at a time.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran down the hallway. She hoped she hadn't wasted too much time, and Royce hadn't done something drastic.

Reaching the door, Bella started pounding her fists against the wood. "Rose, Emmett's right here! We're getting you out!"

Inside, she heard glass shattering and Rose's terrified voice. "No! Royce, stay away from me! Get _off_ of me! Emmett, mmfp!" Her voice was suddenly cut off, like Royce had slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Bella, get out of the way," Emmett said gravely.

She turned to him and saw that his face had gone pale. His hands balled into fists, the knuckles turning white with anger. She scurried out of his way as he tensed, eyeing the door critically.

Suddenly, he threw himself at the door.

It didn't move.

But another door in the hallway did. Edward stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he exited.

"Edward! Help Emmett break down the door," Bella said frantically.

He shot them a questioning gaze before Emmett hurled himself again. Same result, the door stayed firmly shut and undamaged.

"Rose is in trouble," Bella pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

Edward ran toward them quickly as Emmett stepped back. "Together on three," Emmett said with a nod.

Edward nodded back as they both counted.

That time, when their shoulders hit the door, the wood splintered at the lock. Both boys tumbled through the frame, Bella let out a cry of relief before following them quickly.

But the scene that lay before them was something that no one should ever have to witness.

Rose was pinned to the bed with her shirt obviously ripped from her body, the lace cups of her lavender bra pulled down to expose her breasts. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dark angry lines running with her mascara. Her cheek was pink and swollen, a cut carved a jagged line down her once perfect flesh, and blood dripped across her smooth skin. She writhed and twisted underneath Royce's form, his jeans pulled down to his thighs and his plaid boxer covered ass sticking out. He was trying to keep her arms forced down above her head with only one hand, but she was kicking away from him, screaming at the top of her lungs through a hastily made gag made out of her shirt.

Her legs were still miraculously covered by her jeans.

"Stop moving, you little bitch. This is what you deserve for—" he was cut off suddenly by Emmett and Edward, who were pulling him off of Rose by his arms.

"Assholes! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Bella rushed forward to Rose, who had rolled onto her side in the fetal position, covering herself as she wept. Bella landed on the bed, ripping the gag off as she reached Rose. Without thinking, she drew the shivering blonde into her embrace, who was protesting at being touched. "Rosalie, sweetheart, it's Bella. It's okay. It's just me," Bella soothed.

Rose's tear and blood-stained face looked up pleadingly at Bella's. "Oh, God. Please, Bella, please," she cried, suddenly clutching onto Bella's shirt to draw herself closer into her embrace.

In the corner of the room, Edward and Emmett were still fighting with a struggling Royce. "It's all her fault! She was asking for it. I was only giving her what she wanted!" he defended.

"Wait, Jess. What in the—what's going on?" Mike asked from the doorway, taking in the shattered frame as Jessica settled behind him, both of their appearances disheveled.

"Call 911. Call my dad," Bella demanded while Rose continued to sob.

Mike and Jessica ran from the room.

"Stop fighting, Royce! Fuck! You're not getting away from us," Edward said, struggling to keep his hold on Royce. Suddenly, he wrenched his arms free from both men's grasps, rounding on Edward quickly and slugged him on the jaw.

Bella screamed as Edward went down. She tucked Rose behind her in case Royce came after her again.

A flurry of movement happened at once. Emmett was fighting and ducking jabs from Royce, while Edward was shaking his head, disoriented and trying to get back up quickly as his lip bled. Jasper was suddenly in the room, tackling Royce to the ground with a running yell stuck in his throat. The surprise caught the aggravated man off guard and he went sprawling to the ground with a loud _oomph_.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Alice ran into the room, talking quickly into her cell phone. "No, Chief, Bella's fine. Just get here as soon as you can. Right, I'll tell her." She hung up the phone, her panicked face taking in the room before her. Pieces of broken objects, picture frames and tiny glass knick-knacks littered the floor, books were scattered around the room, and the floral patterned sheets of the bed rumpled and messy. Jasper was laying on a struggling, cursing Royce as Emmett grabbed for his flailing hands while he tried to throw Jasper off. Edward was clutching at his jaw, a trail of blood smearing across his chin as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bella sat, rocking, with a babbling and terrified half-naked Rose, muttering in her ear.

Alice joined them on the bed, wrapping her arms around both women as the sirens got louder.

"Your dad says to stay calm and that he's on his way. He loves you," Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

All she could do was nod in response and cradle Rose closer to her.

"Mike's waiting downstairs for the police," Alice offered. She didn't know what else to say.

Edward got up to his feet slowly. Bella wanted nothing more than to run to him and see if he was all right, but at her concerned look, he waved her off. "Stay with Rose," he mouthed, wincing slightly as he did so.

Hurried footsteps pounded along the hallway, and then Mike walked in. "In here, officers. Holy shit! My sister's going to freak," he said, taking in the room as the officers entered behind him. One of them had worked with Charlie as far back as Bella could remember. He was a portly man with salt and pepper hair much like her father's. She'd always called him Officer Fred. The younger man who accompanied him had only been at the station for a few months. He was in his mid-twenties, tall and broad shouldered with blonde hair. He preferred to be called Officer George while on duty.

"Forget your sister. What about your parents?" Jessica asked, bending down and looking at the doorjamb.

"Son, you can get off him now," Officer Fred said gruffly, tapping Jasper on the shoulder. Officer George stooped down and took hold of Royce's arms from Emmett, who had been holding him down. "We've got it," he added, talking to Emmett.

"Hey, Fred—I mean, Officer Fred, George," Bella said in greeting, her tone sad.

Both officers tipped their head in Bella's direction.

Royce was pulled back into a kneeling position. "What happened?" Officer Fred asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Nothing, officer. I was having a good time with my girl over there when they busted down the door and started beating me up."

The room exploded as everyone called out Royce's false statement.

"Okay, okay. Just one person at a time, folks. We'll start with the young lady, since we've heard his version of the events."

Rose sniffled as she looked up from Bella's shirt. "We came in here to talk, maybe make out a little bit. But then we were on the bed, and he kept pushing to touch me. I grabbed his hands and moved them off me, but then two seconds later, his hands would be back in the same place. I told him no, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I managed to roll out from under him. I tried to get out of the room, but he was blocking my way. He was—he was so mad," she broke down into sobs again, her head burrowing into Bella.

"Is this true, King? She told you no, and you kept forcing yourself on her?" Officer Fred asked, turning to look at Royce fully.

"She's lying!" he yelled.

"You're forgetting, King, that I pulled you off her. _I_ saw what you were doing to Rose, and that is _not_ how you treat a lady," Emmett stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger in Royce's direction and an angry scowl curling back his lip in disgust.

"And he's not the only one. I saw it all, too," Edward added, stepping up with him and putting a cautionary hand on Emmett's shaking shoulder.

"Why is her shirt ripped, and her mouth gagged, Royce? I mean, really? We're not stupid! Why would we have to break down the door if you weren't in the process of _raping_ her? I heard you, you douche bag. I heard every fucking word you said, and I have no problem standing up in a court room full of people to tell them exactly what kind of sleaze ball you really are," Bella spit venomously. She was so mad, her vision was clouded. She was having a hard time keeping her body from shaking.

"Had he tried to hurt you before, Rosalie?" Officer Fred asked, his tone soft.

She shook her head back and forth, tears still streaming down her face. "He—every time I told him no, he always listened. I thought we were on the same page." She hiccupped.

"EMS is downstairs, Michael. Why don't you bring them up here?" Officer Fred ordered, a squawking coming over his radio.

Mike left the room and returned a minute later with the paramedics. They went to Rose first and brought her downstairs to take a closer look at her in the back of the ambulance.

Charlie showed up, taking over for Officer Fred, who went to take Rose's official statement. "Royce King, you're under arrest for attempted rape. You have the right to remain silent…" Charlie said, grabbing Royce's hands and placing them behind his back. Bella heard the sound of handcuffs clicking into place as her father continued to read Royce his Miranda rights.

"I understand," Royce finally grunted, sounding irritated.

Charlie looked at Bella. "We _will_ be talking about your drinking when we get home. I saw the keg downstairs. You're lucky this is taking precedence, otherwise, I'd throw all of you in the drunk tank to see how things like this _really_ turn out." He turned to Edward. "You should get that looked at," he added, motioning to his face.

Edward nodded briefly before Charlie led Royce out of the room.

Everyone left in the room was eerily silent, nobody knowing what to say.

Bella had no trouble hearing the partiers downstairs leaving since the music had been shut off long before. Red and blue lights from the cop cars flashed against the walls in a kaleidoscope of color.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked, his hand still on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett shrugged it off, taking a step away from Edward. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna—I'll just go check on Rose." They all stared at his quickly retreating form, a frown on their faces at his behavior.

"I'm going to see how bad the damage is," Mike groaned, taking Jessica's hand in his own and leaving the room.

Alice started rubbing Bella's shoulders, both of them in shock over what had happened to their best friend.

"Come on, Aly…we'll help clean up and give Charlie our statements," Jasper said, stepping up to the bed and hold a hand out. Alice looked up at him with wide eyes. "But why can't we start here first?" she asked.

"It's a crime scene, babe. We shouldn't stay in here," Jasper replied softly, his hand closing over Alice's fingers gently.

"Oh, okay," she said stoically. "We'll see you two downstairs?"

Bella nodded her head numbly. So much was going through her head; she didn't know where to begin. Rose was just assaulted, practically raped by her boyfriend, who everyone thought was a stand up guy. He'd trashed the place and hurt her best friend in the process, who would most likely be scarred for the rest of her life—both emotionally and physically. Emmett…she didn't know what to think about his behavior. He'd been so quiet through the entire ordeal, except to stand up for Rose and say that he'd put Royce in his place when the time came. Then just walking out…it bothered Bella, mostly because she couldn't name the feeling his walking out created in her. Jasper had come to the rescue in the nick of time, saving Edward and Emmett from becoming part of an all out brawl.

_Oh no…Edward._

Her head whipped to the side, her eyes widening as she realized that he'd been hurt by Royce, too, and had completely forgotten about it.

Edward was by her side in two strides, sitting down on the bed next to her in a heartbeat. Her eyes search over his blood-smeared chin, her fingers ghosted over the puffy flesh of his cheek that was already starting to bruise.

"Royce packs quite a punch." Edward chuckled humorlessly, wincing as his teeth clenched in anger.

"I think he takes steroids," Bella supplied seriously.

"It would make sense. Are you all right?" he asked, taking her face in his hands and searching her eyes.

"I'm…I don't know what I am. I just know that I'm okay as long as you're okay."

He leaned his forehead against hers, the both of them just breathing in each other's presence. Bella closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around Edward's wrists, needing to feel him in her hands.

"Emmett said to get a move on it," she blurted out suddenly. Edward froze against her, the movement causing Bella to open her eyes to find his startling green ones staring at her.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

He shook his head minutely against hers, chuckling under his breath. "Now isn't the right time, Bella."

"The right time for what?"

Edward sighed, a puff of air fanning out across Bella's lips softly. "This isn't even the right place."

"The right place for what? Edward, I'm confused, and I need answers. Emmett was being an elusive ass earlier, Rose was just molested…I need something concrete here, baby," Bella said, emotion clouding her voice. With everything going on, she was close to her breaking point, and that was saying a lot.

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to think before dropping a hand from her cheek to hold one of her own, which was still gripping his wrist.

"Bella, I promise I'm not being vague on purpose. This is just…it's difficult to find the right words when I haven't even made the decision about this more than an hour ago," he hedged slowly.

_He's breaking up with me. This has all been a joke, and he's finally done with me now that we're out of high school. God, how can I have been so stupid?_

"Damnit, Edward! I can only take so much of this before I crack. Just get on with it," she demanded, her voice straining close to tears.

He suddenly looked determined. "You're right. If tonight's showed me anything, it's that life is too short, and I can't keep going on as if things were normal. It'd be very difficult with the way I feel."

She was dying. Her carefully placed wall was cracking under the strain of the nights events, coupled with the way that Edward was looking at her as he spilled his thoughts. He was breaking her heart. Bella couldn't help it. She started sobbing.

"Don't cry, love. This is good! I know I'm not doing it the right way, but when have you ever known me to do things the right way?" he cajoled, that smirk that always tweaked at her heart forming on his perfect lips.

"How is this supposed to be good when all I can feel is this pressure on my chest, Edward? Huh? How can I possibly think you breaking up with me is a good thing?"

The smirk disappeared from his face, the light falling from his eyes just a fast. "Breaking up? You want to break up?"

_Is he serious? How can he not know that he's ending my life with his words right now?_

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_! How is it that I'm explaining this to you?" she wondered sarcastically. "Such is the direction of my life."

"I don't want to break up," he said quietly, as if the words pained him.

"You don't?"

He shook his head.

"Then why were you talking about decisions, and that life's too short to be living it like you are?"

Edward smiled quickly, before pursing his lips. "Bella, I'm trying to propose."

She blinked. "Propose?"

He nodded slowly. "My dad said to me, right after graduation, that I need to figure out what I was going to do next with my life. I took stock of it all. The only things I had were my home, school, and you. Things are great at home. I don't have any obligations…with the exception of seeing my parents every once in a while. School's over, at least, for now it is. I was thinking about taking the year off to really figure out what I want to become, what I want to study and get my degree in." He paused and looked down, embarrassed. "Then, there's you. You're the one thing that I absolutely cannot picture my life without. Imagining college? You're right there in the dorms with me. Going to classes? Walking with me to class, laughing at something stupid I've said. Going home to visit Mom and Dad? You're sitting right next to me as we have dinner with them, my parents talking to you more than me. Bella, don't you see? I'm crazy about you."

The breath had completely left her. It was surreal. One moment she thought he was breaking up with her, and the next, he was proposing they get married.

He shifted beside her, dropping to the floor on one knee.

_Shit just got real._

"Isabella Swan, I know I was supposed to ask your dad before doing this, but we're just kind of a backwards couple, aren't we?" he chuckled, taking both of her hands in his.

She nodded and smiled, recalling everything that made them what they were.

Together.

"I don't have a ring right now, but I know that you're okay with not having one until we talk to our parents first. But it would be the—the greatest, no…the most magnificent honor in this world, if you would agree to marry me."

The earnest look in his eyes, the bashful, but exuberant smile on his lips—she didn't have a choice.

Bella's heart had made the decision for her before her mind could even think the words.

She flung herself into his arms, knocking him flat onto his back in the process, and started raining kisses all over his face. The word _yes_, a promise, from her lips each time they met his skin.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Kikidew, Lauren, and my mom. They all know why.

I'm astounded by the response this story is getting. Each and every review, alert, and favorite make me smile. Thank you.

I'd like to say a quick Happy Birthday to PTB, an awesome resource for every writer in the fandom. Check them out.

I'll be posting bi-weekly until I have more chapters finished, which I hope will be soon.

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you next week,

AmoreBella88


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

XOXOXOXO

**December 8, 2007**

**Bella **

It was chilly out, the sun having no effect on the early December weather. It made Bella miss Forks that much more, knowing she wouldn't see any snow, something that distinctly announced Christmas's arrival.

A strong wind threatened to pull the wheel from Bella's grasp. Her heart hammered in her throat as she tightened her hold. Edward placed his palm on her thigh, the warmth immediately soothing her.

He always calmed her down.

She didn't realize how much she had been depending on Edward for the last year, since that dreaded phone call in the middle of the night. It dawned on her, as she was taking him to the airport, they had never been apart for a long period of time since they'd gotten married. He did everything to assure her they'd be in constant contact, but she was still nervous beyond belief.

_What will I do with my time? How am I supposed to keep the bills from piling up while he's gone for two and a half months? _

They had a small nest egg saved up from Edward's TV show, but it wouldn't last long enough for him to get back, it was only just getting popular feedback in ratings. It felt wrong to have James and Victoria, Edward's pushy manager and his cut-throat publicist, give her a stipend while Edward was away. No, she'd have to look around and see who was hiring, and if she could have an open schedule. Renee was making strides in her progress; she was due to be released into Bella's care within a week or two. But that didn't mean Bella wasn't scared shitless with the prospect of being truly alone with her mother since they'd first come out nearly a year before.

"You have that look," Edward said, reaching up, and across the console, to squeeze her hand. "The kind that says you're freaking out."

She chuckled humorlessly as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I can't hide anything from you, all knowing one."

Her statement was met with silence as he waited for her to continue.

"There's just so much going on up here. I feel like I'm out of control." She gestured to her head.

"You're over thinking, B. Go treat yourself to a massage and just take the time to prioritize while there are no outside distractions weighing you down."

"Please. I couldn't do that. Money is tight enough without me having to go get something purely for myself."

"James and Vicki can take care of it. I told them, while I was away, you were basically becoming their client. If I hear one thing about you being displeased or upset, their asses are on the line."

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I don't need babysitters," she scoffed, merging into the airport lane.

"I know you don't. But it'll make _me_ feel better if I knew you were letting them check in on you from time to time. I kind of love you, you know," he said, squeezing her hand and giving her a lopsided smirk.

She huffed. "You can't do that to me. It's not fair."

"And what's that?" he asked, facing her with an amused expression on his face.

"Play the protector card. It does things to me," she defended, squirming slightly in her seat. It was the damn smirk from hell that always made her insides get all squishy feeling, made her incredibly turned on.

Edward leaned over and nuzzled her ear. "Then why don't you turn around and take us back home? I can always catch a later flight."

"Ohh, don't tempt me, movie star. This is a huge step for us, for your career. I'm not going to be the one who gets you booted off the set before you've even stepped foot on the lot."

Though, she was tempted; their sex life had diminished drastically. Bella was always preoccupied with Renee, and learning everything she could about the disease that plagued her mother, she was becoming more and more lethargic and depressed. It didn't help that schizophrenia could be passed down genetically, that Bella could inherit it from her mother. She felt like a ticking time bomb. They still lived in Renee's tiny apartment, and fooling around in it creeped Bella out.

Edward was stuck on set working odd hours, even occasional night shoots for the show he was a star of, "Manic Pete's." It was based off a local pizzeria run by three college friends who had inherited it from the previous owner in his will. He'd had a few more modeling gigs before he auditioned and was cast in the pilot, which network execs had loved. At first, he was afraid of being a failure, not having any training in the art of acting. He turned out to be a fairly decent actor, only attending a few classes and receiving pointers from his directors and fellow cast mates to help him.

So far, he hadn't had to act romantically with anyone in the show, but Bella knew it was coming. She knew his character in this movie had a girlfriend whom he was supposed to love deeply. His character even had to save this girl from death, but Bella's stomach churned when she thought of another woman's lips on Edward's. In essence, everything he was doing, touching this—actress—was all for Bella and her mother. Bella couldn't help her jealousy; she was the reason for her own heartache.

But he still climbed into bed with her every night, some nights it was just later than usual. It seemed they never had the time, or energy, to really _be_ with one another.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss under Bella's ear, his lips lingering on her skin, causing her to shiver. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he said, moving back into his seat with a small pout.

"Now, see? If you weren't my husband, I could so blame you for trying," she teased back, flashing him a smile to let him know she was all right.

"See? There's my girl." He grinned, a kind of victory shining in his eyes.

She turned off the ramp and into the terminal for departures. Edward was flying to Toronto to start filming his first movie, a science-fiction called _Without A Sound_, and had to be at least two hours early to go through security before his boarding time.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Bella stated sadly, biting her lip to keep her emotions from flowing out of control.

"I'll miss you, too, but we'll talk every day," Edward vowed, squeezing her hand tightly again.

"That's not the same as having you here. At least then I knew you were real, and I hadn't made up this amazing man as my husband." She held back a sniffle, but the sound was still present and thick in her voice.

"I'm sure I can manage a weekend visit every now and then, schedule permitting. Bella, this will all be fine. I can guarantee it. I'll probably have more down time than I'll know what to do with. You'll get sick of hearing from me so much."

She squeezed his hand, suddenly changing the topic. "You'll call me when you land? So I know you're safe?" her throat threatened to close up with the impending tears she could feel.

"And when I get to the hotel, and even when I leave for the set. We'll be on the phone more than we used to be when we were dating. Remember the cell phone bills back then? I thought your dad was going to kill me for the outrageous charges every month."

A wry smile sprang to her lips at the memory. That was the first time she ever noticed Charlie had a vein in his temple that throbbed whenever he was beyond pissed.

"Don't remind me. I think I still owe him some chores for those," she said, laughing.

Edward chuckled beside her as she pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. He grabbed her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "I don't like leaving you any more than you like letting me go. If I could, I would bring you with me, or make some ridiculous demand that they use Miami as a backdrop for downtown Seattle. But I can't, and we need this too much for me to fuck it up by becoming a dick-ish celebrity now."

She placed her hands over his and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have to go now, but you're always with me." He placed a Dodgers hat down securely over his head and put on his sunglasses before turning and getting out of the passenger side. Bella took a second to wipe away her tears before getting out and unlatching the trunk to get his bag. Once it was out and at their feet, Edward pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she curled into his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I love you," he whispered, squeezing her tightly. She pulled back and kissed him, pouring everything she had into that kiss.

_Have fun._

_Be safe._

_Come back to me.  
><em>

"I love you, too. Now you'd better go before someone recognizes you, and James has a heyday with the press. 'Brunette floozy seen canoodling with famous hunk Edward Cullen at Jacksonville International.'"

"Please, you're not a floozy. If anything, you're a classy call girl," he replied, earning him a swat from Bella.

"And now it'll read, 'Edward Cullen accosted by sexy brunette'," he added, laughing.

She chuckled at his humor, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She pecked him once more before pulling out of his embrace. He reached into his pocket and brought out something in his fist. "I need you to hold onto this until I get back," he said, dropping his voice and depositing his wedding ring in her palm. Bella had had a problem with him making so many changes because of James' say so, keeping their marriage a secret was the biggest one. He had turned Edward's public persona into someone she didn't know, and she hated it. It was like she didn't exist in his "new" life.

She looked up at him questioningly. "I thought you left this at home?"

"I always take it with me, even if I can't wear it on camera," he admitted, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

Her lip trembled at his words. "Gah! Do you always have to be so perfect? Go, before I shove you back into the car and drive you to the nearest secluded place to have my wicked way with you."

He gave her a grin, the one she'd told him would make her panties disappear like magic, picked up his bag, and walked into the airport, giving her a small wave as he looked back one last time.

Bella stood for a minute, leaning her back against the car as she slid his wedding band on her thumb. "Two and a half months…I can do that."

XOXOXOXO

Her mother walked listlessly behind her, her cloth covered feet shuffling against the linoleum. Bella had to remind herself to walk slower, because Renee was tired. "Are you hungry, Mom? Do you want a sandwich with everyone before we leave?"

Renee shrugged her shoulders, giving a noncommittal grunt.

"Okay, that'll be nice. You can tell them all goodbye," Bella supplied, looking back over her shoulder.

All Renee did was blink.

_This is going to be interesting_, Bella thought as she opened the door to Renee's room. Bella had packed up most of her mother's things earlier that afternoon, only a few things were left in her drawers.

"Mom, can we talk?" she asked abruptly, sitting down at Renee's desk.

Her mother just stared back from the dresser, a t-shirt held loosely in her hands, and turned toward her daughter. Bella pleaded with her eyes while Renee sluggishly sat down on the bed, her hazel eyes apprehensive.

She took one of her mother's hands in her own and took a deep breath before she started. "I know I've gone with you to a few of your sessions with Dr. Flynn, but we never really discussed why you left."

The elder woman was quiet. Bella could see she was struggling, thinking. "I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I knew I was different. I wasn't the same me. So, instead of sticking around, dragging you both down and with my mood swings, I thought it would be better if I just left, like I'd never been there in the first place."

Bella was trying not to get angry, trying to see the position through her mother's eyes, but it was difficult. If she'd had a daughter, she would want to be with her, nurture her and watch her grow. But she knew, if it came down to her child's safety, she would have done the same thing.

She would leave to protect her child.

"But what made you choose to leave? Why didn't you _stay_ and get help?"

"How could I stay when I thought you weren't really my daughter? How could I allow something I didn't know into my life, to possibly hurt me and my family? I thought it was safer," Renee said without a trace of emotion.

Bella blanched, she'd never thought her mother could write her off so easily. "You didn't think I was me? I mean, that I wasn't your daughter?"

Renee shook her head sadly. "It's not that I didn't think you were her, it just—you weren't…in my head, you weren't the girl I gave birth to. I knew something wasn't right, but I kept fighting it. I…there was something wrong with me, Bella. I knew it, deep down, so I had to leave. My head was so confused—I still am, even though I'm still taking my meds," she finished, her hands gripping her hair exasperatedly.

That was news to Bella. "Have you told Dr. Flynn?"

Renee shook her head. "No, Bella. I'm just ready to get out of here."

"But what if this means that the meds aren't working anymore? Don't you want to get better?"

"I am better, sweetheart," she answered quietly.

"If you're still having those thoughts, Mom, you're not."

"It doesn't happen all the time."

She needed to tell Dr. Flynn, maybe he'd up Renee's dosage before she left that afternoon, give her a new prescription that could stop the hallucinations once and for all.

"Aren't you ready to get back home to Forks, Bella? When I'm finally out of here, you can get back to your life with Edward. Wouldn't you like to really _be_ with him, Busy Bee?"

It'd been a long three weeks since Edward had flown to Toronto, and she did miss him like never before. But they had priorities; things that needed to be working correctly before they could figure out what was happening next in their lives. Getting Renee healthy again was Bella's top priority; Edward knew that. And his top priority was to make sure they didn't get buried in hospital and court bills.

But all of it would be for nothing if Renee ended up pulling another stunt like she had last year. They'd end up in the same position as before and a million steps back.

"I am, but—"

"No buts, Bella. I'm still your mother, even if I wasn't there when you were growing up. Listen to me. I'm fine," Renee demanded exasperatedly.

Bella huffed before forcing a small smile on her lips. If asked directly by the doctor, Renee would most likely lie straight to his face. No, Bella needed to keep a sharp eye on her behavior when she came home, maybe keep a journal of it all.

"Okay, Mom, let's finish packing your stuff up."

They spent a few more minutes packing up the last drawers of Renee's dresser. Before they knew it, Bella and Renee were standing in front of the receptionist's desk, Marjorie handing them some exit paperwork to sign.

"Ah, so glad I could catch you before you left, ladies." Dr. Flynn said as he rushed up to them, a little out of breath.

Bella plastered a smile on her face; it was tough to hide anything from the doctor.

"Now that you're leaving us, Renee, I hope you won't be afraid to contact me if anything goes awry. And don't forget we still have our weekly sessions to talk more if there's some things your not quite comfortable talking to Bella about," he answered, giving Renee a chaste, friendly hug.

He moved to Bella after he released Renee and took her by the shoulders. "You're doing such a wonderful thing for your mother, Bella. It's no easy feat taking on someone else's burdens as your own. Please, don't hesitate to call if you need anything or have any questions," Dr. Flynn said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

Bella blushed and nodded, looking anywhere but the doctor's eyes. If Renee relapsed, Bella was sure she would take up residence in the Center, right next to her mother. She'd go insane.

She answered the doctor's offer, "I'll be sure to do that, Dr. Flynn. Thank you so much for your help."

She pulled away from the swift embrace the doctor had captured her in and looked at her mother. _What was her mother thinking, looking lost in her own thoughts all the time?_

Whatever it was, Bella didn't know if she'd ever find out, or if she even wanted to really know.

"Well, Renee's legally free from our care, Dr. Flynn," Marjorie said, speaking up from behind her desk and shuffling around some paperwork.

"We need to hit the grocery store before it gets too busy with after work traffic, Dr. Flynn. We'll see you next week?" Bella asked, pushing Renee past the doctor softly and heading toward the exit.

"Two thirty on Thursday," he clarified, after turning to Marjorie for confirmation.

Bella and Renee had another meeting with Renee's lawyer that same afternoon, right after her appointment with the doctor.

"We'll see you then," Renee said flatly.

Bella shot a small smile at Marjorie and Dr. Flynn before waving as she followed her mother out the door.

It was a short trip to the store, everything at Renee's home—now Bella and Edward's home—was catered to their wants and cravings. There was nothing left for Renee in the kitchen.

They perused each isle, Renee not picking up anything as they walked slowly. "Come on, Mom. Pick out something, anything," Bella pleaded as they passed by the pasta section. She racked her mind, trying to remember what had been in the cupboards a year before.

"Busy Bee, I'm not hungry," Renee complained as she fingered a package of Velveeta.

"I know you're not now, but what about tonight? Does macaroni and cheese sound good? Maybe with some polish kielbasa and green beans?"

"Fine."

_Great, one word answers._ Bella could feel a headache start.

After picking out some food Renee was okay with, they headed to the check out stand. Renee slowly loaded things onto the belt while Bella zoned out.

A small screen above their cashier's head flickered with an episode from Edward's TV show, elaborating on one of his cast members' birthday that same week. She watched Edward, shirtless and abs well-defined; argue with his business partner about code of ethics while their pizzeria was closed. Edward, or his character, Sam, was a few IQ points short of a full deck of cards, though incredibly handsome and often brought girls back to their business for a little after hours "calzoning".

She giggled at his expression, her eyes roaming over his frame and heart squeezing as she realized she missed him more than she had originally thought. When the TV flashed to another excerpt, Bella's eyes roamed and landed on the magazine stand to her left. A certain magazine caught her attention, a small picture on the bottom of the cover screamed out at her. She grabbed it hastily and brought it closer to her face for inspection.

Her heart racing, her hands fumbling through the table of contents to find the story that accompanied the picture, her sapphire wedding ring weighed a thousand tons on her finger, Edward's ring feeling colder against the skin of her thumb.

"_New Celebrity Couple Alert! Cullen & Hawkens Seen Leaving Toronto Nightclub Hand In Hand"_.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Kikidew, Lauren, and my mom. They all know why.

I'm astounded by the response this story is getting. Each and every review, alert, and favorite make me smile. Thank you.

I'd like to say a quick Happy Birthday to PTB, an awesome resource for every writer in the fandom. Check them out.

I'll be posting bi-weekly until I have more chapters finished, which I hope will be soon.

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you in two weeks,

AmoreBella88


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters.

XOXOXOXO

**July 22, 2006**

**Bella**

The brick edifice standing in front of her seemed commanding. The white molding on top of the building screamed old fashioned elegance, but Bella wasn't seeing any of it. She only saw a large, imposing structure, staring her down and making her feel small and insignificant.

It was her wedding day, and all she could do was stare at City Hall.

She wore a simple white, spaghetti strapped summer dress that fell at her knees, a thick, dark red bow cinched under her breasts. Adorning her feet, in the same color as the bow, was a pair of ballet flats. Her hair hung in loose waves around her face, which held the barest amount of makeup.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," her father said as he came up behind her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Bella turned to him, her eyes searching his. "No, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…City Hall. This is crazy…" she trailed off, gesturing around her.

"What's wrong, then?" Charlie asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I see City Hall, and I think court system, paperwork and permits, not wedding ceremonies. I'm getting married. At City Hall," she scoffed.

"Did you want something different? There's still time, you know."

Bella snorted. "Technically, there's no time left, and really, I didn't ever picture myself getting married." In response to Charlie's raised eyebrow, she added, "I grew up with only you, Dad. I realized I didn't need to be married to be happy."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of her head. She breathed in his scent, uniquely her father, from his suit jacket. "Kiddo, just because your mother and I didn't work out doesn't mean that marriage isn't worth it. I loved her; I will always love her in some way. But it wasn't in the cards for us. You, on the other hand, are the type of person who takes care of others. I see the way you look at him, Bells. I'd be blind not to. It's in _your_ cards."

"You remind me so much of her, you know. I wish she could've been here to see this."

"She didn't call you back?"

He sighed. "No, she didn't. The last time I actually talked to your mother, it was about your something or other. Did I tell you I tried to get a hold of her about your graduation, too?"

"No, you didn't."

"I tried, Bella. I really did. She'd be so proud of the woman you've become. I know it."

She didn't want to talk about her mother anymore; the thought alone made her heart ache. "Will you be okay without me, Daddy?" she asked as she drew back enough to look into his brown eyes. Suddenly, he looked older to her, more weathered and tired. Age lines made his eyes look crinkled at the corners, his forehead creased whenever he scowled.

"Don't you worry over me, kiddo. I'll be fine. I did manage for a while before you came along," he said with a small chuckle.

"I'm keeping my last name, or at least hyphenating it," she said abruptly.

Surprise colored Charlie's features. "Why would you do that?"

"I can always be a Swan that way," she explained with a casual shrug of her shoulder. She didn't want to tell him the real reason; she felt obligated to Charlie to keep his namesake going.

Whether he knew it or not, he didn't show it to Bella. He smiled down at her, still in his embrace, and tightened his arms around her.

"I hate to break up this intimate moment, guys, but if you two don't get in there soon, they'll skip over you and go on to the next couple," Rose said as she gently tapped Bella on the shoulder.

As Bella's bridesmaids, Rose and Alice wore the exact same dress as Bella, but with their shoes and bows a different color, steel grey. Rose's blonde hair had been curled and pinned back, her long tresses framing her face and a white Star of Bethlehem flower perched behind her ear. The scar from Royce's attack was a barely noticeable line on her cheek.

They broke apart, Charlie keeping an arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked up the steps and into the building. Alice bounded up to them, black hair flying in all different directions with a white Violet behind her ear, whisking Bella away from her father and over to a secluded corner. "What took you two so long? The judge just got back from lunch, and you should be called any minute!" Alice exclaimed, her hands running over Bella's features, and smoothing out any imperfections she might've seen.

Bella's heart beat quickly in her throat, her palms started sweating. "Masen-Swan Wedding, please start filing in," a man she didn't recognize said. Bella assumed he was the clerk for the judge.

"Edward and the guys are already in there, so we'll just give everyone five minutes to get settled and go on in," Alice said, squeezing Bella's shoulder.

She nodded, not trusting her voice; she desperately needed a drink of water. A water bottle was thrust into her hand, and Bella looked at Rose in shock. "You keep swallowing. Here, take a sip. It'll help," she said kindly.

The cool water bolstered Bella's nerves, brought her back to herself. She swallowed thickly before nodding her head. "You guys are my best friends, you know that, right?"

"Psh, honey, we're your sisters," Alice said, waving a hand in the air.

"You know what I mean, Aly. We'll always be best friends, even though—"

"Even though Edward's your _first_ best friend. Yes, we know. The order goes Edward, me, then Pipsqueak over here," Rose interrupted, laughing.

Alice turned to the blonde. "You're lucky I don't stomp on your toes right now," she said menacingly, narrowing her eyes.

Rose put her arm around Alice's shoulders, drawing her close. "I love you, too, Aly."

Bella joined them, throwing her arms around her adopted family. "It's not going to be the same, but we'll never leave each other."

"Jesus, Bella. You're acting like someone's dying, or moving fifteen thousand miles away. Chill out. You're just getting hitched to ol' green eyes in there," Rose said, her actions belying her words as she drew Bella closer.

"Okay, no blubbering, kids. We've gotta go in soon, and I don't do well when Bella cries," Charlie said as he came up behind them, stuffing his hands awkwardly in his pants pockets.

The three girls took a step back, each of them dabbing at their eyes. "We're not crying, Chief. Just extra moisture in the room," Alice said with a sniffle.

"Right, try using that one twice. Bells, it's time. Are you ready?"

She took a second to breathe deeply and looked at her smiling father. "Yeah, I'm ready, Dad. Let's walk down that aisle."

XOXOXOXO

The ceremony itself was simple. Edward and Bella, along with their wedding party, stood in front of Judge Mathison as he spoke about undying friendship and trust, love and responsibility to the other. Edward and the boys wore white button up shirts with black pants, keeping the feel of celebratory, but casual, in the air.

As Bella and Edward promised to be each other's everything, smiles took up their faces, and tears swam in both of their eyes. And while Edward slipped on a modest sapphire ring onto Bella's finger, Bella thought her heart would burst from the many emotions running through her.

The judge pronounced them husband and wife. Edward's hands framed her face, his glittering eyes searching hers as a small smile played on his lips. He whispered his love to her before his lips found purchase on her own.

Their friends and families clapped and cheered, happiness exuding from everyone. They all filed out of the court room and headed to where the reception was taking place, in the Masen's large backyard, while Edward and Bella signed their marriage certificate.

The reception itself was festive, Emmett doubling as DJ and food server, commenting on everyone's choice of meal as though he was giving approval or rejection.

It was the same with music requests.

Alice, ever the party planner, had decorated the wide expanse of the green yard with every kind of flower she could find, going into detail of each one of their meanings for the newlywed couple. While she had primped and pampered Bella to her heart's content, having no say over the wedding itself, Alice took pride in showing off her artistic eye for colors and table placement.

Jasper's sole duty was to make sure anyone and everyone got home safely, and to run interference when necessary. After the incident happened at Mike's party, Charlie had seen fit to demand that no alcohol was to be served, and that every person who had partook of the substance was required to attend at least one alcohol abuse treatment class and do fifty hours of volunteer service. If they did so before the summer was over, no official charges would be presented on the records. That being said, it didn't mean everyone abided by the no alcohol rule, and a few people brought their own flasks to the event.

Rosalie was in charge of the after party clean up. She walked around the party with a garbage bag, attempting to keep the mess to a minimum and avoid any kind of litter on the pristine ground. Though the news of what had happened to her had spread like wildfire, she was determined to not let any stares and whispers that passed around the party get to her. The truth of the matter was that she still woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, fear gripping her and a scream sticking in her throat. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his vice-like grip on her wrists. She vowed that no girl, no person, should ever feel that way again and was taking her future studies in a different direction. After the reception, she had her first training shift at the National Domestic Violence Hotline.

They did the traditional things, mother/son, father/daughter dances, first wedding dance, and even towards the end of the festivities, the funky chicken.

Edward and Bella sat at the main table, her leaning back into his shoulder as he stroked her hair, while they watched their friends and loved ones act silly.

"I love you, you know that?" Edward said softly as he placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head.

"You'd better. I'd hate to think you married someone you didn't love," she replied just as softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

He tugged softly on a lock of her hair, causing her to chuckle. "Oh, you know I love you too, you big baby. I wouldn't have promised you my forever if I didn't."

He grumbled. "That's better." They shared a brief kiss before a throat clearing and tapping on the microphone brought them out of their bubble.

Their parents, including the short, plump Reeny, Bella's stand-in mother figure, stood on the dance floor in front of them. Bella was vaguely reminded of a king and queen holding court. Though she was blissfully happy, holding some sort of modesty around her father still seemed necessary, so reluctantly, she hauled herself up from Edward's grasp and, instead, took his hand in hers underneath the table.

"We, uh, wanted to give you kids our gifts. Well, actually, we all went in together," Bella's father said with a flush on his neck as he stepped forward and handed Bella a small key ring. She took it quizzically.

"The keys to your new apartment. I know you two had one in mind in Port Angeles, but we found something closer here in Forks. We've taken care of the security deposits as well as your first and last month's rent. But you've got to take care of everything else, all the monthly utilities."

Tears formed in Bella's eyes as she looked at the keys in her hands in astonishment.

Before she knew it, she had bounded out of her seat and into the arms of her father. She hugged him tightly, the tears flowing down her cheeks at his gesture. All her life, Charlie had given her everything she needed, and now he was giving her the start of her future with Edward. It was amazing.

"Carlisle and I took care of all the furnishings. I hope you like my choice of decorating," Esme said softly from beside her.

Edward hugged his mother, murmuring his thanks in her ear while Bella hugged Carlisle next. "This is all so much; thank you, Carlisle, Esme," Bella said.

"Please, we're your mother and father now, too. No matter what, we still want to take care of our kids," Esme responded with a smile.

"We also got you both a car. It's got a lot of miles on it, but it'll still be helpful. You can't always use theirs," Reeny added with a giggle, stepping forward to give Bella a new set of keys.

A fresh round of hugs was passed around. "This is all just too much. Thank you," Bella said, sniffling, as she went back to stand with Edward in front of all of their parents.

"You kids deserve it—a chance at being happy. That's what marriage is, finding another person to share a happy, fulfilled life with," Carlisle explained, tightening his hold around Esme's waist in affection.

"That's your cue to leave if I ever saw one," Emmett boomed into the mic, startling the intimate bubble that had enclosed the small group. Everyone laughed.

"Emmett Daniel! You've been wonderful so far. Don't start making a mess of this beautiful night by saying something rude," his mother exclaimed, whirling around quickly.

He had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, Mom."

"But you're right. These kids have got to fly the coop, and now is as good a time as any. The directions to your new abode are sitting in your car," Reeny said with a wistful sigh as she grabbed Bella around the shoulders and redirected the pair toward the house.

"What kind is it?"

"You'll see; just be patient for another minute."

As Bella and Edward walked through the Masen home, an entire posse of guests followed them. Bella felt a knot of nervous apprehension in her stomach.

When they reached the front door, and Reeny had thrown it open, Bella knew exactly which kind of car was theirs.

Sitting at the head of the U-shaped gravel driveway was a black Honda Civic. Though, the make didn't set it apart in Bella's mind.

The wedding decorations all over it did.

Toilet paper had been rolled around the car, she didn't know how many times. Painted on the read window, in red paint, was "_Newlyweds—They're about to hit the sheets!_" in Emmett's blocky handwriting. Tied to the fender were countless empty soda cans. Ribbons and balloons hung from each of the door handles. And lastly, stuck to the antenna was a small wedding cake topper.

Bella couldn't help the giggles she shared with Reeny while Edward laughed loudly beside her. They were enveloped by their friends, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett pounced on them, forcing them into a group hug.

"While your parents might have gotten you the car, we decided to really make it your own. And what better way to do that than to graffiti the hell out of it?" Emmett said jovially.

Edward stepped out of the embrace and toward the car. He eyed it in thought before reaching out and tearing at the toilet paper. It came off easily. "You guys could've at least made it harder to get off—"

"That's what she said! Ow, Mom!" Emmett broke in, yelling, as his mother hit him upside the head.

"You guys are cheap. One-ply, really?" Edward asked with a smirk, holding up a trail of the thin paper.

"Hey, that's what you get for Alice not letting us at the crepe streamers," Jasper spoke up, his arms wrapping around Alice's middle and hugging her tightly. She turned in his arms with a pout. "You would've used them all up, and I had plans for them!" she replied in indignation.

Edward came back to stand in front of Bella, holding his hand out to her. "Mrs. Masen, shall we go home?"

The playful smirk on his lips made Bella feel hot all of a sudden as a thrill of excitement shot through her. She took his hand, a smile of her own pulling at her lips.

"Let's go home."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Lauren, and my mom. They all know why.

I'm astounded by the response this story is getting. Each and every review, alert, and favorite make me smile. Thank you.

So sorry it's a week later than I promised. It's our last "past" chapter and I guess I just didn't want to let it go yet. Thanks for your understanding.

_Celebrity, Deconstructed_ has been nominated for a few iSparkle Awards. Thanks! Voting is open now through May 11th. **Bit(dot)ly(backslash)I490fo**

More than 16 million American children don't know if they will eat today. I can spout off facts that'll make your heart clench, but I'll just give you this: Hunger affects everyone, and children don't deserve to be burdened by wondering when their next meal is. Help out if you can; I am. I'm donating a new O/S to the No Kid Hungry Compilation. $10, a minimum donation that can help connect a kid with up to 100 meals, gets you work from over 85 wonderfully gifted authors. **Bit(dot)ly(backslash)HzsKUY**

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you soon,

AmoreBella88


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters. Some warnings before you start: Alcohol and death references. Not horribly graphic, but they're still there.

I hope you enjoy.

XOXOXOXO

**April 9, 2010**

**Edward**

The club lights were flashing all around him, dizzying spots of green and blue rotating in every direction. Edward stumbled through the mass of bodies grinding on the dance floor. The VIP section awaited him, but he had to get there in one piece first.

He lost track of how many drinks he'd had in the car on the ride over from the set, but he wasn't counting. Not tonight. Not when he was on a semi-vacation in Hawaii, shooting an episode of his TV show on location.

The show had been picked up for another season. Edward was meeting his cast mates to celebrate… before he renegotiated his contract and asked for another million. It was best to get the liquor flowing before James dropped the bomb on them in the morning. He chuckled to himself as he slid past a particularly grabby woman. One minute she had her ass pressed against the guy she was dancing with, and the moment her eyes landed on Edward, she moved to him, grinding on his hip like a dog in heat.

Edward barely contained an eye roll. As gently as he could, he pried her off him and continued toward the back of the club. Normally his body guard, Casey, would've prevented the girl from getting anywhere near him, but Edward had given him the night off.

He was rethinking that thought now.

Spotting his friends at a table, Edward made a beeline for them. The bouncer stopped him briefly at the dark velvet rope before Edward looked up at him in question. Seeing who was standing in front of him, the beefy bouncer hastily scrambled for the clasp to let Edward pass.

A smug grin flitted across his face before he went inside. _That's more like it_, he thought as he made his way to the table where his friends sat, laughing.

Life had turned into one big silver platter since his first movie had premiered. Opportunities that had never been possible before came to Edward: endorsements, free VIP access everywhere, and women. Lots and lots of women. Even though he was off the market, only had eyes for Bella, he couldn't help but notice the substantial amount of women, younger and older, throwing themselves at him.

It was nice in a flattering kind of way, and he ate it up.

James had persuaded him to go out with his coworkers, build a reputation for being a fun kind of guy, while on his first film.

He regretted the pictures that had been plastered on every tabloid cover after that night, but James assured Edward it was worth it. Any news is good news when it came to show business, after all.

Bella had had a fit, understandably. Edward's heart had physically hurt when he'd heard her crying over the phone as she'd asked him why he'd had some woman holding onto him. Somehow 'it's not what it looked like' hadn't flown with her.

He had pleaded with her, asking her to give him just a minute to hear what had really happened, what the photographs had taken out of context. The group had been making its way out of the restaurant after having dinner; Edward was lagging behind everyone else, sending a text to Bella, in fact. The actress who had been playing his girlfriend in the movie, Maya Hawkens, had wanted to get back to the hotel faster, and because Edward was taking his time walking, she had seen fit to grab him by the hand and drag him to the waiting car.

Bella had hiccupped and gulped, sounding unsure when she had asked him a timid, _that's all?_

That one question had made relief course through his system in an instant.

Since then, every photograph of him with some other woman, actress or not, hadn't been questioned. It was something they both had to get used to, Edward presumed. The amount of people calling James for rumor confirmation was instantaneous. Suddenly, Edward Cullen was someone to keep an eye on.

People asked for his autograph, for pictures, for kisses. He obliged them as much as possible, though never giving in to the last request. He was incredibly thankful for the opportunity he was given, but he still had his principles.

Chris, one of his co-stars, waved at him. "Hey, E-man! We ordered for you already. We're comin' back next year!" he announced, no connection between his thoughts as he slammed back his drink.

Edward plastered a fake smile to his lips and slapped his coworker on the back jovially. "I know. So awesome!" His phone vibrated in his pocket as their waitress appeared by his side, setting down a drink in front of him. He didn't hesitate to pull her close, drawing his arm around her slim waist as he whispered in her ear. Drinks would be on him tonight, and if she played her cards right, she'd go home with a fat tip, among other things. Her giggle couldn't be heard over the loud music, but he supposed it would be shrill and outlandish. She seemed like the type, all girls were whenever they met him.

He was on his third White Russian when he remembered his phone. Extracting it out of his pocket carefully, he read the screen, his eyes blurring the letters together.

_It wasn't important_, Edward decided as he ordered a shot for everyone at the table. He smacked the waitress's ass as she walked away. What was her name? Emily? Emma? He didn't remember; it didn't matter anyway. She looked shyly back at him over her shoulder, her light colored hair reflecting the lights of the club as she twisted around.

_Spoke too soon_, he thought as the phone vibrated on the table, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Chris swiped it before Edward could get a hand on the table. "Ooh, who's calling you, Eddie? Is it a girlll?" he teased in a sing-song tone.

Edward smacked Chris upside his curly mopped head. "I wouldn't know because you stole my phone. Give it back, dipshit."

The guy reminded Edward of Emmett. Edward's heart panged with longing, missing one of his best friends. He didn't even know how Emmett and Rosalie were doing; he hadn't talked to either one of them in a year, at least. The last he heard, they were starting out slow. Edward wondered if they were together or not, remembering their volatile relationship from high school.

Things had definitely changed since they'd left Forks.

Chris scowled at him over the table. "You don't have to be such a dick about it, man. I was just having some fun. Here, take your stupid phone," he said in a disgruntled tone, throwing the sleek phone at Edward.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you guys in the morning," Edward replied, shoving it into his pocket and getting up from the table. He was fed up with Chris's antics. True, he missed Emmett, but Chris often bordered on going too far.

Edward found his waitress and paid off his tab before slowly making his way out of the VIP section. The girl who had been on him before was in the corner, making out with the unfortunate guy she'd been dancing with. Edward let out a relieved sigh that he wouldn't have to pry her hands off of him again. He walked around to the back of the establishment and found the second exit waiting for him. When he'd first arrived at the club, he'd told his driver to wait around back for him; he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself if he could help it.

He found the black SUV parked and waiting for him, and without stopping, he pulled open the back door and climbed in. "Back to the hotel, Frank. And make it snappy," he demanded stiffly as he closed the door and reached for another shot of alcohol. He was celebrating, after all.

XOXOXOXO

"Goddamn it! What in the motherfucking hell is that noise, and why won't it shut off?" he cursed into the pillow covering his head.

He'd been having such a good dream. Couldn't remember what it was about, exactly, but he felt happy, hopeful, because of it.

But the happy, hopeful feeling didn't help his massive headache that screamed and pounded against his temples. His arms reached out blindly in an attempt to shut off the noise that was making his headache worse by the second.

His hand finally connected with the alarm clock, something he didn't remember setting, at all, before passing out fully clothed on the bed last night, and the incessant noise ceased.

Edward groaned dramatically before opening his eyes. They felt like sand had been rubbed in them. His mouth tasted horrible, and it felt like he'd been sucking on a dry cotton ball all night.

Grumbling, he sluggishly removed the pillow from over his head and promptly squinted as the bright sun light hit his face.

He knew he had to be on set soon, no time for lying in bed. Edward slowly rolled over and allowed himself a stretch before he got out of the comfortable bed and groggily headed into the bathroom to take a shower and swallow down a few aspirin.

A half an hour later, Edward had ordered breakfast from room service and had taken a hot enough shower to work out the knots he had forming on the back of his neck from tension. A towel wrapped around his waist and a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, he checked his phone for messages.

Four missed calls and voicemails from Bella starting last night when he was at the club, one missed call from his mother from this morning, and seventeen text messages. His heart rate picked up, panic starting to set in as he listened to the first of Bella's messages.

It was garbled. Bella was crying, sobbing, into the phone.

Renee had died.

Hit by a car.

She was running away from Bella.

An episode.

Bella's fault, all her fault.

Edward blinked.

No, he couldn't have heard that right. The next message was better, but only by a little bit. Bella sounded hollow, her voice cracking as sirens wailed in the background. She needed him. Why wasn't he picking up? In the next two she was pleading, begging him to help her. She needed him.

His heart ached, because he wasn't there to console Bella; his arms wanted to wrap around her and protect her from everything that was going on.

Edward called James first. He needed to get home, now. James could arrange a flight for him, next one out. It was what Edward needed. He was such a jerk for not picking up the previous night. James picked up quickly and, sensing the urgency in his voice, promised to get him on the next jet out to Florida. James would also work something out with the director and call Edward back when he had a plan. Edward hung up feeling slightly better.

That went away the moment he started going through his texts. Some from Chris, apologizing for being a doofus the night before, some from his set PA as reminders about today's schedule. Some were from Bella.

_Where are you? Call me._

_Edward, please answer me. The police are here and I don't know what's going to happen to me. Will they throw me in jail for getting my mother killed?_

_Jesus Christ. They tell me we can't have an open casket because of her injuries. I can't do this. Why won't you call me?_

He'd never felt so helpless before, tears were sliding down his cheeks. Edward hadn't cried in so long, the feeling foreign to him.

"Fuck. Renee, what did you do?" he whispered.

Wiping his tears, he called Bella.

It rang three times before she picked up, sniffling and sounding defeated.

"I need you, come home."

XOXOXOXO

The next flight out wasn't until late the next night. Edward had to go to the set and work, though his mind was elsewhere. He didn't muck up his scenes too many times and piss everyone off in the process. It made it easier when James had managed to successfully explain things to the director. James used a close aunt of Edward's passing away as his cover story, who had understood and needed Edward back as soon as possible to finish shooting. They couldn't do it without him.

Edward moped around his hotel room that night, using whiskey to take his wandering mind off of the guilt he felt for not being there for Bella. When he had called her to tell her that he wouldn't arrive until a few days later, she'd taken it… well, she'd taken it like someone in shock would. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him speaking at all, only offering non committal responses, shy 'oh's and 'I see's.

Another day of shooting took its toll on Edward. Though he passed out on top of the covers after finishing his bottle of Jack Daniels, he'd had a fitful sleep. His dreams were nightmares, he was running away from something, trying to save someone, and it made him wake up sweating profusely and sick to his stomach. The tone for the day was set before he'd even woken up.

Finally, when he felt like he would crawl out of his skin from waiting so long for his departure time to arrive, it was time for him to head to the airport. His bag had been packed since the morning he woken up and heard Bella's frantic phone calls.

He'd been whisked through security, keeping his sunglasses and baseball cap tucked securely on his head as he passed the crowds. He just wanted to be on the plane already. He had two layovers: one in Phoenix and another in D.C. He wasn't looking forward to having to endure three separate flights.

In total, he would suffer through twenty-four hours of travel before he'd be with Bella again.

He was thankful to be in First Class, being catered to and offered free beverages helped him relax and doze on the planes. He wasn't happy when he woke up every time there was turbulence, his heart racing as the plane dipped in the air. And each time the plane touched down, he nearly dropped to the ground and kissed in it relief. He was too exhausted to do that, opting to instead pick up something to eat at one of the many airport restaurants and trying to stay hidden from other travelers. Though he thought he'd stayed hidden enough, many people stopped him, and he was forced to hastily pose for a few shots with some of his fans, being hit on by women as he did so. It was a drawback he'd unfortunately had to get used to, not having a moment to himself.

He hoped, when he finally touched down in Jacksonville, Bella would still be awake when he arrived. Glancing down at his watch, he knocked that hope aside as he noticed how late it was.

Edward hopped into the first available cab, happy no paparazzi had been waiting for him. His eyes hurt from having so many flashes go off the entire day, and all he wanted to do was get home and finally relax with his wife.

The cab ride was longer than Edward expected, he thought, as they pulled up to the curb in front of Renee's apartment. Was it technically theirs, his and Bella's, now? His mind was too crowded with other things to worry about to add that to it. He just wanted to climb into bed with Bella and lose himself to sleep.

The cabbie sat in the car while Edward grabbed his bag and shut the trunk lid as quietly as he could. Edward watched as he drove off down the street and slowly turned to look at the home in front of him.

Yellow police caution tape fluttered pathetically in the late night wind, flowing in the breeze weakly. No lights occupied the window of his home, the place where his heart laid beating in agony over the loss of her mother.

Edward climbed the stairs softly, clutching his bag in his hand tightly as he rounded the corner and faced the front door. He fished his keys out of the side pocket of his bag and slid them in the keyhole, the lock turning easily. Softly, Edward pushed the door open and entered the dark entryway.

He made his way through the small apartment to his and Bella's room, pausing at the closed door to listen for any sign of distress. Hearing none, he entered the room slowly. She wasn't there.

Confused, he went out into the living room and looked for her on the couch, on the back deck. Then he checked the last place in the house he hadn't thought to look. Renee's room.

There, he found her. Underneath the covers, curled up into a ball, and clutching a pillow tightly to her chest was Bella, fast asleep.

Edward walked to her as quietly as he could, though as soon as his fingers touched her cheek, Bella startled awake. Her wide eyes were puffy, her face swollen from crying. She looked at him, disbelief on her features. "Are you really here?"

"I'm really here," he whispered, his fingers ghosting over her skin.

"Don't leave me, Edward. Please, don't leave me," Bella sobbed, jumping from the bed to hold onto Edward tightly.

He stroked her hair while she cried on his shoulder, her trembling form making him realize just how bad things had been for her the past four days. She'd been alone the entire time, with no one to really talk to, no one to comfort her.

_Fuck. Renee, what did you do?_

XOXOXOXO

A/N: Many thanks go out to Shelikesthesound, Lauren, and my mom. They all know why.

I'm astounded by the response this story is getting. Each and every review, alert, and favorite make me smile. Thank you so, _so_ much.

_Celebrity, Deconstructed_ has been nominated for a few iSparkle Awards. Thanks! Voting is open now through tomorrow, May 11th. Go vote for your favorites before midnight! **Bit(dot)ly(backslash)I490fo**

More than 16 million American children don't know if they will eat today. I can spout off facts that'll make your heart clench, but I'll just give you this: Hunger affects everyone, and children don't deserve to be burdened by wondering when their next meal is. Help out if you can; I am. I'm donating a new O/S to the No Kid Hungry Compilation. $10, a minimum donation that can help connect a kid with up to 100 meals, gets you work from over 89 wonderfully gifted authors. **Bit(dot)ly(backslash)HzsKUY**

I'm on Twitter and yes, I post teasers: (at) AmoreBella88.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.

See you soon,

AmoreBella88


End file.
